Raising the Enemy
by a-stargazer
Summary: Four years after she graduates from Hogwarts Arthur Weasley shows up at Ginny's doorstep with a request. She agrees, but now - some seven years after - her world is about to be turned upside down again. (Will jump around a little to fill in the gaps. Set 11 years after graduation. Will mostly follow Cannon up until the Epilogue) GW/DM GW/HP some other ships might not be cannon
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ginny rolled over in bed and groaned silently as the dark haired man sleeping next to her came into focus in front of her still sleep heavy eyes. She'd almost forgotten what had happened last night, between the bottles of wine and aged fire whiskey she'd forgotten how angry with him she was. And old habits did die hard. She pulled the sheet up closer to her chin and reached a hand out to poke him in the ribs.

"Harry wake up." The dark haired man groaned. She hoped that he had a hangover for all that he had plied her with alcohol the night before she remembered that he had drunk far more than her. "Harry you have to go."

Harry opened his eyes briefly to the still quite dark room and rolled over his back to her. "It's barely sunrise Gin," he said sleepily. She poked him in the ribs again, harder this time. He groaned but didn't move. Ginny sighed heavily and rolled the other direction, swinging her legs out of the bed and quickly pulling her robe over her naked body. Every time they had one of these drunken nights together she felt useless the next day. Today wasn't exactly a day she could spend being utterly useless.

"I'm going to take a bath. My mother's going to be here for breakfast and if you're still here she'll be wondering if we're back together," Harry opened his eyes at this, looking a little startled. "And that means that the wedding bells will be ringing again." At this he jumped out of bed hastily pulling on a pair of boxers and searching for his pants.

"You may as well use the guest bathroom and at least take a shower. I think you still have a few things in that closet," Ginny said nastily. She had been nagging him for months to come and take the last of his things. He shrugged and left the room without another word. She sighed, pulling the bathroom door shut behind her and shedding her robe. She was going to need a long bath to wash away the regret this time.

Half an hour later Ginny walked downstairs to the smell of brewing coffee. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table playing with a napkin. His hair was dried, unlike Ginny's, and he looked put together in a pair of black slacks and a silver button down shirt. His spare set of Auror robes were slung over one of the other kitchen chairs.

"I thought we agreed you were gonna leave," Ginny stated. Though she was thankful for the coffee, she didn't want to show any weakness. Not this time.

"I thought we'd just tell your mother I came over for coffee this morning. Dropped by on my way to work. Plus, there was an owl waiting this morning so I have some official business to discuss with you. We might as well have it out before Molly comes," Harry said, his hands drumming absentmindedly on the table.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she turned around mug in hand and took a sip of the coffee. She let out an appreciative sigh. Harry was always better at the damned muggle coffee maker, his coffee always came out so much better. He opened his month to speak but before he could the fireplace in the living room roared to life and child's squeals echoed into the kitchen. Ginny placed her mug on the counter with a smile and bent down as a blonde haired boy streaked through the hall and into her arms.

"I missed you Momma!" the boy shouted excitedly giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ginny smiled lightly and returned the kiss.

"I missed you too darling. Say hello to Uncle Harry." The blonde boy turned his gray eyes on the man at the table with a frown, which he quickly masked as he noticed Ginny's disapproving face out of the corner of his eye.

"Hullo Uncle Harry," he said quietly.

"Ginny?" Molly's voice called from the living room. Ginny looked through the doorway to see her mother brushing dust off her cloak, a red headed girl clinging to her hand.

"Hi mum, I see he got ahead of you again." Ginny said with a chuckle. Molly wagged her finger at the boy and let go of Victoire's hand. The little girl made her way daintly to Ginny and hugged her Aunt.

"Hullo Aunt Ginny, hullo Uncle Harry."

"Oh, hello Harry," Molly said in surprise as she reached the kitchen. She motioned for the kids to go and play and they took off to the front yard with a speed only befitting children.

"Good morning Molly. I was just here to speak with Ginny, official Ministry business and all," Harry said gesturing to his cloak. Molly didn't look entirely convinced but she let it slide nonetheless.

"Which we hadn't gotten too yet," Ginny reminded him none too gently. She glanced at her mum and then at Harry and Harry shrugged.

"Molly can stay if you don't mind," Harry replied. However, Molly was already interrupting her.

"Ginny dear, I actually have a couple things I have to take care of today and I'd forgotten that I told Fleur I'd take Victoire for the day would you mind watching her?" Ginny shook her head.

"No problem Mum, I'll see you around lunchtime then?"

"Yes sure dear. Why don't you come to the Burrow and I'll cook. You too Harry, Wednesdays most of the boys come home for lunch."

"Sure." Ginny replied. Harry shrugged and nodded.

"If I can get away Molly," he said when she gave him a pointed look. Molly nodded and bustled from the kitchen. Ginny picked up her coffee again and looked at Harry.

"So. You're official business then," she demanded.

"Gin, Draco's been released. They cleared him of charges last night. They've also unfrozen his assets."

"Oh." Ginny said. She turned then, to refill her coffee glass and contemplated this. The Daily Prophet was on the counter and Draco Malfoy's face stared up at her.

"I thought you'd be more excited," Harry huffed finally. "Now our lives can go back to normal. We can do all the things we couldn't do with the brat."

"That's not how I think of him Harry," Ginny hissed slamming her coffee down on the table and managing to spill some on her hand as she did. She turned around her eye alight. "Get out."

"Gin—"

"OUT. NOW." She yelled pointing at the fire. He left in a roar of flames and she sat at the kitchen table thinking about what her left had come too.

* * *

Eleven years ago she had been living the life of a young Hogwart's graduate. She was two years into her Quidditch career and could be seen happily supporting Harry as he made his post-war public appearances. At the time there had been talk of him running for Minister of Magic. Instead, he had convinced her father to run and had helped Mr. Weasley secure the office. Ginny's family had risen in the world, and they couldn't have been happier. Of course, they were short a son now and one was badly disfigured, but George's son almost made up for Fred's loss as he seemed to embody the very spirit of his deceased uncle.

Ginny had not been surprised to hear the announcement of Draco Malfoy's marriage shortly after the war, now was she surprised it was to Astoria Greengrass. The Greengasses were one of the few pureblooded families other than Ginny's who hadn't been on the wrong side of the war. Astoria had Scorpius Draco Malfoy almost nine months to the day after the wedding. Right around the time Ginny started her first match for the Holyhead Harpies.

She and Harry brushed elbows with the two often, as Draco had become the face of Malfoy Enterprises in his father's stead. Lucius, it had been rumored, had declined quickly in mental health following the war. He passed away after her second contract year, almost no one attended his funeral. Ginny had almost, almost felt bad for the only Malfoy child but she couldn't help but continue to dislike him. Although he treated her with some respect now, she knew it was only because her father was Minister. They harbored no foolish beliefs about each other.

So, when her father showed up at her door seven years ago she was surprised when she was greeted by a three year old miniature of Draco Malfoy himself.

"_Astoria Malfoy is dead," her father stated after he sent the young boy into the living room to play with Fred. _

_Ginny, Harry George, and Angelina were sitting at Ginny's kitchen table sharing a bottle of wine. Harry looked surprised, but not necessarily upset at the news. Angelina's hand had covered her mouth in shock. Arthur's mouth was set in a firm line._

"_How?" Harry asked, ever the Auror._

"_She appeared to have overdosed with some muggle drug. There was a needle near her bed, on the floor. However, she left no note and none of her friends thought her particularly sad. We suspect foul play. Draco Malfoy has been arrested and is currently incarcerated at Azkaban," Arthur said. He chose his words carefully because he knew the next thing he asked would change his daughter's life forever._

"_Why do you have his son," George asked, looking at the blonde boy playing with his own redheaded toddler in the living room. Scorpius looked very much like a society child. Fred, on the other hand, was in a pair of secondhand play jeans and a somewhat dirty orange Falcon's shirt. _

"_I would like you to take him for now," Arthur said softly. Harry narrowed his eyes and Ginny just stared at his father._

"_Why?" Harry deadpanned._

"_Of course," Ginny said at the same time. Her eyes were on the young child in the living room. At the time she was still playing for the Harpies and her career, coupled with Harry's crazy schedule, had put her behind most of his friends in marrying and starting a family. At the end of the previous season she had told the team that she didn't think she would be returning – she and Harry were on their fourth year of engagement and she was desperate to walk down the aisle – desperate to hold a child in her arms._

_When she returned her eyes to the table, her father was smiling, looking very much like red-headed Albus Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Harry was frowning. George was glancing between the two, but he knew when Ginny had that look in her eyes not to fight with her. _

"_Good," Arthur said finally. Ignoring Harry's question. "I don't know how long a trial will take – Draco isn't speaking right now. So we're going to wait him out for the time being. See if anything changes. We're not sure what young Scorpius saw. He seems like a well-behaved young boy I'm sure you won't have many problems."_

Harry and Ginny had had a horrific row that night, after she had showed Scorpius to his new room. A row that had ended with Harry leaving and Ginny screaming after him that if he left there wouldn't be any turning back.

As it turned out. There hadn't been.


	2. Draco's Return

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them :) I've been playing with the idea for this story for a while. I can't promise the updates will always be this quick but at least for the near future they probably will be. Glad you're along for the ride.. If anyone's interested in beta'ing for me lemme know!

* * *

"Momma, momma!" Scorpius called sliding to a halt in front of the kitchen entrance. Ginny looked up from the paper she was reading, Draco's face was plastered on the front and offered him a small smile.

"Yes Scorpius?"

"There's a man at the gate Momma," Scorpius said. He paused a moment and then pointed at the paper. "Hey, that's him right there!"

Ginny put the paper down and looked towards the window facing the lawn. She couldn't see Malfoy from here, but she imagined that Scorpius was not lying. This time. Victoire wandered into the kitchen behind him, a bunch of roses in her hand.

"Aunt Ginny, who's the man at the gate?"

"Scorpius do you remember how to floo call Grandma Weasley?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Scorpius nodded seriously.

"Okay. Floo her and ask if she can come over please." Ginny said as she made her way from the kitchen.

* * *

"_I'm here to visit Draco Malfoy," Ginny said as she approached the first guard to Azkaban. The guard looked up in surprise and shook his head. _

"_No visitors for that one. Solitary confinement," he grunted in reply. Ginny frowned and reached her cloak. The guard stiffened but she only pulled out a sealed envelope. She placed it on the desk in front of him._

"_I think you'll find I'm the exception to that rule," Ginny stated. The man stared at the seal for a minute and then looked back up at her. She pulled her hood down to reveal the mess of auburn curls styled gently on top of her head._

"_You'll have to speak with the Warden then," he said finally. Ginny nodded pulling her hood back on. "And you'll have to surrender your wand."_

_Ginny huffed at this but reached into the deep sleeves of her emerald cloak to pull it out. She rested it on the man's desk. He waved his own wand over it, then opened a drawer and placed it in. After sealing the drawer with both his wand, and a key secured around his neck he gestured for her to follow._

_The warden was slightly more pleasant. It seemed he had at least been warned of her impending visit – though she had arranged it almost six months before. In the time following she had been trying to work up the courage to actually come to the prison. She hadn't been here since the end of the war, when Harry had been involved in it's restructuring. They had had to attend the "Grand Reopening," though Ginny would hardly call it a celebration…Or grand._

_The warden himself led her to a conference room. When he opened the door Ginny was only slightly surprised to see that Draco Malfoy was already secured on one side of the table._

"_No touching," the warden stated. "Knock three times when you're finished."_

_Ginny stepped reluctantly into the room and the door slammed shut behind her. She pulled her hood down and stood, back against the door. Staring at Malfoy._

"_Well, well, well…This is a…Surprise," Malfoy drawled before his face settled into a scowl. "What do you want Weasley. And how did you get in here, only my Counselor is supposed to be allowed."_

"_There were exigent circumstances," Ginny replied softly. She finally moved closer to the table and perched on the seat across from him. _

"_I suppose it doesn't hurt that Daddy's the one who put me in here," Malfoy hissed. "I'm not gonna talk, even to you."_

"_I'm not here about your case, Draco," Ginny replied softly. She looked down at her hands for a minute and then reached inside her robe. She pulled out a couple of pictures and slid them across the table. Draco brought his clasped hands over the table to pick up the pictures._

"_How did you get these," he growled finally. Though not before Ginny saw the softness that flickered through his eyes and across his face. They were pictures of a five year old Scorpius riding a miniature broom. His first broom, and his face was lit up with the brilliant smile that only a child can produce._

"_Your mother thought you might like to see them," Ginny said finally after considering her answer._

"_Why would she ask you to bring them," Draco drawled. He had changed to a portrait of the young boy, taken a year before the picture of him flying. on his fourth birthday. _

"_Draco, do you know who's fostering your son?" Ginny asked suddenly. She was examining her hands again, which were folded in her lap. Draco took a second to examine her. Her eyes seemed drawn, and she looked far older than her twenty-four years. Her face had matured since he had seen her last, nearly two years before at the last Minister's ball he had attended. Before Astoria had killed herself, before this whole mess began. He found that he quite liked the way her hair was arranged on top of her head, and looking down to the hands she was studying quite intently – he was surprised to notice that she was no longer wearing the huge rock Potter had secured on it right after her graduation. He decided, for the sake of gaining some information about his son, he would reply honestly._

"_I had assumed my mother would be caring for him." Ginny looked up at him, a pained expression flickering over her face which she quickly masked. She was getting better at controlling her emotions he realized. Though the look unsettled him._

"_The Ministry asked me to take care of him," she replied after a long moment. "I've been looking after him since you were incarcerated."_

_Draco would have sprung out of his chair at that point, had he not been chained to the floor. Instead he settled for throwing the pictures down, careful not to harm them, and slamming his closed fists on the table._

"_THEY WHAT!"_

"_Draco…I can't…I can't discuss your mother." Ginny looked pained again and paused then backtracked. She settled on a different topic. "Scorpius is in good hands."_

"_I hardly see how the bane of my childhood existence is a good father figure to __**my**__ son," Draco managed to lower his voice. Although he wanted to shout, to hex this young woman into oblivion, he also wanted information. His Counselor only told him what he needed to know, and went out of his way to keep Draco is a pleasant mood. Despite the fact that he was the best Barrister wizarding money could buy, he was still a sniveling bastard._

"_Harry…Harry and I are no longer together," Ginny finished lamely. She seemed to want to say more but she stood abruptly. She reached across the table to gather the picture. Draco reached out her hands to stop her, but she waved him off. She gathered them muttering under her breath, and then tucked them carefully into the inside of his prison issued shirt._

"_Try not to tell them I gave those to you. I'd like to be able to come back and visit…I think, perhaps, I've revealed too much for one day and I need to speak with your mother and Counselor to see what else I'm…permitted to speak to you about."_

_Draco was surprised that she was willing to risk the displeasure of the warden and her father to give him what could only be considered contraband in Azkaban._

"_I'd appreciate if you would ask your Cousnelor to add me to your Owl list," she said finally as she stepped away from the table and toward the door. "I'd like your input when I choose a tutor for him."_

"_You're going to pay for a private tutor," Malfoy asked incredulously. He didn't understand why this witch was being so pleasant to him. This was the first news he'd had since his son had been whisked off by the ministry two years before. They had at least removed the boy before they confiscated his wand and placed him in chains._

"_I'm not _poor_ anymore," Ginny replied, her voice rasing and octave. _

"_I wasn't saying that you were," Draco replied finally. "I just don't understand why."_

"_I assumed that when…if…you were ever released you would want your son to be trained as a society boy. It only makes sense to start that now. I have no problem paying for the training…For now. I expect Narcissa will help."_

_Ginny knocked on the door, not waiting for a reply and Draco was left with his mouth slightly agape. He was still puzzling over the conversation when the guards came to collect him and return him to his cell._

* * *

Ginny had left Scorpius to make the floo call and ventured to the front porch. She could see Draco's tall figure standing at her gates, seemingly surveying the lands. She could see, from here, his slight surprise. This made her smile inwardly.

When she had taken over Scorpius' care she had been living in a flat in London with Harry. However, after her retirement – and cashing out some of her investments – she had decided that she would buy a nice house in the country. She had tired of city life anyway and dreamt of her childhood at the Burrow. Narcissa had been the one to suggest the old farmhouse not far from Wiltshire, and given that it had been such a steal and that the seller appeared to be a strawman Ginny had always wondered if Narcissa had had a hand in funding the house. Although the mansion had been sealed after Draco's arrest, Narcissa had her Black inheritance – increased by the money her sister had left behind – to support her.

The farmhouse was quite large. It had seven bedrooms, not including the master suite that Ginny herself lived in, and eight bathrooms. The cellar was furnished with racks for an extravagant wine selection – and she had slowly been filling them. The downstairs was a mostly open floor plan, and the clean, polished hardwood floors were just to Ginny's taste. The house also sported a wrap-around porch that suited Ginny just fine.

She had worked to cultivate the gardens surrounding the house herself, often joined by her nieces and nephews and – when he was old enough – Scorpius himself. She had been surprised that the boy didn't mind getting his hands dirty, but part of her suspected that he didn't quite like sharing her with his cousins and would rather be dirty than left to his own devices.

Ginny her the floo roar to life, signaling her mother's arrival and made her way down the path to the gates. She stopped when she was several feet away, eyeing Draco wearily.

"Let me in Ginerva," he said finally, realizing that she would not speak first.

"Draco, you can't just show up like this." Ginny said finally. She waved her hands at the gates though and they opened to admit him. It didn't hurt that she had the front door warded as well.

"Like hell I can't, Scorpius is my son. Or have you forgotten while you were playing pretend," Draco snarled. He made to move past her but Ginny drew herself up and stepped in front of him. Her hair was still loose from her bath this morning and had dried into soft curls that melted down her back. Her eyes, however, flashed dangerously making the soft hearted woman look quite like Draco's own mother. This gave him pause.

"Draco, I don't have a problem with you seeing Scorpius. But it's going to confuse him. Have you even visited your mother yet?"

"No, my son comes first," Draco stated blithely. Ginny shook her head.

"You need to speak with Narcissa first Draco, it's been a long time. Did you forget our agreement?"

Draco's eyes hardened and he just stared at her. In truth, he hadn't forgotten the agreement. He had blatantly ignored it, part of him believing that she would be beyond excited to release the child to his care. He thought that he would just be able to pick up his life where he'd left off. Sweep the child off to a vacation on the Continent and forget bloody England for several years.

"Draco, I don't want to do this to you but you have to leave or I will call the Aurors. We can arrange a meeting between you and Scorpius. But it has to be on my terms. You agreed to this."

"That's not fair!" Draco exclaimed.

"Scorpius is ten years old Draco! He hardly remembers you except for the album your mother and I made. He'll be so confused when he sees you that he won't be able to think straight. You can't just come in here and sweep him off to some unknown location. I'm the only family he's known for SEVEN years!" Ginny stated in an even tone, though her voice had raised an octave.

"That's hardly my fault," Draco hissed in reply.

"Really?" Ginny replied, equally hissing. "So it's just a fluke that they've finally released you? Or did you finally weaken enough to tell them about your _wife's_ disgusting, embarrassing, scandalous habits?"

Draco blanched at this and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I thought. I won't stand in the way of your relationship with your son. But I won't let you barge in here and destroy what little peace he's had these past seven years. Come for lunch tomorrow, after you've met with your mother."

Ginny pushed him towards the gate then and it slammed shut behind him. He opened his mouth several times, but was unable to say anything in reply because she had already disappeared into the house.


	3. Flashes of the Past

**A/N: **Love the reviews guys. I'm not the type to demand them but they definitely make me want to write more. Here's the next installment. It's all flashbacks, but I didn't bother to put them in italics since it says at the beginning of the section about how long ago they were. I'm hoping I did the math right (hard to keep all my dates straight - whoops).

**Five Years Ago**

"Scorpius, come on we have to go to my mum's house!" Ginny called up the stairs. She had just pulled on her emerald green cloak and was holding a silver one for the younger boy. He appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in dark jeans and a black sweater.

"Is this 'ppropriate?" Scorpius demanded. Ginny smiled at the five year old softly. They had had some disagreements earlier in the day over what was appropriate to wear to her parent's for Sunday dinner. His grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy, seemed to expect the young boy to go out, if not in designer dress robes, then in stiffly pressed black pants and some sort of button down shirt. Why the young boy enjoyed wearing such clothes was beyond her, but she wouldn't have him in his best clothes at the Burrow. She hoped that after today he would be willing to wear his play clothes to Sunday dinners – that he would move past this particular phase.

"You look wonderful darling, come on now we'll be late and we wouldn't want that." At this Scorpius smiled brightly, he liked being complimented – Grandmother always paid him such wonderful compliments. He skipped down the stairs and took his cloak from Ginny, slipping it on and buttoning the top.

When they got to the fireplace he looked up at Ginny with hopeful eyes.

"Can I floo myself this time?"

Ginny frowned but held the floo dish to him. "Make sure you speak loudly and clearly."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He took a handful of powder and with a clear voice stated The Burrow, stepping into the green flames. Ginny followed quickly. She hid her nervousness when she stepped out and Scorpius was enveloped in her mother's arms. He looked quite displeased, struggling to get loose.

"Mum, I think he's had enough hugging," Ginny said with a chuckle, casting a quick scourgify on herself and Scorpius before stepping into her mother's hug. When she stepped back she removed her cloak. Scorpius shrugged out of his and handed it to his mother, Then he stood looking around and balanced almost on the balls of his feet.

"Go ahead and play Scorpius," At this the young boy ran out the kitchen door to find her nieces and nephews. Ginny smiled.

"Now Ginny, we invited Harry –"

"It's fine Mum, we talked. I know he's coming. He's pretty much family, I would have stayed home if it was going to be a problem," Ginny replied. She hung the cloaks on the hooks by the door. "Just don't go trying to play matchmaker and we'll be fine."

"Ginny, I think he really is sorry. It's been two years, don't you think maybe –"

Ginny shook her head. She was looking out into the backyard. The kids were playing some form or wizards and dragons, her niece Victoire locked up in what was supposed to serve as a turret. Scorpius joined in, guarding the makeshift 'castle.'

"Mum, I can't. Not now. I was just able to strike a sort of peace with Narcissa. I have to think of Scorpius."

"Well!" Molly exclaimed. She was bustling over the stove now. "I don't think your father meant for you to put your life on hold while you raised a Malfoy. Why doesn't Narcissa just do it herself then. She's been cleared of any involvement afterall."

Ginny huffed at this. She opened her mouth ot reply, turning towards her mother but found that her tongue would not work.

"Please let's not fight today. I'm here, aren't I?" Ginny asked finally. Molly looked up at her tone, saw the distressed look on her face and, in a rare moment for her, let the matter drop.

"Will you help me dear? I'd ask Fleur or Hermione…But you know how hopeless they are," she said instead. Ginny smiled at this and nodded eagerly. She joined her mother in chopping vegetables and the two fell into a discussion on Ginny's recent studies.

In an effort to do something while Scorpius was occupied with his tutor, Ginny had taken up research. She had returned to potion making, a favorite subject of her's in school – despite, or perhaps because of, the Professor – and was working on brewing a cure for Dragon Pox and something more potent than wolfbane – something that could perhaps stem the change for even happening. They were unheard of feats. While she played with these projects she was also freelancing for several apothecaries and making a bundle brewing some more complicated potions – like wolfsbane, but others as well.

**Three and half years Ago**

"I won't tutor that…monster anymore!" the old man explained. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as he sat across from Ginny and Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at this, while Ginny frowned.

"What's he done now," Ginny asked finally when the man was not forthcoming with any details. Mr. Fields, one of the most sought after private tutors in wizarding London and had been very good for the past year with Scorpius. But Draco's son had proven most difficult to teach and even Mr. Fields seemed to have trouble controlling the boy's behavior at times.

"He lit my desk on fire!"

"Well that's wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed at the same time Ginny groaned.

"Wonderful! WONDERFUL! He singed one of my best sets of robes! That's it I resign. I can't work in these conditions any longer." The older man exclaimed. And with that he stood and apparated with a pop, Ginny let her head fall into her hands with another groan.

"My little boy is doing magic!" Narcissa exclaimed. She snapped her fingers to summon an elf and ordered the small creature to bring them some tea.

"But now we have to find a new tutor," Ginny exclaimed, not lifting her head from her hands. Narcissa patted her shoulder gently.

"Draco used to do things like this all the time. Not to worry, Mr. Fields will come around."

"He seemed pretty set on doing the exact opposite," Ginny replied. Narcissa handed her a teacup when she looked up. Ginny took a sip and instantly relaxed a little.

"It will be fine my dear. Just you wait, I'll take care of it. But you look a little stressed. Perhaps a holiday for you and Scorpius is in order."

"Oh I couldn't take the time –"

"Nonsense. I'll pay for everything. You can go stay in our villa in Italy. You'll love it really. It's very quaint. Plus Draco and Astoria –" Narcissa trailed off here.. She contemplated her tea for some time.

Ginny didn't try to bring the older woman out of her thoughts. She had learned it was best to wait these spells out. She pondered the situation, already knowing that she would accept the offer. Perhaps she could invite Luna along with her sons. Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander got along just fine and then perhaps she could brew the batch of wolfsbane she'd promised to her apothecaries as well.

With this decided Ginny took a moment to study the woman next to her. Narcissa looked tired all of a sudden – something not necessarily unusual. She sighed, knowing she would have to brew another bout of potions for the woman soon. She ran through a list of things she would need when Narcissa looked up.

"I'll go," Ginny said. Narcissa smiled happily at this. "You wouldn't mind if I invited Luna Scamander and her boys along would you? Her husband is out of town again and I'm sure Scorpius would have more fun."

"Of course not. That sounds splendid, and they're good company for Scorpius to keep."

Ginny knew that in the back of Narcissa's mind she was happy she hadn't asked to bring Hermione with her. Some habits died hard – but she had learned a long time ago to keep from mentioning the muggleborn witch. She didn't enjoy being at odds with Narcissa, it seemed to make life unnecessarily complicated. So instead she had taken to keeping somewhat different company.

"Perhaps you should join us," Ginny said finally. Ending her train of though. Narcissa smiled even more at this and nodded.

"Perhaps I will. And now maybe we should track down that troublesome child so that you can get home and I can send some owls off to convince Mr. Fields he really just needs a short holiday himself."

**Six and a half Years Ago**

"Gin!" a very familiar voice called from the other side of the door to the flat Ginny was renting. It had been six months since she had taken over care of Scorpius Malfoy and the transition had been anything but simple. The boy refused to leave his room most days and kept demanding to see his mother and father. Ginny sighed, she was seated on the other side of his bedroom door – a spot she had spent the better part of six months in, trying to coax him out. She waved her hand at the door to release the wards as she stood and brushed herself off.

"You can come in," she said as she made her way down the short hallway to put the teakettle on.

Harry Potter entered her apartment then, his hands full of broken down cardboard boxes. The teakettle started to whistle as he put them on the floor and walked to the kitchen.

"Hullo Gin," he said softly. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shrugged out of the embrace to pour the tea and frowned at him.

"Don't Harry."

"It doesn't have to be like this you know," he demanded his green eyes lighting up with an emotion she was so used to seeing now. Anger. She sighed, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"For now, I think it does."

"It's been six months Gin, don't you think it's time I come home?"

"Is that why you brought boxes then, because you thought I'd let you come home? No."

"I was hoping," he replied gently. He scooped up one of the cups of tea and took a long sip, eyeing her over the top. She was still frowning as she stirred a cube of sugar in.

"How's my mum then? I haven't had a chance to see her lately." Ginny asked softly. Her mother had demanded her presence at each of the monthly family dinners the last six months but she had refused to go. Still trying to coax the young Malfoy out of his room. Somedays she was successful, like yesterday, and they would take a walk in to the park and get ice cream. Other days, like today, he would obstinately demand that she return him to his parents who she had obviously stolen him from.

Ginny was weary of the routine and part of her wanted to just pack him up and ship him off to whoever would take him. But the one time she had broached the topic with her father he had stated the only place for the boy was in a group home. Ginny refused to subject the boy, or the caretakers, to such a fate. She was convinced she could bring him round. But Harry, gods she missed him sometimes.

"She misses you. She wants you to come to dinner this Sunday," Harry said finally. He sat at the table and watched as Ginny played with the ring that still remained on her finger. He had insisted she keep it, for now.

"Have you found a flat yet?"

"Yeah. Down the street a ways. That building we looked at when we first started –"

"The one that I hated," Ginny replied with a chuckle. The building had been far to classy for her tastes. Marble floors throughout the lobby and elevators similar to the ministry. She preferred the low-key flat they'd chosen instead, especially after they'd fixed it up. And she had insisted on paying her share (which she wouldn't have been able to do in the first apartment).

"Yes," Harry said, with a chuckle of his own.

"Would you like any of the furniture," Ginny asked finally, gesturing around the flat. Harry shook his head firmly, and truthfully she was glad he did because she didn't think she could bear to part with any of it.

"No, I had them furnish it for me. Plus, you picked out everything here. It's yours. Maybe one day –"

"Ginerva," a small voice called from the hall. "Ginerva, I'd like some dinner."

Scorpius Malfoy appeared in the doorway then, looking somewhat penchant for his earlier behavior. He had decided, finally, that he would make peace for now, until he could find a way to contact his Grandmother Malfoy and escape the horrible little flat. He stopped when he reached the kitchen and saw Harry.

"What's he doing here," Scorpius demanded. His small arms folded in front of him. Once again Ginny wondered how a three year old could sound so entitled, so very much like his father.

"Harry came to visit Scorpius. Come sit at the table and I'll make you a sandwich and heat up some of the soup from last night."

Scorpius rounded the table, still glaring at Harry and threw himself into one of the chairs. After he inhaled the food in front of him, looking very much like Ronald Weasley, he jumped from the chair and stomped down the hall, slamming his door behind him.

Ginny sighed heavily and sat at the table with a fresh cup of tea putting her head in her hands. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out his flask.

"Seems like you could use some of this." He offered the flask to her and Ginny took a giant gulp. Harry took a swig himself and then put it down in front of them. It was practically empty at that point, mainly because he'd had several sips before knocking on the door. Ginny tipped the rest of it back into her mouth and stood. She rummaged through the cabinets for sometime before throwing her hands up in disgust.

"I know there's some Ogden's here somewhere," she spat.

Harry laughed at this. He stood and came up behind her. Reaching over her to the top shelf he moved several boxes of rice and pulled an aged bottle down.

"I think we were saving this for something special," he said as he blew the dust off the bottle. Ginny took it from him and uncorked it easily, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Now's as good a time as any. You know, I thought I was getting somewhere with him. But every time I do he just relapses and reminds me of his father all over again."

Harry just nodded. She had turned to offer the bottle to him and was looking intently at his face. He took another swig and put the bottle on the counter. Reaching past her again he pulled a couple tumblers from the cabinet and poured out even glasses. Ginny took a sip this time, already feeling the effects of the expensive firewhiskey. She leaned back against the counter with a sigh.

"I didn't think parenting would be this hard that's for sure. Mum always made it look so easy."

"Gin, you're doing fine. He'll come around," Harry said. He was slightly more forgiving now that the alcohol was taking effect. He took a drink from his glass and placed it on the counter next to hers, taking a step closer at the same time.

Ginny smiled, a genuine smile then and reached up to hug him. When he drew back he moved to leave but she grabbed his robes, pulling him closer and kissing him none too gently. All the frustration she'd felt in the last six months melded into that kiss and he pushed into her, against the counter, returning it easily. Gods he'd missed her.

The next morning he woke up and Ginny was gone. There was a note, taped neatly to the boxes she'd packed for him.

_**We can't do this. I love you but I have to put him first. Enjoy the new apartment and let me know if there's anything I can do for you.**_

_** -Gin.**_

**Six Years Ago**

Ginny looked up as an owl fell tapped her window. She finished signing the paperwork to send back to Gringotts with another sigh and went to open the window. The regal looking owl looked up at her and hooted impatiently, holding of its leg. Ginny took the scroll and the owl flew out without even waiting for a treat. Ginny huffed and turned the scroll over in her hand, it had the Black seal pressed into it. Only one person could have sent this.

Ginny tossed the scroll on the table with a frown, next to several others with the same seal. Scorpius appeared in the doorway, his hair brushed, in a pair of jeans and a green turtleneck.

"Can we go to the park?" he asked politely, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. Ginny looked up with a smile and nodded.

"As long as you don't mind stopping by Gringott's with me. I need to drop off all this paper work."

Scorpius nodded eagerly, anything to get out of the small flat.

"Can we get ice cream too?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly. When Ginny nodded again his face lit up. He didn't so much mind staying with her now. They'd formed a sort of camaraderie in the year he had been in her flat. And since Harry had stopped coming around he didn't mind as much. In fact, they didn't get many visits anymore.

Sometimes Ginny's father would stop by, but Scorpius didn't mind him. He would tell all sorts of funny stories and show Scorpius muggle items called lecktronics. Ginny had even said that maybe they could get a television if he was good. He didn't really know what it was but it sure sounded exciting. Other days her brother George would stop by with his son Fred. Even though Fred had ugly orangey hair, not anything like Ginny's pretty red hair, he was fun to play with and pretty interesting to talk too. He always snuck in some of Uncle George's jokes – Scorpius frowned inwardly at the last time they'd used one. He'd managed to get Ginny to eat a canary cream and even when she was squaking he could tell he was in for a beating when she changed back.

She didn't though, spank him, she'd sent him to his room without being able to finish his dessert – his favorite too, her chocolate mousse cake – and hadn't let him go to the park for a week. But it was pretty funny to see her squawking like a bird. He'd heard her laughing in the floo about it after that with someone, he thought maybe Harry. But he tried not to think about the green-eye monster.

The business with Gringott's didn't take long – just like Ginny promised. Scorpius had found that the witch always kept her promises. If she couldn't keep one she wouldn't make it. He thought he liked this about her. They got to get ice cream on their way to the park. Days like these Scorpius could almost forget that his parents had abandoned him. Left him with this witch who associated with people they really like didn't like, like Harry Potter for one, and just enjoy himself.

While they were sitting outside the parlor eating their ice cream, Scorpius saw a familiar blonde head walking down the street. It paused in front of a dress shop to speak with someone walking with it. He sprang from his seat, ignoring Ginny's admonishment and sprinted down the street. Throwing his arms around the legs of the woman with the long blonde and slightly black hair he held on like his life depended on it.

"GRANDMOTHER!"

"Oh…Oh dear," Narcissa managed to pry the young boys arms from around her legs and knelt down to embrace him. Tears fell easily down Scorpius' face as he sniffled loudly. "Now, now. That's enough of that. Where is Miss Weasley?"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET ME," Scorpius was bawling loudly. Not even registering what Narcissa was saying. She looked around and noticed Ginny making her way quickly towards them, trying not to draw anymore attention to the scene. Narcissa found that she appreciated this. Ginerva certainly could have caused a much bigger scene. Especially since Narcissa didn't exactly have her permission to visit with Scorpius – and the Minister had been clear, she could only see him on Ginerva's terms.

Scorpius was barely sobbing at the point that Ginny finally reached them. He merely had his head buried in Narcissa's neck. Soaking the top of her robes as she hugged him tightly.

"No darling you have to stop making such a scene. It's unseemly for a Malfoy," she said softly. She felt Scorpius nod and looked up to meet the frustrated eyes of one Ginerva Weasley.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny stated when she finally reached them. To her credit she did not try to yank Scorpius away from the elder woman but merely stood, blocking the view of the two from passerby. She looked beyond Narcissa to the man who was with her, who she offered a nod and a "Counselor," by way of greeting.

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Ginerva. You haven't responded to my owls," the Counselor said easily cutting the woman off. He, for one, did not want the child dissolving into sobs again. Not when Arthur was adamant that the situation was just beginning to turn around.

"I haven't had a chance to open them," Ginny said, eyeing him somewhat suspiciously before she looked down to speak to Narcissa. "I've been dealing with the goblins at Gringott's – you know how that goes – and trying to find us a home. I'm afraid that my flat just isn't what we need right now. I was going to take a look at them today now that my investments are all settled," Ginny said finally, conceding that perhaps she had been a bit hasty in dismissing the Malfoy-Black patriarch.

"Perhaps we could have some lunch?" Narcissa offered. Ginny was surprised that it was not a demand, so surprised that she found herself nodding.

"That would be nice. Scorpius, would you like that?"

The young boy looked up, probably as startled as Ginny and nodded eagerly. Lunch was a mostly quiet affair for Ginny who sat back and watched Narcissa interact with her grandson. She was pleasantly surprised with how warm the woman was toward him – it was unexpected. She had always viewed the matriarch as a cold shallow woman, but she was beginning to sense that perhaps first impressions were not what they seemed.

However, Ginny found herself holding her breath when Scorpius demanded, somewhere near the end of their relatively calm meal, why Narcissa had allowed him to be placed with a Weasley.

"Darling…" Narcissa paused looking at Ginny. Then sighed and plowed on. "I didn't have a choice. And you know grandmother hasn't been feeling very well. I wouldn't be able to look after you like Ginerva can."

Scorpius looked quite crestfallen at this and Ginny's heart went out to him.

"Perhaps we could arrange more lunches. And maybe some overnight stays," Ginny offered finally, looking up to meet Narcissa's eyes. The older woman smiled, a genuine smile not the usual Malfoy smirk.

"I would very much like that," she replied and looked at Scorpius expectantly.

"That would be okay?" He asked, his lower lip trembling slightly. He didn't really believe that Ginny was being honest.

"Yes, that would be okay with me, if that's what you'd like. But you'll have to make me a promise in return," Ginny replied.

"Okay," Scorpius said with a small frown. "What's the promise though?"

"No more locking yourself in your room. If you start that again then we'll have to revisit this idea. And I want you to agree to come and visit my family. They'd all very much like to meet you," Ginny replied. She knew she was asking a lot of the young child. But she missed her family, and she wanted to be able to see them, and to bring Scorpius along.

"That's two promises." Scorpius pointed out even as he nodded. "But I can do that if I can see Grandmother."

"Would you like to have him for the day Sunday Narcissa? It's my mother's family lunch."

"Wouldn't you like Scorpius to go with you?" Narcissa asked surprised. Sunday was only a couple days away. She didn't think the young woman would trust her to take Scorpius on her own so soon.

"I think introducing him to them slowly would be best," Ginny replied with a smile at the boy. "There are quite a few of us now, with all my nieces and nephews."

**Four and half Years Ago**

"Scorpius are you ready to go to your Grandmother's?"

"Coming mum!" Scorpius yelled running down the stairs. He paused to straighten his pressed pants and looked up at Ginny's surprised face. It was the first time he had called him mum. Usually he had address her as ma'am or Ginny – she had finally broken him of the Ginerva habit.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking down at his clothes. Ginny shook her head and bent down to scoop the boy into a hug.

"No darling. Nothing wrong." Ginny didn't mention that he'd called her mum, and he didn't seem to think it was anything of importance. "Come on we don't want to be late. You know how your grandmother frowns on that."

Scorpius nodded, looking serious. He took his black cloak from Ginny and fastened it, taking her hand. Ginny pulled her wand out and apparted them to the front of Narcissa's home.

She was living in a posh townhouse not far from the Wiltshire Manor. Ginny touched her wand to the gates and waited, straightening her own emerald cloak. They didn't wait long before a house elf appeared to open the gates. Ginny led Scorpius up the path, admiring, not for the first time, the neatly trimmed gardens in front of the townhouse; the house elf led them through the door and gestured to the parlor that Ginny and Narcissa usually talked in.

"Mistress asked to have a word with Miss Wealsey. And for the young Master, perhaps a bowl of ice cream?" Scorpius nodded eagerly and followed the elf to the kitchens. Ginny opened the doors, unsure of why they were shut and stepped into the darkened parlor. A fire burned in the fireplace despite the warmth outside.

"Narcissa?" she called quietly. The older woman waved from a chair in front of the fire and Ginny approached quietly. She gasped when she saw the draw look on Narcissa's face. The woman looked like she was in a good deal of pain.

"Hello Ginerva," she said. Her voice sounded dry, and came out as almost a gasp. Ginny fell into the seat next to her and took the woman's hand.

"Narcissa what's wrong?" Ginny asked, squeezing the older woman's hand softly. Narcissa offered her a weak smile.

"I'm just having a bad day today. I want to…tell you what's going on. But first you must swear a witches' oath that you won't tell another soul about it." Ginny frowned at this but nodded.

"Counselor," Narcissa called softly. Draco's lawyer stepped from the shadows, wand held out. Ginny turned her hand so Narcissa could grip it and he waved his wand over their bound hands.

"I so swear," Ginny said, watching as the magic swirled around their hands, a faint gold circlet before it faded completely.

"During the war I was cursed," Narcissa started. She paused, taking a deep breath and a sip of the water that Draco's lawyer offered. "They haven't found a counter curse for it yet. It was one of the Dark Lord's creation and…I'm afraid that he's the only one who understood how to reverse it.

The medics can usually control it with potions, at least the symptoms, but some days are worse then others. Today just happens to be one of those days. I had hoped that perhaps it would pass by the time you came but that does not appear to be so. You can understand why I don't want anyone else knowing...With Draco…I've had to take over some control of the business and weakness isn't tolerated among those snakes."

"Narcissa why didn't you tell me sooner? Does Draco know?"

"No one but Lucius knew, and he took the secret to his grave…I'm afraid my condition was part of what drove him there," Narcissa said with a small smile. "No matter what people thought of our marriage…He did love me, in his own way. And he couldn't fix this, something he blamed himself for causing. Ginerva this is why I couldn't take my grandson. And I wouldn't let him go to that woman's parents. I asked your father who he thought would be best. He chose you, I don't know why…And I don't know why you took him in, but I cannot thank you enough. For raising him to be such a well-mannered boy and for allowing me to enjoy my good days with him. I'm not sure how many will be left."

Narcissa coughed and took another sip of water. Ginny face fell even more and she gripped the older woman's hand. Caring for her had come in small doses – Ginny hadn't expected to like the older woman. But watching her interact with Scorpius had changed her mind. The woman did know how to love, and despite her chilly exterior in public, had never treated Ginny with anything but respect. Though Ginny expected that her improved wardrobe, remnants of her successful career with the Harpies, had helped her win Narcissa's respect. She no longer looked like the Weasley she had been in school. She looked like someone who belonged in society.

"Have you looked at the house I suggested," Narcissa asked finally – signaling the end of their discussion on the matter. Ginny nodded.

"I've put in an offer now I just have to wait. Scorpius loved it, and it really was exactly what I was looking for. I just hope they accept my offer – we really can't live in the flat anymore. And I've sent out owls to find him a tutor. I thought he should start after his birthday."

Narcissa nodded in approval her eyes sliding shut somewhat. Ginny squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to bring Scorpius home. I have some interviews tomorrow if you're feeling up to taking him for the day. I'd arranged for my mother, but I wouldn't mind cancelling and bringing him here instead."

"Thank you Ginerva," the older woman said. Ginny merely nodded and quietly left the room.


	4. Secrets

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love feedback, and constructive criticism so keep them coming. I don't like to clog up my stories with endless replies so I've been sending messages to those of you who are logged in. Those of you who aren't – well you're out of luck for now. I will be going back and editing the previous chapters – probably next weekend, but I can't be bothered right now. It's mostly just grammatical errors there won't be any plot changes.

Also, for those of you who don't know a Barrister is a lawyer who specializes in litigation in England. I used the term interchangeably with Counselor. A solicitor is an actual attorney with the power to contract and everything else we typically associate with a lawyer.

I am updating heavy now. I am going to try and put a good portion up before Thanksgiving because after that is finals and I don't know how active I'll be (the library swallows me then). So enjoy it while you can.

* * *

Draco swept through the halls of Malfoy Manor, furious that it was thick with dust. He snapped his fingers several times as he ran a finger down the receiving table in the front foyer. What had the bloody elves been doing? His favorite elf, the one who had cared for him in his youth, appeared and bowed low.

"Master has returned!" the thing said, the tip of its nose almost touching the floor of the manor.

"Why is the Manor so dreadfully…disgusting," Draco asked his voice dangerously low. First Ginny had kicked him off her grounds and barred the gate to him. And now he came home to a disgusting house. Trixie, for her part, looked sufficiently upset.

"Trixie is very sorry sir, but the Ministry ordered all the elves out of the house except for Trixie. The others have been helping Master's mother at her house. Trixie has kept Master's office and suite very clean. But Trixie hasn't been able –"

"That's enough. Collect the others except for my mother's personal elf and clean the Manor top to bottom immediately. Borrow the elves from the villas in France and Italy too. Tell them these are my orders. I want it spotless." Draco snarled. He turned on his heel and heard Trixie pop out of the Manor.

He wandered the halls to his study and pushed open the door. Despite the slightly musty smell from being sealed from all except Trixie, the office was immaculate. He smiled at this and walked to the cabinet. Pulling out a decanter of whiskey he poured a glass and took a long drink. He had missed alcohol during his incarceration. They didn't even allow wine.

Pouring himself another glass Draco retreated from the study and walked down the hall to his suite. Instead of pushing open his bedroom door, however, he turned to the one directly across from it. Tearing the tape off he pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

It was decorated in pale lavenders and earth tones; the comforter was still mussed from where her body had been. There was a thick layer of dust on everything, making the lavender bed cover look dull. He walked over to the vanity and was surprised at what greeted him. He hadn't seen himself since his incarceration; maybe there had been some sense in Ginny turning him away. His hair was long, almost as long as his father's on his deathbed, and looked almost stringy and dirty blonde despite the fact that he had showered right before leaving Azkaban. His face was gaunt from and paler than ever from a lack of sun and dark shadows ringed his eyes which seemed set rather further back in his head. The black sweater his mother had sent with his Barrister hung loosely from his thin frame – he'd certainly lost his seeker build while he'd been away. Disgusted he turned away from the vanity, taking another deep drink from his glass. He stared at the room for a long time before he downed the rest of his glass.

"You've caused quite the mess Astoria. I hope you're enjoying your laugh up there," Draco muttered as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. He pulled his wand out and sealed it so that no one but him could enter. Leaving the tape on the floor he went across the hall to his own room. A shower and change of clothes was in order, and a quick spell to cut his hair, he'd have to look his best when he went to meet his mother.

* * *

"_Malfoy, hands through the door you have a visitor," a guard shouted, sliding the small square back and Draco stuck his hands through. When he pulled them back they were magically bound. He flexed his hands but stepped back as the guard pulled the door open, wand trained on him. _

_ The two walked the halls in an alarmingly familiar manner. Draco had made the same walk five days a week for the past seven years to meet with Ginny and his Counselor. Never his mother, which somewhat surprised him, and never anyone new. He was aware that Potter had pulled strings with the order to force him into solitary confinement. The Ministry, of course, had been only too happy to comply. They never had been able to punish him after the war. _

_ The guard secured him in the conference room and left. Several minutes later the Warden opened the door. When he stepped back Draco was surprised to see that Ronald Weasley waited on the other side of the door. Weasley entered and threw himself in the seat, his face unreadable. The Warden left with instructions to knock when he was ready to leave._

_ "Malfoy," Ron said by way of greeting. Draco merely stared at him. "I'm not here to question you…In an official capacity anyway. It's off the record."_

_ "And why should I believe that," Draco snarled in reply. Ron shrugged putting his hands up in a motion of defeat._

_ "We already know that you're not going to talk. And if you don't want to speak with me then I don't see how I can help you, but I think you should at least listen to what I have to say." Ron said finally._

_ "Why would you want to help me?" Draco managed to hiss past his incredulity. Ron didn't reply, instead he slid several photos across the table to Draco. They were pictures of his son, who looked much older than he remembered. Draco sighed as he picked the top one up and ran a finger over the curve of his sons face. He was flying in what appeared to be a Quidditch game. A gaggle of other children also in the air, and Draco saw a house in the distance that looked like it was about to fall over – held up only by magic. The Burrow._

_ "Ginny wanted me to bring those. They're from his birthday. His tenth birthday. I've been reading your file Draco, and as far as I can tell they haven't got enough to actually bring the charges, especially after what your attorney's had thrown out, but they're still trying to build a case anyway. So what I don't understand is why you're still sitting here seven years later. Waiting for a trial that's never going to come. And if it did, seems like you have more to lose than to gain."_

_ "I had nothing to do with her death," Draco started then stopped, staring at the picture. "In the strictest sense."_

_ "If you would give me a statement. I could try to get the charges dropped. Dad doesn't want to drag this out anymore. But…If we helped you there would be…conditions." Draco laughed, a short bark._

_ "Aren't there always?"_

_ "They aren't from the Ministry. They're from my sister."_

_ "What does she want?" Draco asked, looking slightly resigned._

_ "An agreement that _if_ we help you, she gets to remain in Scorpius' life. She's grown quite attached you know. But I'd like to see her get her life back. And I'd think you'd like to spend the next year with your son. Before he goes off to Hogwarts for seven years."_

_ Draco seemed to consider this for a long time before he placed the picture on the table with a sigh._

_ "Well I was ready to concede that anyway I suppose, she's the only mother he's known for a long time. The story's going to take a while – you might as well get comfortable."_

_ Ron nodded. He took out a piece of parchment and a quick quotes quill, showing them to Draco._

_ "You can read it, before I take it. If you don't like it I'll come back and we can change it. I won't share anything with anyone that isn't already involved with the case," he offered in a rare stroke of generosity. Draco nodded his assent and Ron placed the quote on the page._

_ "Ronald Weasley, Auror, Order of Merlin Third Class. Statement of Draco Malfoy taken at Azkaban. July 1." He spoke clearly and the quill darted across the page. Draco was pleased to see it documented it in full, without changing anything as Rita Skeeter's quill was wont to do._

_ "Astoria and I didn't marry for love," Ron snorted at this and Draco frowned. _

_ "I'm sorry, but that's stating the obvious," he replied blithely. Draco ignored him and continued._

_ "The Greengrasses were pretty much bankrupt after the war. Her father was a drunk and a bit of a gambler and her mother was obsessed with keeping up pretenses. Instead of cutting costs, she bled them dry with balls and tea parties while he spent the little excess on booze and cards. Astoria came to my father. She knew that we needed an alliance outside…the Dark Magic he had surrounded our family with. My father agreed that should she marry me, and produce an heir, then he would give her family an allowance so long as our marriage remained intact and free of scandal. So we married._

_ When Scorpius was born, Daphne left for the Continent and I'm afraid that Astoria was a little lost. She never wanted to be a mother and she was completely uninterested in caring for Scorpius. She was happy to dump him on house elves. I wasn't particularly interested in being a husband – I hadn't had a choice in the marriage after all – and I was focused on raising our son and managing my company. _

_She began to frequent muggle bars and on more than one occasion she returned home with the scum she met there. My mother finally put her foot down. I didn't approve of the way she was acting, but I didn't truly care as long as Scorp didn't see and I didn't have to deal with her. Mother started making her attend the functions she herself was required to attend, and tried to morph her into the society wife she was supposed to be._

_It was a bit much for Astoria. And she came one night begging me to find a way for her to cope, to get her out of her engagements. I brushed her off, telling her it was her duty as Mrs. Malfoy. Scorpius had been sick for days, and I blamed her. She left that night and didn't come back until I sent a private investigator to find her. She was disheveled, smelled of booze and her eyes were unfocused. When I asked where she was found the investigator indicated that she was in some flat in London, and it appeared she was doing some sort of drug. I put her in her room to detox and left – I was attending a Ministry function that night for international businesses with the Minister of Foreign Affairs._

_When I got home that night she was dead. I didn't help her, but I certainly didn't kill her."_

"_Why didn't you give this statement sooner?"_

"_I was hoping that your father would let it go. He saw me that night, I was a wreck and I was trying to comfort a sick son. They took him and I lost it. I didn't want the scandal to go into the papers – I don't want my son to know that his mother was a whore…And that she killed herself getting high on some common muggle drug." Draco spat the last part. "But you're right. I'm not doing any good rotting in here. And I frankly couldn't care less what the papers say about her anymore. I was hoping Daphne would help me clear my name but she's taken to the wind again – and it appears that my Barrister has been unable to make the charges go away in any legal sense, even with the help of our family soliticor. And we're running out of money to pay him with most of my assets frozen –" Ron frowned here and backed the quill up to cross this out. The Ministry was supposed to have frozen ALL of the Malfoy assets, he wasn't about to go digging into that. Harry might be set on hanging Malfoy, but Ron was inclined to see his sister happy again. He motioned for Draco to continue when the line was gone._

"_With all the motions he's been filing, I'm just stuck here, waiting for the trial that seems like it may never come. And you're right. I would like to spend my son's last pre-Hogwarts year with him."_

* * *

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he walked up the path to his mother's door. He hadn't been able to do anything about the dark circles around his eyes but had cast an almost competent glamour on them to hide their shrunken appearance. If she didn't look too close she wouldn't notice the magic at all. He had cut his hair to a more acceptable length and tied it back with a thong at his neck, as his father used too, until he could see a Barber – the first thing on his list tomorrow. Trixie had fetched some smaller clothes for him so it no longer looked as though he was swimming in the shirt he was wearing. He suspected she had cast some altering charms on it – but couldn't be bothered to ask because he really didn't care. He hoped when he got into the air again he would regain his lost muscle and fit back into his old clothes. Though a trip to the tailor seemed to be in order for the next day as well.

A house elf answered the door and Draco stepped into the foyer. He looked around the sleek charm of the area with unmasked appreciation. His mother's decorative tastes shone without his father's needs for pretense. He could tell there were some family heirlooms missing though – Black heirlooms – and hoped that she hadn't sold them to pay his bills. He'd told her where the money was hidden, but he didn't know if she'd retrieved it, or how much the almost daily meetings and frequent owls with his Barrister had cost. The same elf appeared to lead him upstairs to his mother's quarters. He was surprised, it was unlike his mother to receive anyone in her personal quarters, and he had not had such a visit since his school days. Certainly not since he'd been married.

The elf gestured to the door to her study and he opened it stepping into the dim interior. He saw her bundled up in front of the fire, a book open in her lap though it didn't look like she was paying much attention to it as the candle had burnt quite low.

"Mother?" he asked. She opened her eyes and offered him a small smile.

"Come give your mother a kiss. You Barrister told me you'd be getting out today," she said gesturing him forward. He was surprised, suddenly, of how old she looked. Her blonde hair was streaked through with silvery gray, where the blacker strands had once beem. He managed to keep himself from frowning and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She motioned for him to take the seat across from her and he felt the heat from the fire burning through his think shirt. He didn't understand how she was under so many blankets.

"I was hoping…that you could owl Ginerva for me…" Narcissa said, gesturing to the parchment on the table next to him. "Ask her if she could bring over some potions for me. Tell her I've run out – she'll know what to bring."

Draco did as he was directed and the elf appeared to take the letter to an owl. Why the elf hadn't been dispatched to fill this task earlier was unclear to him until he noticed her hands shaking.

"Are you sick mother," he asked finally, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. He shouldn't feel like a little boy.

"Nothing Ginerva can't help with," she replied with another small smile. "Draco, I'm just so happy you're home. You can stay here for a spell if you'd like. Scorpius loves it here. He has his own room – I expect you'll have to prepare a room for him at the Manor."

Draco hadn't thought of this either. The last time Scorpius had been at the Manor he had still been in his nursery, attached to Draco's suite. He would need his own suite now – complete with a bathroom and colors befitting a ten year old. Not a pastel blue nursey that belonged to an infant. He frowned.

"I see you hadn't thought of that," Narcissa said with a chuckle. "Did you rush off to scoop him out of Ginny's arms like a knight in shining armor too?"

Draco's frown deepened and his mother's chuckle turned into a peal of laughter.

"Oh I wish I could have seen the lecture she rounded on you."

"I don't think it's funny that I'm being kept away from my son."

"Draco, I'm sure you looked a fright. No mother in her right mind would have let you near her son. Add in the fact that Ginny is as fierce as a bear protecting her cub and you were done for."

"Grown quite close to her haven't you?" Draco asked petulantly – upset that his mother wasn't taking his side.

"Yes, we have had a chance to get to know each other in the last seven years. Ginerva has changed a lot in that time – it would do you well to remember that," Narcissa said gently. "She's not the girl she was when her father showed up on her doorstep with your son."

Draco let out a long whistle of breath at this point and stood to pace.

"She told me that I can visit him for lunch tomorrow."

"Why don't you invite them here. Then you won't be in completely unfamiliar territory – and I had to cancel my visit with him today and I do love to spend time with him."

Draco felt suddenly that his son's time was going to be monopolized but quickly squashed this feeling at the hopeful look on his mother's face.

"Of course," he said finally. Suddenly the floo roared to life and Ginny's head appeared.

"Narcissa I just received your owl, I was wondering if you minded if I brought those over straightaway you really should tell me before –" Ginny paused as Draco stepped into view. "Oh. Hello Draco."

"Now is fine Ginny. Give me a minute and I'll lift the wards for you to floo –"

"Nonsense." Ginny admonished her with a frown. She eyed Draco again before opening her mouth to speak. "I'll just apparate, I have to pop back to the house anyway to pick them up. You know why."

Draco's ears perked at the disapproving tune to Ginny's voice but her head was already gone. He looked at his mother expectantly and she sighed.

"Well I suppose it won't do any harm to tell you now."


	5. Lunch at the Black Estate

Ginny pulled gently at the hem of her plain navy blue dress and groaned inwardly that the heels she had pulled on were already starting to pinch her toes. She didn't very much enjoy getting dressed up – but Narcissa had made it quite clear that she didn't enjoy visiting with company that arrived in jeans, so like everything else Ginny had compromised on, she bought some plain easy to slip into dresses and wore them.

Mind, plain and easy to wear did not mean cheap. The wardrobe additions had cost her more than she liked to admit, even to herself, and she had always chewed Harry out when he mentioned it. Like he had any room to talk – she'd seen his new, extravagant – flat, it bespoke the wealth that his parents had left him. He didn't understand why she found this strange, so she didn't bother continuing the conversation. In fact, they didn't converse very often lately anyway. Though he had sent her an owl asking her to attend the Minister's Halloween ball with him in just short of a month. She had thrown the letter on the kitchen table with everything else she had to sort through before leaving for the Black estate.

The house elf opened the door before they even knocked and Ginny led Scorpius inside. He had been oddly withdrawn since she had explained that his father was back and he would be able to visit with him today. She wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but she hoped he opened up for Draco. She certainly didn't want to be blamed for turning him against his father.

Draco appeared then, walking down the stairs with an easy grace. Ginny offered him a small smile. She hadn't been to visit him since she had brought the agreement she had drafted with her own solicitor to Azkaban. Right after Ron had pulled enough strings to orchestrate his release.

"Ginerva," Draco greeted her when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Scorpius had stepped slightly behind her and she stepped to the side, bending down so she was even with him.

"Scorpius this is your father, you remember him don't you?"

Scorpius looked at Draco and Ginny was surprised to see that he had settled one on sending one of the infamous Malfoy glares at him – the fury in his eyes visible to her only because she had seen it so many times. She rested a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her the fury fading. "Scorpius, remember what we talked about…"

"No!" Scorpius yelled. He launched himself at Draco then, showing, perhaps, his Weasley upbringing as he leveled a swift kick at Draco's shins. "HE LEFT ME. YOU, YOU LEFT ME."

Draco had to stop himself from cursing as his son's foot connected with his shin. He was about to draw his wand when he found Ginny ably scooping the ten year old up as though he was still three and hauling him from the entryway. Where they were going he wasn't sure, but he lowered himself onto the steps with a heavy sigh. Because despite the fact that his son was probably being reprimanded right now, what he had said was true.

He was also rather annoyed at the very Weasley-esque behavior his son was displaying. He'd _thought_ that Ginny and he had agreed he would be raised to carry on the Malfoy name. But certainly launching himself in a physical attack bespoke too much time with Ron Wealsey and the other red heads of that family.

_Gods, what have I gotten myself into._ Draco thought. Ginny emerged from the depths of the house with an apologetic smile on her face. And Draco frowned. She didn't look very sorry that Scorpius had kicked him.

"He's a little confused right now. He also doesn't necessarily recognize you. Narcissa only let me put photos of you in the album up to your marriage…She wasn't sure you'd want pictures of Astoria in there and…when me made it he'd already started calling me mum. I thought you could explain that mess to him."

"You never informed that he was calling you his mother," Draco stated stiffly. He pulled himself up off the stairs so that she was no longer looking down at him.

"You never asked, and anyway it hardly seemed important. Take a walk with me Draco, I want to tell you a couple things and your mother's doing her best to talk some sense into Scorpius. I'm afraid I've never been good at dealing with him when he's in this state…We're both too stubborn."

Draco allowed himself to be led into the backyard that was just beginning to show signs of autumn and down the path. The backyard had to have been magically enlarged, there wasn't room for gardens like this in a townhouse…But he knew his mother and he was sure she'd done just this. She loved her flowers.

"Draco, I need you to let go of this animosity you seem to harbor toward me," Ginny said finally with a heavy sigh. She stopped at a bench and fell heavily into it, ignoring the fact that she had on a dress and that the bench might be dirty. He brushed off a bit of dust before he sat next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I thought you'd be happy to get on with your life. I don't understand why everyone's so bloody angry with me!"

"Get on with my life. Draco what exactly do you think I've been doing for the last seven years?"

"I was under the impression that you were forced to put your life on hold and take care of my son."

"Draco I've been building a life for me and Scorpius, I retired from my Quidditch career –" Draco moved to interrupt her and Ginny held up a hand – "I bought a house in the country, I enrolled him with a private tutor, I taught him to fly and got him involved in a Junior Quidditch league and I started a fairly successful business. In my spare time I worked tirelessly to get you released because that boy deserves a father more than anything in the world. Did you know that the first six months he stayed with me he would only leave his room to eat, and then only because I wouldn't bring food to him?"

Draco chuckled at this but frowned nonetheless. He hadn't realized that the three year old had been so perceptive of the events that had happened.

"He was so upset that you left him that he _convinced_ himself that I had kidnapped him and that you were looking for him. When he finally gave up that notion he was just beside himself thinking that you abandoned him. I refuse to see him hurt again –" she held her hand up to him again with a sigh – "Which means that we are going to have to take this at his pace. I know that you are eager to steal him away and make life all unicorns and rainbows again but it's just not going to be like that. He's your son after all."

"Unicorns and rainbows really?" Draco asked with a smirk. Ginny slapped his arm. "What is it with everyone abusing me today. I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Look at it from our point of view for a minute," Ginny stated lightly. Draco looked at her then and really saw her for the first time. She looked so much older than her years, but motherhood had had the opposite effect on her that it had had on Astoria. She glowed with the responsibility and she seemed to have a genuinely good relationship with his son. He supposed he couldn't begrudge her the term of endearment his son had bestowed on her, though it was so typically common. _Weasleys._

"So Narcissa told you then…About what's been going on," Ginny asked finally. Studying her hands.

"Yes. And she said that you've taken over controlling her symptoms. You didn't have to do that, St. Mungo's is quite capable." Ginny snorted.

"Hardly. The potions they gave her made for more bad days than not. I've been altering them slowly to see if I can create a mixture that gives her an almost normal life. Though if she'd tell me BEFORE she runs out she would have a much better chance at that. Even a single day not taking them will cause a relapse. This past time she waited two days to contact me."

"I think perhaps she needed me to see what her condition was," Draco said softly. Finally understanding why Ginny had demanded he see his mother first. That, and the fact that his shin was starting to bruise from his encounter with his son.

"You said that Scorpius is in a Junior Quidditch league?"

"Yes and he's quite good."

"Of course he is, he inherited my Seeker reflexes," Ginny laughed aloud at this.

"Scorpius is a Chaser, Draco. And he's one of the highest scoring Chaser's in the league." Draco huffed at this. A Malfoy…Playing as a Chaser…He sighed, well there could be worse things. He had always wanted to Keep but his father had insisted he train as a Seeker. Perhaps some changes were…for the best.

_Can't believe I just thought that. Everything's changed and nothing seems to be better besides the fact that Astoria is finally out of my hair and I'm not rotting in Azkaban anymore. _

Ginny was talking to him again but he was finding it hard to pay attention. She was chattering on about Scorpius' last game, but his eyes had settled on her left hand. It was still devoid of a ring, in fact she hadn't mentioned Potter since she'd been here…Or any other bloke for that matter.

"So I was thinking that you could attend the Halloween ball with Scorpius and I. It's his first Minister's ball, but your mother and I want him to be announced to society before he goes to Hogwart's and now is as good a time as any. And it will serve to reintroduce you at the same time. His presence will keep everyone on their best behavior."

"Wait, what –" Draco sputtered; trying to backtrack in his mind to see if he'd heard he right. She was looking at him with her eyes narrowed.

"You weren't listening were you," She huffed.

"No I was pondering why you haven't mentioned Potter since you got here, I know you worship him," Draco replied sarcastically.

Ginny stood at this point. Offered him a glare and disappeared from the gardens. Draco was left to stare after her in surprise.

_What. Just. Happened._

* * *

Ginny remained cold towards him through lunch and he was forced to make conversation with his son, who – while not blatantly ignoring him – still seemed rather put out to be having lunch with him. He was pleased to see that the ten year old had excellent table manners and seemed to know what cutlery to use when. Narcissa seemed to also be ignoring him, talking to Ginny in hushed tones about some upcoming tea party. His ears perked when he heard Ginny say that she would be attending especially when he heard Parkinson's name in the same sentence.

"Yes," Ginny was saying, "her son seems to get on well with Scorpius and Luna said that she would probably be going with her boys. I don't really see a way for me to politely decline at this point. What with Leo playing in the league now. I just wish her mother wasn't such a cow."

Narcissa chuckled at this and admonished Ginny lightly. When Draco turned his attention back to Scorpius the boy was watching him – fork poised over his pasta. When Draco met his eyes the boy quickly looked down at his plate and took another bite.

"Mum says I'm to go to the Halloween ball," Scorpius said finally, breaking the silence between the two men. Draco nodded.

"She mentioned that to me too. You don't seem very excited."

"Seems boring," Scorpiu said with a frown. "Leo Parkinson went to one over the summer and said it was. Not like we can play Quidditch like at those silly tea parties – least at those we don't have to get tutored. Have to get tutored THEN go to the stupid ball." Draco chuckled at this, remembering that he had felt very much the same when he was ten years old. "Plus Uncle Harry says he's gonna bring Mum."

"Scorpius," Ginny warned, interrupting her conversation with Narcissa to give him a pointed glare.

"It's not polite to talk about other people's business Scorpius," Narcissa said.

"Yes grandmother," Scorpius said with a sigh. When the women turned back to one another he rolled his eyes. Draco had to keep from laughing.

"They have spy ears," Draco said lowering his voice to an exaggerated whisper. Scorpius' eyes widened and he looked at Ginny and Narcissa to see if they were going to yell at Draco for the slight – but the women were pointedly ignoring them both now.

As lunch was finishing Ginny finally turned from Narcissa to look at Draco.

"Scorpius is going to stay with Narcissa tonight. I have to take care of some more delicate potions and as much as he's a help in the lab," Scorpius beamed at this, "he doesn't typically sleep until I finish and it's going to be a late night. Can you bring him to his match in the morning and I'll meet you there?"

"Of course."

"Scorpius escort your mother out," Narcissa said with a wave of her hand. Ginny bent down to kiss the woman's cheek and swept from the room to retrieve her cloak. Scorpius stood and followed her out.

"You two seem chummy," Draco said, only a little petualant. Narcissa laughed.

"She's all I've had for the past five or so years. We've certainly…Bonded. I even go to dinner at the Weasley's sometimes. I'm sure your father is rolling over in his grave."


	6. Halloween

A/N: Tryin to keep the word around floating around/or at least 2500 words. We'll see how this chapter goes. Originally I was going to include the end of this in the last chapter then I thought we probably needed a little more time between. Keep me posted on the speed.

PS. I only speak English fluently so pardon my mistakes if I butcher a language.

* * *

After the match Draco began attending Scorpius' four a week practices. He was impressed with the young boy's abilities and pleased that Ginny had found him a competent coach and team. Some of the other teams were hardly managed and looked horrible on their brooms. But his son's team flew like an organized unit and it was easy to see Scorpius' skill as a Chaser. It was also easy to see that he had learned a lot of this from Ginny.

The next month had flown by and it was at his next match that Draco found himself in a skybox with Ginny and several other contributors to the league. He himself had donated a substantial amount to the league when had taken back over his own finances. It was a worthy donation, it also didn't hurt that he was able to outdo the young Weasley in at least one aspect of his son's life.

"Hullo Draco," Ginny said. It was one of the first times they had spoken alone since her little explosion in the garden. The moment had puzzled him during most of his free time, which was admittedly a lot as he often sat at his desk at Malfoy Enterprises completely bored out of his mind. He found that the business didn't need him that much since his incarceration. His mother had developed an able board that needed only final approval for most projects. It seemed he would need to find something new to occupy his time, he didn't think that interrupting the smooth machine that had replaced him was really intelligent at this point in time.

"Afternoon Ginerva, he's on his game again," Draco said happily watching as Scorpius scored another goal. The match today was much more even than the last match he'd watched.

"Yes, he practiced most of the day yesterday after he finished with his tutor. I had to drag him inside by threatening to take away his dessert." Draco chuckled. He took a sip of his whiskey and took a moment to look at the woman next to him. She was dressed simply in a pair of dark jeans, encased in a fashionable pair of brown riding boots, and an emerald green blouse. Around her neck was a simple locket and she wore only diamond studs in her ears. He found himself thinking that she was a refreshing breath of fresh air from the other mother's in the room, many of whom were wearing borderline cocktail wear and incredibly high heels. He found that he appreciated her simple sense of elegance and need for comfort.

"Have you bought his tux for the Halloween ball yet?" Draco asked, stamping on his thoughts about her attractiveness for more mundane matters.

"No, I thought we'd do that tomorrow. He was far too preoccupied with the match to sit still long enough to be measured and the tailor is very good about taking out last minute requests…now at least." Draco chuckled at this, suspecting that his mother had had something to do wit this but let it slide. "Have you thought anymore of attending with us?"

"Oh…No," Draco said. Ginny looked over at him, her eyes slightly narrowed and he put his hands up in defeat. "I assumed you were going to go with Potter, as Scorpius suggested."

"I'm not," Ginny replied stiffly. Draco gave her a questioning look and she took a long drink from her butterbeer. "I haven't spoken with Harry since your release. Though I suspect I'll have to when we go to my parent's tomorrow."

"I didn't realize. I have no problem escorting you…If that's what you'd truly like," Draco offered. He told himself he was being generous, she had, afterall, placed her life on hold for him for seven years. But in the back of his mind he had to admit it would be fun to see Potter with his back up, and to attend with her. He'd had the opportunity to observe her for the last month, although she had avoided being alone with him. And he found that she was a brilliant woman.

Recently she had been in the paper for her work on the wolfsbane potion. In the last few years she had produced a much more potent potion that left the user in complete control of himself when the change occurred. Her quote to the papers stated that she was still working on a much more complete cure, but that this was a step in the right direction. She had also, apparently, had moderate success with a vaccine for dragon pox. Although it did not eliminate the chances of contracting the disease, it at least gave children that contracted it a 95% chance of full recovery. Snape would have been proud, though he would have been loath to admit it.

"Good. I'll be wearing green." Ginny said with a smile. She reminded him, not the for the first time, of his mother. Like someone who had gotten exactly what she wanted in exactly the way she wanted to get it.

"I can bring Scorpius with me when I go to have a new tux fitted," Draco offered. Scorpius had just scored another goal and Ginny was clapping, but looking very much like she would rather be in the stands shouting him on with the gaggle of Weasleys in the top row directly across from them.

"That would be wonderful. I've been so busy that I haven't had a moment to myself lately."

"I saw in the papers. You're quite the sensation in the wizarding world right now," Draco said with a small smile.

Before Ginny could respond there was a father as her elbow mentioning something about a new apothecary he was going to be opening near Devon. Ginny offered him an apologetic smile as she allowed herself to be pulled away to speak with the man's partner. Draco turned his attention back to the game and found himself, once again, very much alone.

* * *

"Draco, Mum wants to know if you're ready yet." Scorpius called as he entered Draco's rooms. He found Draco in front of the mirror fussing over his hair. "Mum's right, you do take longer than a girl to get ready."

Scorpius broke into giggles at the glare that Draco sent him and sat on the edge of the tub to watch. Draco finally finished with his hair and started to on his tie. After the third try Scorpius was in a pile on the floor laughing. Growing frustrated Draco looked down on him.

"What?"

"Mum's much faster at that. You look like Uncle Ron trying to do it," Scorpius said with another giggle. He pulled himself off the floor and brushed off his pressed black pants. Grabbing his father's jacket from the back of the chair in the bedroom he pulled Draco down the stairs. Draco was grumbling that he was being led by a child – though grateful that his son was at least on speaking terms with him, that didn't mean he was ready for his son to be _laughing_ at him.

"Mum, Draco needs you to do his tie for him," Scorpius said when they reached the foyer. Ginny was pulling on a necklace at Narcissa's insistence and she turned from the mirror as they reached the landing. Draco drew in a sharp breath. She was in a floor length gown with a slit that reached to about mid-thigh. The bodice was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and the teardrop diamond necklace Narcissa had forced on her accented the little cleavage she had showing. Her hair, styled in soft ringlets, fell down her back and was held on the sides by two silver butterfly pins.

"Ginerva, you look wonderful," Draco said with a smile. She walked over and did his tie quickly and efficiently. He pulled a tiepin from his pocket and fastened it. "Guess it's been a while since I've had to tie one. Never used to have trouble."

"It's fine, Ron never bothered learning so Hermione or I always have to do it for him."

"Are we sitting with them tonight?" Draco asked innocently enough. Ginny frowned at him but shook her head.

"I didn't think you'd be comfortable. And it wouldn't look good for daddy if you were at his table so soon, no offense, so I had us seated with Pansy and Luna."

"Ms. Ginerva Weasley escorted by Mr. Draco Malfoy," Ginny allowed Draco to lead them into the ballroom, a smile pasted on her face. She really hated these events. It was a small blessing that she knew most of her family did as well. Especially Ron, who hated putting dress clothes on period. Probably why he'd remained a Quidditch player as long as he had.

"Ms. Violet Nott, escorted by Mr. Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius looked only slightly put out by having to escort the nine year old Parkinson girl into the ballroom. As soon as they reached Ginny and Draco he dropped her arm. He waited, perched on the balls of his feet until Ginny waved him off.

"Go find your cousins then," Ginny said. Before he could escape Scorpius felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay out of trouble. You're Grandmother's table for dinner. And you will dance the first dance with Miss. Nott," Draco said firmly. Scorpius scowled but nodded before taking off. Draco watched after him and then turned, finding Ginny's eyes on him.

"That was probably a good speech. I usually just assume he's going to get into trouble. Fred seems to carry it around with him like a cloak."

"I'd prefer not to have any fireworks tonight," Draco replied seriously. Ginny bit back a laugh because he didn't know how close to the truth he was. Pany and her husband, Theodore Note joined them. Ginny smiled at the couple and greeted Pansy with a kiss on the cheek.

Draco shook hands with Theo and accepted Pansy's kiss and listened while she and Ginny made small talk. Pansy looked well, seven years had done her many favors. She was in a fitted navy gown with a halter top and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was styled in an elegant up-do.

"How 'bout we go get some drinks," Theo offered, growing bored of the garden party talk going on between the women. Draco nodded and followed Theo towards the bar in the corner.

"How've you been mate," Draco asked. In the two games he'd been to with Ginny, Pansy and Theo had been noticeably absent from the box they shared with most of the other parents.

"Been good, I've been so busy travelling that I've barely seen the family. Missed the last two games too but heard they killed it. Heard Scorpius topped a couple records in them too."

"That he did," Draco said. "Leo makes an excellent beater. Takes after his father I suppose, even if you didn't play at Hogwarts."

"Couldn't be bothered after I was free of my father. Plus the team was solid without me," Theo shrugged. Draco ordered them a couple firewhiskeys and some wine for the women. He threw a couple galleons down before Theo could reach into his cloak.

"I heard you sent a few lucrative deals my way while I was inside. Let this be my one and only show of appreciation," Draco said with a smirk and raised his glass. Theo laughed and raised his as well, taking a swig.

"Those of us that knew you at school…Knew Astoria…And after, knew you were innocent. Ginny knew too, mate. Not as bad as she was in school anymore. Changed a lot. She did you a solid taking in Scorp and raising him the way she did."

"Sounds like you know her pretty well," Draco speculated as they made their way back across the room. Theo looked at him out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

"I've worked some with her on the potions for her big secret customer. She won't tell me who it is, but it's interesting work. And you know I've always had a knack for potions. When I'm not travelling we experiment in her lab – it's top of the line have you seen it yet?"

"No, not yet. She mentioned that Scorpius helps her though."

"He always helps her prepare the ingredients. He does a good job, very thorough. He's very good at following her directions. She's hoping to let him start brewing some potions in the near future – but I think she wanted to talk to you about that herself so don't ruin the surprise okay mate," Theo said with a sly wink. Draco nodded. They reached the women then, who had been joined by Luna and Newt, and Ginny took her glass and raised it.

"To friends, both new and old…And being able to come to these events like we're still in school – without the house animosity." Everyone chuckled at that but clinked their glasses together. Shortly after her toast dinner was announced and Draco found himself seated with an unlikely group.

* * *

After dinner Draco led Ginny onto the dance floor for the first dance. He was surprised that she hadn't been approached by any of her family yet, but assumed it was because of the company she was keeping. There were an awful lot of Slytherins she seemed to be associating with. He intended to ask her about that.

He was surprised to find that she was an adept dancer and they enjoyed several dances with one another.

Harry watched from the sidelines. His date, if she could be called that, had disappeared to dance with some Quidditch player from Ron's team. George Weasley joined him and nudged him with an elbow.

"Still carrying a torch for my sister mate," he asked with a small smile.

"You know I never stopped," Harry replied with a frown. He looked at George who was twiddling his thumbs a mischievous glint in his eye.

"How 'bouts I go steal her away from the evil snake and you come steal her away from me. Just wait 'till the song is over so it doesn't look like a setup," George offered. Harry laughed and nodded his assent, taking another sip of firewhiskey.

"Go on then."

George disappeared a slight spring in his step. He tapped Draco on the shoulder with a smile.

"Mind if I steal this beautifuuuul woman from you for a spell?" he asked. Draco looked to Ginny who nodded and stepped back, letting George take over. He made his way to the bar and ordered another firewhiskey. When he turned back around he found that Ginny was dancing, not with her brother, but with a dark haired wizard.

"Well, I do believe this switch in partners was orchestrated," Ginny said her eyes narrowed as she allowed Harry to spin her around the dance floor. He had become a more…proficient dancer than he had been at Hogwarts and managed not to step on her toes too much in the process.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry replied with a soft smile. Ginny frowned but didn't move to leave his embrace, unaware of the eyes on them.

Draco was frowning into his firewhiskey when his mother appeared at his elbow. He vaguely remembered that she had been announced with his Barrister, why he was unsure but he wasn't about to pry into her personal life.

"They make quite the couple," Narcissa said. She took a glass of water from the bartender with a smile as she turned to watch with Draco. He nodded his assent. "She's turned him down more times then I can count," Narcissa offered. Draco looked at her in surprise.

"Why?"

"She never did say. But I think it has something to do with your son…Otherwise, I think she would have told me." Draco took another drink of his firewhiskey. He noticed that Bill's wife, Fleur, was sitting at a table by herself, watching the festivities.

"I think I'll go ask Mrs. Weasley to dance," he said suddenly.

"Draco," Narcissa grabbed his arm. "I've grown quite close with Ginerva and she's one of my dearest friends now. Please don't do anything to jeopardize that."

Draco nodded that he had heard and walked away.

* * *

"You've been avoiding my owls," Harry stated.

"Yes, well it doesn't seem you've been lacking dates. Rita does a very good job publishing every single one of them. Are you here with the blonde or the brunette tonight?"

"The blonde. But I only asked her after you ignored my invitation…Four times."

"There are reasons for that Harry. And we've been over this more times than I can count." _Albeit, mostly drunk…Scratch that – sloshed._

"They don't mean anything and you know that. You've always known that."

"We've talked about that too."

"I just wish…We could go back," Harry said softly, pulling her closer.

"Well, we can't," Ginny replied. Harry opened his mouth to reply but felt someone tapped his shoulder.

"I'd like to dance with my mum," Scorpius said stiffly. Harry looked at Ginny who was nodding at the young boy and sighed.

"Sure."

* * *

"Il est dommage une si belle femme a été laissé seul à la table sans partenaire de danse," Draco said with a smile. Fleur responded in kind her own face lighting up. (It is a pity such a beautiful woman has been left alone at the table with no dance partner).

"Oui, vous parlez français merveilleuse. Avez-vous y vivre?" (Yes, you speak wonderful french. Did you live there?)

Non, ma famille avait l'habitude d'été près de Versailles. Voulez-vous danser?" (No, my family used to summer near Versaille. Would you care to dance?)

"Oui!" Fleur responded standing. Draco led her to the dance floor and fell into the routine easily. She was a wonderful dance, better than even his mother. Obviously she had been classically trainer.

"So Mr. Malfoy, vy vould you approach me of all people to dance vith?" Fluer asked as she allowed him to spin her around the dance floor.

"You looked quite lonely. No husband tonight?"

"Non, he vas delayed at the bank. But I love these balls and would hate to disappoint his papa."

"His loss is my gain. You are a wonderful dancer."

"Merci, we are given course at Beuaxbatons. I enjoyed them immensely. I think perhaps, my husband just vanted to miss this part. He hates dancing."

"Indeed. Most men do. See Ron is trying to distract his wife from dragging him to the floor," Draco said gesturing to the youngest Weasley man. Fleur giggled and nodded.

"Yes Ron hates dancing. He vould rather be out flying on a broomstick."

"Wouldn't we all." The number ended and Draco bowed to Fleur. "I think perhaps I will go rescue Ron for a spell, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course. Merci pour la danse merveilleuse." (Thank you for the wonderful dance)

"Ce fut un plaisir." (It was my pleasure)

When her dance with Scorpius ended Ginny found Newt at her elbow in his place. She gladly accepted his arm.

"Luna's gone off to round up our boys. We're going to call it a night. We thought to offer to take Scorpius if you'd like."

"You don't have to, I can bring him home myself."

"We insist. You don't get many nights like this. Enjoy it, plus I don't think you've had the opportunity to dance with all your brothers yet. And I'm sure Harry will bring you home," Newt laughed at Ginny's frown.

"Yes I'm sure he'd enjoy that," she responded sarcastically. "But I would appreciate it, if you really don't mind. He can summon one of Narcissa's elves to bring a bag for him."

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Newt said bowing as the number came to an end. Ginny nodded her assent as she followed him off the floor. Scorpius was waiting for her with Luna and her boys.

"Be good darling. Did you say goodbye to your father?"

"Looked busy. Can you tell him? I said goodbye to grandmother and grandmum." Ginny frowned but nodded. She squatted down to give the boy a small hug, refraining from kissing him in public – he had told her, quite firmly, that he was getting too old for that behavior.

"Okay love. Have fun."

* * *

Ginny made her way to the bar after their departure and ordered herself a firewhiskey. Draco and Hermione joined her shortly after and Draco paid for the round of drinks with a couple galleons and a smile.

"Least I can do," he said. Ginny raised her eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh Malfoy just saved Ron from a dance on the floor, and made him sputtering mad," Hermione said with a laugh. She took a sip of her wine and looked over to wear Ron was talking with Harry – his hands making loud gestures in the air. "I suppose I should go calm him down."

"Alright 'Mione. We need to have tea soon. Maybe…" Ginny wracked her brain for a moment. "Wednesday? I need to run some new notes by you."

"Sure, send me an owl though so my secretary can put it on my calendar." Ginny nodded and Hermione disappeared.

"So Hermione, eh?" Ginny asked.

"Ron looked like he needed saving. Helped that it ended up being a bit of a needle I suppose," Draco said finishing his firewhiskey and motioning for another.

"Are you drunk?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Pretty close I'd say," Draco replied. His eyes were only slightly glassy, not a good sign in Ginny's book. She switched their glasses easily so that he had only a half full glass and downed his quickly.

"Come on, one more dance and then you can take me home," she replied with a laugh.


	7. Scorpius' First Ball

A/N: A chapter from Scorpius' POV. There probably won't be many of them (think of them as diamonds in the rough). Enjoy! The timeline is similar to the one in the last chapter.

* * *

Scorpius had to admit, having two parents around was definitely better than having just one. He had managed to get Draco to buy him new Quidditch gear, complaining that he had worn the same guards the year before. While this had seemed to tick off his mum, he didn't care. Far as he could tell, Draco owed him about seven years worth of Christmas and birthday presents. Might as well make it an even ten since he could remember being three that well.

His mum had refused to take him shopping for new robes after that, but he knew that his grandmother had already hung some in the closet for him – so even this wasn't so disappointing. The best part, Scorpius decided, in having two parents was that they usually argued over who got to take him out to dinner. It seemed like Mum was avoiding Draco, for whatever reason, but it usually meant that he got two desserts at night – definitely the best part.

Probably the worst part was that Draco wanted to spend so much time with him. Not that he minded flying with his father, because Draco was pretty good and was teaching him all sorts of tricks his mum hadn't know, but he hadn't been able to spend time in the lab with his mum in almost two weeks and _that_ was killing him. The time they spent in the lab was kind of their bonding time. Usually it was just the two of them. Sometimes Hermione came, sometimes Theodore, but mostly it was just him and mum and that suited him just fine.

Soon enough Scorpius found himself shaking hands with the other captain and mounting his broom, darting into the air to intercept the Quaffle for the first time. He was exhilarated when the other Chaser almost got there first. At least it was going to be a challenge this time. He made a figure eight in the air, signaling his team into position and the game began.

* * *

Scorpius allowed Violet Nott to slip his hand through his hand through his arm and barely managed to keep his scowl off his face. Mother had told him to be good several times before they had gone to Grandmother's and grandmother had instructed him that it was important to make a good impression. He puffed out his chest a little – originally Mum had promised him he would escort Victoire but then Grandmother had stepped in and Aunt Fleur had moved Victoire's debut until after the Debutante ball – so here he was. AND he'd heard that he'd have to escort Victoire to that stupid Debutante ball too. Apparently _that_ had to be done before she went to Hogwarts. Sounded lame to him.

Finally they were announced and they reached his parents. He waved to his Aunt Fleur who was already seated at a table towards the front and saw his cousin Fred off talking with Lorcan and Lysander. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet looking at his mum expectantly. She finally waved him off with a smile and he turned to bolt, but not fast enough. A firm hand latched onto his shoulder and he forced to turn.

"Stay out of trouble. You're at your grandmother's table for dinner. And you will dance the first dance with Miss Nott," Draco said firmly. Scorpius couldn't keep the scowl off his face, he didn't want to dance with Violet. She seemed to have this ridiculous notion that he fancied her. _Blech_. He hoped she didn't try to kiss him. He nodded quickly, hoping to appease his father and then slipped from under his hand and made for Fred.

"Hullo Scorp," Fred said with a grin. He was showing Lorcan and Lysander the newest cards he'd gotten. Harry and Ron.

"That's so cool that Harry and Ron are on there!" Lysander said taking the cards and reading them over. Scorpius pasted a smirk on his face.

"Harry's not so cool. He just managed to beat some dark wizard so everyone thinks he's awesome. Uncle Ron's a great Keeper though. The Falcon's won the last two years with him."

"Heard he's gonna play for the Cannon's next year," Lorcan offered. He was the quieter of the twins and seemed to take after Luna's highschool honesty. He often startled Scorpius. He didn't like being startled.

"Why would he do that. Falcon's are best in the league – after the Harpie's but they ain't been so good after Aunt Ginny left. She used to whoop Uncle Ron's –"

"I hope you weren't about to say what I think you were going to say Fred," a woman's voice interrupted and the three looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy glaring down at them.

"No ma'am," Fred said. He didn't understand how these grandmother types always seemed to catch them up to no good.

"Hello Grandmother, you look beautiful tonight," Scorpius said as he hugged his grandmother. She graced him with a rare public smile. He hadn't seen her before the ball. Ginny had gone to see her when they first got to the townhouse but Narcissa had departed after them and hadn't left her quarters to greet him. He was rather put out by this, but he didn't fail to notice that the skin around her eyes was rather drawn.

"Make sure you come find me for dinner dear, I have to go say hello to some friends," Narcissa left the boys with this and they watched her go.

"Oh look here comes Grampa and Grandmum," Fred said as the Minister and his wife made their way into the Ballroom.

"Guess that means I better go find Grandmother's table," Scorpius said with a sigh.

"Hey, how 'bout we see if we can get mum to let you guys stay over later," Lysander said mischeviously. "Did you manage to scarf anything from your dad's store?"

"Yeah some of the new fireworks you don't need a wand for," Fred said with a grin.

"We'll talk to dad. He never says no."

"Tell him Mum's been real busy with work," Scorpius said with his own smirk. "Luna loves to help her out when she's been real busy."

"We'll find you after dinner," Lysander said. Scorpius frowned.

"Gotta dance the first dance with Violet, unfortunately. I'll find you guys after."

The boys all made disgusted noises in the back of their throats and dispersed.

* * *

Scorpius was planning his night at the Scamander's when he saw Harry stride off to the dance floor and sweep his mum away from Uncle George. He frowned. When his mum didn't push him off right away he outright scowled.

"Oi, Scorp you're not paying attention," Fred said poking Scorpius in the ribs. Scorpius shook him off and made his way towards the dance floor.

"Harry's dancing with his mum," Lorcan said.

"Oh," Fred replied. He shrugged then. "Well if he wants to dance with the _girls_ I say we go start a game of exploding snap on the terrace."

"Sounds good to me," Lysander replied following Fred out the doors onto the Balcony.

Scorpius was fine just glowering at Harry and making sure he didn't do anything inappropriate with his mother. Until he noticed Harry pull her closer. Scowling he approached the couple and tapped Harry firmly on the shoulder.

"I'd like to dance with my mum."

"I think you rather interrupted his plans," Ginny said with a soft smile at her son. He shrugged.

"You didn't look like you were having a good time, wanted to make sure you were. Plus he kept stepping on your toes."

"Harry just hasn't moved on yet love. He will though," Ginny said with a soft smile at her son. It amazed her that, at ten, her son was already a better dancer than Harry. So much so that his slightly shorter demeanor did nothing to ruin the dance for her.

When Newt tapped him on the shoulder Scorpius offered her a bow.

"I think I'll go find Grandmother for a dance," he said as he disappeared into the throngs of dancers.

* * *

"Grandmother, would you dance with me?" Scorpius asked approaching the table he had spent dinner at. Narcissa was sitting alone, sipping a glass of soda water. She smiled at her grandson and nodded.

"Of course my dear," Scorpius took her hand and led her onto the floor easily taking the lead in a somewhat more difficult dance. He loved dancing with his grandmother because she didn't insist on taking the lead away from him as many older women, like his aunts, did. She assumed that he knew the steps and let him fumble his way through them. The best part was that she was such a good dancer that his mistakes looked more like a practiced move.

"Mum said I might come spend the weekend with you after my match," Scorpius said as the music began to die down.

"I would enjoy that very much. Thank you for the dance Scorpius, your lessons are coming along well."

"Will you come to my lesson this week? It's on Wednesday afternoon?"

"Of course darling." Narcissa kissed him quickly on the cheek and gestured to the Minister's table. "I think Molly is trying to catch your attention."

Scorpius sighed and turned away from his grandmother to go find Molly. It seemed that these balls involved a lot of socializing. His mum's family was too big; socializing took up the entire night. He could understand why she slept the whole next day now.

"Hullo Grandmum," he said. Molly met his eyes with a bright smile.

"Scorpius you look handsome tonight."

"Hullo Scorpius, nice to see you," Arthur said as he took his seat at the table and offered Molly a glass of wine.

"Hullo Minister," Scorpius said. Arthur's eyes twinkled as he wagged his finger at him.

"Grandpa's fine when we're not in company son, you're part of the family and you know that." Scorpius fixed Arthur with a rare smile. As much as he knew his grandmother didn't really like the Minister or most of his family, he loved Arthur Weasley. The man always had interesting stories to tell and he didn't discriminate among his grandchildren. Plus the objects in his face were just fascinating.

"Scorpius darling, we're getting ready to leave. Did you want to come spend the night along with Fred," Luna's dreamy voice interrupted. "Oh hullo Minister, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Molly," Luna replied with a small smile. She looked down at Scorpius who was nodding. He went around the table to give Molly a kiss on the cheek and offered his hand to Arthur.

"Good night Minister, grandmum."

Scorpius looked around for Draco and saw him dancing with a brunette toward the center of the dance floor. In fact, he noticed that a lot of people seemed to be watching the couple. When they turned slightly and he saw Hermione's face, he understood why. He saw Uncle Ron off to the side of the dance floor frowning and chuckled to himself. Following Luna, he left Draco to the wolves, and went off to find his mother.

"And you be good for the Scamanders, did you say goodbye to your father?" Ginny was asking when Scorpius finally fixed his attention back on her.

"Looked busy. Can't you tell him? Said good night to grandmother and grandmum though." He saw Ginny frown but held his hands up in defeat. She nodded and then squatted down. For a minute he was certain she was going to kiss him in front of his friends. Instead she gave him a small hug.

"Okay love, have fun. But _be good._"

Scorpius nodded his assent and followed the Scamanders out with Fred.


	8. Halloween's Fallout

A/N: This one's a little on the short side but I really wanted to put this scene in. I didn't want to put it at the end of the ball scene though because I wasn't sure how developed I wanted it and I needed to do Scorpius' POV first. So consider this a link between that chapter and what's to come!

I love the reviews, and the favorites and the alerts! Thanks guys :) Message me with any questions. Sorry if these have some spelling errors. I do my best but they slip by me sometimes.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny was standing at the window to the box, just over a month later, watching as Scorpius scored anther goal. She pulled her sweater tighter around her body. She'd barely left the lab in a month. Narcissa had been gracious enough to let Scorpius stay with her, but Ginny had missed her son.

"Haven't you seen you during daylight in a while. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a vampire," someone drawled from slightly behind her. Ginny turned with a small smile and met Draco's eyes.

"I've been making progress with my _special_ project. Unfortunately it requires almost constant supervision."

"She's brilliant mate. We might have the potion completed by the New Year," Theo said coming up next to the pair. He offered Ginny one of the firewhiskeys in his hand and she took it with a grateful nod.

"Thought I'd take a break for the weekend and maybe spend some time with my…with Scorpius," Ginny said her facing falling a little as she turned back toward the window.

Theo made a face at Draco and wandered off to find Pansy. Draco moved closer so that he was standing next to Ginny and took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"I think you've been avoiding me."

"I'm almost done this potion. It could change your mother's life," Ginny said softly. She placed her drink on the ledge in front of them, untouched, and watched as Scorpius gained control of the Quaffle again.

"He looks good," Draco offered, changing the subject. For the moment.

"He does, I'm sorry I haven't been able to come to any practices. I wasn't ignoring your owls. I just –"

"Was busy. It's fine. You're not the first woman to ignore me after a night spent together," Draco drawled. Ginny turned to glare at him. Draco was smirking.

"I thought we both agreed that was a mistake," Ginny replied.

* * *

"_Come on let's get you home," Ginny said pulling Draco to the edge of the dance floor. He laughed and grabbed her hand._

_ "One more dance, come on. I've heard you don't get out much let's not end the night so early."_

Gods I need another drink, _Ginny thought as she let Draco drag her back onto the dance floor. After that dance Draco let himself be led to the bar and she ordered them another round. He tossed some galleons on the bar and took a swig of the firewhiskey._

_ "Where did you learn to dance?" He asked as she threw back her firewhiskey and waved for another._

_ "Your mother helped me find an instructor around the same time Scorpius started taking lessons. My business means I go to a lot more galas then I expected. And most of the men seem to think the best time to talk business is when they're busy feeling me up on the floor. At least now I know the steps and I can escape at the proper time."_

_ "If you'd left Potter's ring on they wouldn't be so brave," Draco stated without anger or hatred – simply stating a fact._

_ "Harry and I have grown too far apart to ever fix things," Ginny replied finishing the second glass of firewhiskey. Tossing a couple more coins on the counter, Draco grabbed her hand._

_ "Tell me about it while I use the dance floor as an excuse to touch you inappropriately," Draco said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Ginny laughed and allowed herself to be led to the floor, unaware of the eyes on them. _

_The two made a handsome couple, Narcissa decided as she allowed the Barrister to help her into the cloak and watched Ginny and Draco step onto the dance floor again. She would do everything in her power to bring them together. Ginny was already like a daughter to her, and she seemed to bring Draco out of the shell he'd gone into when he was in prison._

_When the music ended Ginny was laughing at something Draco had said when Harry was suddenly at her elbow._

"_I'll take you home," Harry said stiffly offering a nod to Draco. Ginny shook her head._

"_I'm all set Harry, thanks though."_

"_Gin," Harry started a pained look on his face._

"_Go find your date, Potter, I'll make sure mine gets home just fine." Draco spat. Harry opened his mouth but Ginny grabbed Draco's arm._

"_Just take me home Draco," she said softly. "We don't want a scene."_

_Draco led them out then, throwing a winning smirk over his shoulder at Harry who was scowling at the edge of the dance floor._

"_Seems like Potter's pretty used to bringing you home," Draco stated as they made their way to the appartion point._

"_Old habits die hard," Ginny said. The firewhiskey was loosening her tongue. _Damnit, I didn't want to tell him that.

Well, that's something_, Draco puzzled over her response. When they reached the apparition point he looked at her expectantly. Keeping her arm firmly in his she pulled her wand out and side-along apparated them to her home._

* * *

"_Night cap?" she asked as they arrived in her kitchen. Draco nodded, shedding his jacket and tossing it over one of the chairs. He fell into another one and looked around. He hadn't been to the farmhouse since his release, and he'd never been inside. He found he rather liked her taste, it was nothing like what he'd seen at the Burrow the few times he'd ventured there to retrieve Scorpius._

_Ginny poured them a couple glasses of firewhiskey and swirled it appreciatively. Draco took a sip and smiled._

"_This is aged nicely."_

"_It's been here practically since I bought the place. I only drink…on occasion. I'm afraid you've gotten me rather drunk tonight, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny said coyly, leaning back against the counter. Draco found himself eyeing her appreciatively, not for the first time. He'd learned that she often helped coach the Chasers on Scorpius' team and she hadn't lost her Quidditch form. He was just beginning to get his back from being imprisoned._

_Perhaps what impressed him most was that she had put their rather sordid past completely behind her. He had struggled to do the same. He knew that she had avoided him for a month because of his rather untoward remark about her engagement. He found that she didn't seem to want to talk about this at all and it both frustrated and fascinated him. She seemed very like her mother in that aspect, she just ignored the people that pissed her off and pretended that the problems didn't exist. It was obvious to him that Potter still carried a torch for her. But why didn't she want to be with him._

Gods he's attractive, _Ginny found herself thinking. His month free of Azkaban had done wonders for the lines around his eyes. They no longer appeared shrunken into his face and he was able to stop using the glamours. She had ignored him for a month to teach him a lesson about being rude to her. But he seemed like he had taken this in stride. Unlike Harry he didn't bring up the fact that she had been avoiding him. He'd merely accepted her invitation and had been, admittedly, an exceptional date to the Ball. He was an excellent dancer._

_Draco stood finishing his glass of firewhiskey and offered Ginny a lopsided smile._

"_I should be getting home," he said. He brought the firewhiskey glass over and leaned around her to place it in the sink. He could smell her strawberry perfume and the products in her hair. She smelled, intoxicating._

"_You should," Ginny all but whispered. She could smell the spicy cologne he wore rolling off his body and where his body brushed hers to reach the sink fireworks were exploding. He started to move away, aware that his body was reacting to her breathy whisper in an ungentlemanly fashion when he hand latched onto his arm. "But you don't have too."_

_Draco barely caught her words but when he did he stopped, more out of shock than anything. And then she was leaning forward, her lips an inch from his, where she stopped looking up at him through her lashes. Without thinking Draco closed the distance, pressing his mouth firmly against hers. _

_He let his hands move up to her shoulders, brushing down her bare arms and felts her arms go around his waist, pulling him closer. He obliged and was surprised when she nipped his lip with his teeth. He opened his mouth to admonish her and found her tongue darting in quickly, deepening the kiss – and then he was lost._

_He moved his hands down her body, reaching for her hips and stroking them through the thin material of her dress. She gasped into his mouth and ran her hands down the front of his shirt, making quick work of the buttons. He was startled when her hands touched his bare chest. _So that's where this is going.

_He allowed her to push the shirt off his shoulders and drew back to look at her, questioning. She laughed._

"_I'm not a little girl Draco, I know what I want." Grasping his hand she led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Draco couldn't help but take in his surroundings. It appeared the entire house was done with polished dark hardwood floors. The walls were painted muted browns and other earth tones. Most of the doors were closed, although Draco spied one open, behind which was a Quidditch, decorated room. That reminded him, where had his son disappeared too._

"_Gin, where did Scorp go?"_

"_Oh, Luna took him –" Ginny said waving her hand dismissively. She paused in front of a dark mahogany door and turned._

"_Are you sure?" she asked wrapping her hands around his neck. Draco laughed lightly, he moved his mouth down to her neck and nipped at the spot just above her collarbone. She gasped in surprise and reached behind her twisting the handle. They practically fell into the bedroom. _

_Draco scooped her up and carried her to the bed, brushing one of her long locks out of the way. He gently reached behind her to undo the zipper to her dress and she slipped out of it eagerly. He ran his hands down her muscled abdomen with a smile._

"_You really are beautiful," He said softly as he leaned in to steal another kiss._

* * *

_When Ginny woke up with a groan the next morning she thought that perhaps she'd brought Harry home with her again. However, when she rolled over gray eyes might hers and she groaned again. _Oh gods, it's so much worse_, she thought. _

"_You look about the way I imagine I looked when I woke up this morning," Draco smirked. _

"_Why're you still here then?" Ginny demanded. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached for her robe. She was facing him as she pulled it on. He didn't drop his eyes, as Harry would have. She found this turned her on but quickly stamped down the feeling._

"_Because I thought we should talk before I disappeared. Here," Draco reached to the bedside table next to him and handed her a murky green potion vial. Hangover potion. Wonderful. She noticed that he was wearing his black tux pants already, another miracle. She wished that Harry had been this considerate after a night spent together._

"_I'll make us some breakfast while you shower," Draco said._

"_There are some clothes…in the spare bedroom next to Scorpius' room. They're Harry's," she looked him over, "But I think they'll mostly fit. I can alter them until you get home. So you don't have to wear your tux. There's a shower in there too."_

_Draco scowled at the thought of wearing Harry's clothes, but was nonetheless impressed with her generosity. She dropped her robe as she entered the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at him._

"_Don't worry I picked them out," and with that shut the door. Draco frowned, it appeared he would be taking a shower anyway. A cold shower, _what a minx_, he thought angrily._

* * *

"No," Draco was saying drawing her attention back to present. "You said it was a mistake and I merely agreed. That seems to be the easiest route to take with you. Then I thought I'd give you some time and space."

"A relationship would complicate things," Ginny replied softly, looking around.

"Yes, you said that already," Draco said with a smirk. "I, however, think it might _uncomplicate_, some things. Like my explanation to my _mother _as to where I was the night after the ball and why I arrived wearing _another man's clothes_," Draco leaned towards her to whisper the last couple words. Ginny shivered and stepped away.

"Not here," she hissed.

"Splendid, then I can take you out to dinner? Tomorrow, say seven? Mother said she'd watch Scorp."


	9. The Date

A/N: Lots of drama at the end of this one. I hope you can handle it. And cookies to whoever can guess what's gonna happen next. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco read the note he'd just received one more time with a frown and tossed on his desk as Scorpius wandered into his study.

"'lo Draco. Grandmother said you're moving back to the Manor soon?" Scorpius asked, taking in the study. Draco nodded and gestured for his son to have a seat.

"Pumpkin juice? We should talk a bit. And as you mum is running late…Again…We have some time," Draco all but seethed.

"She's in the lab again," Scorpius said looking rather sad. "She promised she'd spend some time with me this weekend but then Hermione called her away. Pumpkin juice would be great."

Draco snapped his fingers and one of his mother's elves appeared.

"Firewhiskey and some Pumpkin juice please," Draco stated evenly. The house elf nodded and disappeared.

"What did you want to talk about?" Scorpius asked throwing himself on the couch. Draco refrained from correcting his manners. He wanted to talk to go well.

"Well, I'm going to need your input for your room. They've re-done a suite for you but you'll get to finish it up so to speak. It's going to be right down the hall from mine. I was hoping that you're comfortable enough to move back with me. Or at least spend some time there."

Their beverages appeared on the table at that point and Scorpius grabbed his to take a drink and think about Draco's question. Draco took a sip of his firewhiskey, his mind already on later that night.

"Have you talked to mum about it?" Scorpius asked finally. Only delaying the inevitable.

"We haven't talked per se…We've owled a couple times about it. She said it was your decision," here Draco held up his hands to stall Scorpius' reply. "You don't have to answer right away. But I would like you to come over after lessons Friday and take a look at your suite. I'm not going to force you to live with me. But you are my son…"

Scorpius frowned and took another drink of his pumpkin juice. He still felt like Draco was more of an uncle than a father at this point. Despite the fact that Draco made a point to be at every practice and game…Which was more than he could say for his mum at this point come to think of it. Before Draco she'd made a point to be at every practice no matter how busy she was. Now she hardly ever left her lab except to sleep. In fact he spent more time at Grandmother's in his room here than he did in his bed at home.

"My room. I'd like it to be dark green. Tan bedsheet and comforter. Nothing on the walls – no wallpaper. But some pictures, I'll bring them from Mum's. And can I have my own fireplace to make floo calls?"

"There's one in your study already. I'll have it connected but it will only have limited contact points until you go to Hogwarts. Family only, if you want to call anyone else you'll have to come find me." Scorpius nodded his head in assent to this.

"I'll come stay until Mum's done with whatever project she's working on. Then maybe I can spend some time with her? And I want to go to the Burrow for Christmas. I'm sure Grandmum won't mind. Usually we spend Christmas Eve with Grandmother and then I go stay at Grandmum's with one of my aunts while Mum and all them go to the Minister's Ball – suppose I'll be going this year though."

"Who did you learn to be so Slytherin from?" Draco asked with a smirk. Despite the conditions he was happy with what he'd gotten. And Scorpius already drove a hard bargain, that was something to be proud of.

"Mostly Grandmother. But I heard Harry talking and he says, a lot, that Mum should've been in Slytherin with how she's been running her business."

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on adults," Draco said with a frown.

"It's just Harry," Scorpius replied with a scowl. He'd expect a lecture from Mum, and maybe even Grandmother but not his father. He'd heard that Draco and Harry didn't get along.

"And whoever he was speaking with," Draco replied.

"Just Uncle Ron…And I _know_ you think he's an idiot. I heard you say so to Theo."

Draco looked at the clock and put his firewhiskey on the table. Ignoring Scorpius' last comment. He wasn't going to go back on his statement to Theo, and his son's means of gathering information were something – he wasn't going to punish him for being too smart.

"You've got to go clean up for dinner with your grandmother. I'm going to go wash up and collect your mum for our dinner. I'll talk to her about you coming to stay with me and see if she approves of your conditions."

"Don't tell her about me listening in on Harry's conversations," Scorpius asked with a pleading look. Draco laughed.

"Oh mate, even implying your mum's a Slytherin would earn _me_ a lecture. You just don't let on and your secrets safe with me."

Scorpius ran off then and Draco walked to his bathroom, humming to himself, to prepare for his date. _Perhaps tonight won't be so bad after all._

* * *

Draco flooed directly into Ginny's farmhouse as directed and quickly cast a scourgify charm on himself. He hated flooing, but she hadn't mentioned the apparation wards and he didn't feel like testing them today. He straightened his tie and pulled at the clasp on his cloak before pausing to take a look around him.

The living room was done in her usual earth tones that set off the darkened hardwood floors nicely. She had a set of off-white leather couches and a muggle television mounted to one wall. He was slightly surprised at that, but then remembered that she had been with Harry for a long time. Figured his son _would _be raised in a house with muggle appliances. He remembered his argument with the coffeemaker a month ago with a scowl. Ginny had had to save him, after he'd set the fire alarm off of course. There was a portrait of her and Scorpius over the mantle, and several of her and her family on the mantelpiece. Only one contained a picture of Harry, who was busy scowling at Draco. Draco scowled right back and stamped out the urge to set the picture on its face.

"Evening Draco," Ginny said stepping through the doorway. She was in a tight, short black dress that fell a couple inches about her knee. It set off her legs nicely, which were looking much longer in a pair of strappy heels. "Gonna tell me where we're going that I had to get all dressed up?"

"No, I don't think so," Draco said with a smile.

The dress she was wearing had a sweetheart neckline that he thought she must favor, though this one had straps that ran over the shoulders. She was wearing the locket he had seen her in at one of Scorpius' games – in fact he had rarely seen her without it except at the ball when his mother had insisted she wear the diamond necklace, and a pair of simple diamond studs. Her hair was arranged in a pile on top of her head with two curls framing her face.

She walked into the hall to gather her cloak and he followed her. Taking it from her, he held it out for her to pull on. He let his arms trail down her arms after and felt her shiver under his touch.

"Aren't we going to be late for our reservation?" Ginny asked turning. Draco smirked.

"We're already a little late, don't worry about it."

"Still we should go," Ginny took his hand and pulled him out the door. She slipped her arm through his and looked up at him.

"I can apparate from here?"

"Oh yeah, I put you in the wards a long time ago," Ginny said with her own smirk. _Minx should have been in Slytherin, she knows how much I hate flooing_.

Draco apparated them directly in front of the restaurant they'd be going to. One of the perks of being their top investor. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in first.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again. And Ms. Weasley – we haven't seen you in a while." The maître'd said with a smile. He gestured for them to follow and led them to a descrete booth in the back of the restaurant. Draco took off his cloak and helped Ginny out of hers. "I'll send your waiter right over."

"So you've been here before," Draco said with a frown as he slipped into his seat. Ginny laughed at his look and nodded.

"Harry's brought me here once or twice. The foods delicious."

"I'll have to find somewhere else for our next…dinner," Draco said with a scowl. Ginny didn't have a chance to reply because their waiter materialized at that point.

"I'll have a firewhiskey," Draco said, still frowning.

"A glass of merlot please," Ginny said. Draco looked at her in surprise, he rarely saw her drink wine. When the waiter left Ginny reached across the table to take one of Draco's hands.

"You don't have to outdo Harry. Trust me, he's in the past."

The waiter appeared with their drinks, a couple glasses of water, and after taking their orders disappeared again.

"So I talked with Scorpius about coming to stay with me for a while," Draco said with a small smile. Ginny nodded.

"I take it that it went well since you're not frowning or scowling."

"He said that he'd come stay until you're not spending so much time in your lab. Drives a hard bargain that one, but we came to some mutually agreeable terms…That included Christmas at the Burrow," Draco did frown at this. Ginny laughed.

"It's not so bad. Hopefully they won't make you run the gauntlet like they did with the other guys I brought home." Draco looked almost terrified at this and she laughed again.

"I'm joking Draco. They don't even know that we're out to dinner, you'll be fine. And you seem to have made a good impression on Hermione and Fleur, they'll help me keep everyone under control."

"That's comforting," Draco replied, still frowning. "I do need to talk to you about Scorpius though. I think he's feeling a little neglected with all the time you've been spending in the lab. And I can't help but feel that that's partially –"

"Don't," Ginny said firmly, scowling. "I just want to finish this potion. And we're so close, I can feel it. I'll talk to Scorp about it. Maybe he can come help me now that it's just brewing. I have some other orders I've been neglecting."

"I could help you know," Draco offered. Ginny looked up in surprise. Their food arrived, no server necessary, and she cut into her chicken as she contemplated this.

"I assumed you were busy with the Malfoy Enterprises," she said finally. It would be nice to have an extra hand and she recalled that Draco was quite good at potions in school.

"I find that I spend a lot of time signing documents…and twiddling my thumbs. My mother put a very efficient management group in place while I was away. I don't want to ruin what they've accomplished. That's what my father would have done…But –"

"You're not your father," Ginny finished easily. She caught a whiff of fish then and frowned, taking several breaths through her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked finally, noticing that she had paled considerably.

"I'm just going to run to the powder room," Ginny said, quickly slipping from the booth and disappearing. Draco frowned after her. He took a bite of her chicken and shrugged. It didn't appear to be the food, it tasted fine to him.

When Ginny came back her face was still slightly drawn but she was smiling.

"How's your steak?" She asked as she sat down and took another bite of chicken. _So it wasn't the chicken then._

"Good, how's the chicken?"

"Delicious, I love their chicken here."

"Are you okay? You still look a little pale," Draco said, concerned.

"Fine," Ginny said with a tight smile. She could still just smell the fish, she wondered who had ordered it in the back of her mind – cursing them. "Anyway, I'd really love for you to come to the lab. It would be an immense help."

"Of course."

They finished the meal in relative silence and Draco ordered them a slice of chocolate mousse cake for dessert. Thankfully the fish smell had disappeared and some of the color returned to Ginny's cheeks.

"So is there a reason you haven't been seeing anyone," Draco asked finally.

"I just needed…after Harry, I mean, I just needed to find myself. I'd spent so long…how did you put it…worshipping him, that I needed time to just be me. And then I was so immersed in raising Scorpius and running my business. It just never seemed to be in the cards," Ginny said honestly. She'd been expecting the question for sometime, and had discussed it, in some detail, with Narcissa. And unfortunately, her mother.

"Well I'm here to help you with Scorp now," Draco said with a soft smile. Ginny decided that she rather liked his smile. He rarely showed it in public, which made it all that more special. She found herself smiling in return. They finished the cake and Draco stood. He offered her his arm and the maître'd met them at the door with their cloaks. Draco slipped his on and then held Ginny's out to her.

"Draco," Ginny said suddenly as the door was opening. "Draco, we didn't pay."

"Ah, Master Malfoy does not pay when he eats here," the maître'd said with a smile and closed the door behind them. Ginny looked at Draco, confused.

"I own a majority of the restaurant, so the meals are usually on the house. I only pay when I bring a big group. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Draco apparted them back to her front porch and looked down at her with a smile. Ginny turned and opened the door before looking over her shoulder at him, noticing his disappointed look she laughed.

"You don't have to leave, you can come in you know," she said. She shrugged out of her cloak and put it on the rack. As Draco hung his he noticed that, unlike her cloaks in school, most of these looked new and quite expensive. He didn't comment but he let his hands brush against the material as he wandered past, definitely expensive.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Ginny asked from the kitchen, already heating a kettle as he walked in. He nodded and sat at her table. It was cozy, seating only four, and made of mahogany wood. This seemed to be her favorite.

"I really like the house," he said generously. She turned and beamed at him.

"Thanks, your mother helped me a lot with the pieces, but I'm afraid we have a rather different taste in décor. Some of the guest rooms are done more to her taste. And the dining room, I needed her help most with that because I've never had a formal dining room before."

"Her taste certainly doesn't show through in what I've seen," Draco said. "Especially the muggle pieces in your living room."

"I couldn't help myself. We had the room here and dad love it, so I kept it. I hardly watch it anymore. Although it is charmed to broadcast live Quidditch games," Ginny said with a smile. Draco perked up at this and glanced at the wall.

"So we could catch the Falcon's match?" He asked. They were playing a team in the America's that night and he had meant to go home and listen to it. Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Sure," she poured their cups of tea and handing him his led the way across the hall to the living room. She fiddled with the switches on the set for a minute and then tapped her wand to the side in a complex fashion. In an instant the television lit up with a view of the arena that the Falcon's were playing in. Just in time to see Ron with a brilliant catch.

"Looks like he's on his game tonight," Ginny said. She settled into the couch with a happy sigh. Draco followed suit and found that she had soon leaned against him, sipping her tea. He draped his free arm around her shoulders as his listened to the commentator. Draco became quite engrossed in the match, his favorite team was the Falcon's, and Ginny found her mind wandering to the last time she'd watched a match on the television.

* * *

"_Glass of wine, Gin?" Harry called from the kitchen. _

"_No thanks," Ginny replied. Scorpius was already in bed for the night. The Falcon's were playing overseas again, must to Hermione's annoyance as she was in her last trimester, and the game was on too late to let Scorpius stay up and watch._

"_You sure," Harry said, walking into the living room with two glasses and a fresh bottle of white wine. Ginny nodded. He shrugged and poured himself one taking a sip._

"_Harry there's something I need to talk to you about," she said suddenly, her attention straying from the match some minutes later._

"_Anything Gin, you know that."_

"_Harry, I'm pregnant," Ginny said._

"_You're what?" Harry replied, his face void of emotion. "I thought you were taking the contraceptive potion, that's why we don't cast the spell."_

"_I must have forgotten last month…I was so busy with the lab and taking care of Scorpius…Is this really such a bad thing?"_

"_We're not married. And you don't seem to want to go that direction anytime soon – you haven't even picked a date yet. Ginny we're not even living together anymore. You _told me_ that you were taking the potion." Harry had pulled his glasses off and was rubbing the bridge of his nose now. "Well what are you going to do about it?"_

"_What am _I_ going to do about it? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean," Ginny spat in reply. _

"_Well, are you ready to get married then? Because if not – then," Harry started._

"_Don't even say it."_

"_Let's be realistic Ginny. What would people think, what would they say? You're already raising the Malfoy brat." Harry reached out to touch her then and she slapped his hand away._

"_Get out," she said coolly._

"_What?"_

"_GET OUT. GET OUT NOW," Ginny screamed. He stood and went to collect his cloak and then paused by the fireplace._

"_Oh and Harry," he turned, hoping she had changed her mind. "Take this."_

_He automatically reached up to catch what she had thrown at him. The ring. And before he could say anything her door was slamming._

* * *

_Two months later, Scorpius entered her bedroom to find her curled up in bed crying._

"_Mum, mum it's almost lunchtime. Are you okay?" Ginny didn't reply. She just rolled away from him, arms wrapped around her stomach. She couldn't hear him through her tears and she didn't want to see him. Scorpius frowned. He wandered out of the bedroom and into the hallway. With a sigh he trucked down the stairs. Scrawling a quick note, and wishing that he was allowed to floo call, he attached it to his owl and sent it out the window._

Grandmother

Mum won't leave bed. Hungry. Come soon.

Scorpius

"_Be quick 'bout it Archimedes."_

_It felt like days before the floo roared to life and Narcissa was stepping out, brushing dust off her cloak and hanging it on the peg. He noticed a large wicker basket on his arm._

"_Is your mum sick dear?" She asked, concerned. She'd never heard a negative thing about Ginny from the young boy. Not since that first day in Diagon Alley, and she was very concerned by his owl. _

"_No just sad. Did you bring lunch?" He asked hopefully. Narcissa chuckled and put the basket on the table. She pulled out a plate with roast beef, mashed potatoes and green beans on it._

"_Now eat the vegetables too, dear. I'm going to go and check on your mother. And don't go in the basket or your hair will turn blue." Scorpius didn't doubt this. He hoped that meant there was dessert in the basket. He quickly settled in to eat his meal and Narcissa turned to head upstairs. She could hear the sobbing before she even reached the top. _Oh dear.

_She stepped into Ginerva's bedroom and made her way to the side of the bed that Ginny was facing._

"_Ginerva, what's wrong dear." Ginny met her eyes and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. "Dear, you have to talk to someone. I could call your mother if you'd prefer."_

"_No," Ginny said firmly. She stopped crying but she refused to look at Narcissa. Narcissa huffed._

"_In case you haven't forgotten you're supposed to be raising my grandson. He had to owl me for lunch because you've laid in bed all day for god only knows what reason. Now you either tell me, or I will find him a more suitable home."_

_Ginny started sobbing again and Narcissa wondered if maybe tough love was not the way to go._

"_I've lost him," Ginny sobbed, crying harder into the pillow._

"_I would hardly consider getting rid of Mr. Potter a loss my dear, no matter what your mother might think." Narcissa said flatly, noticing that Ginny's hand was devoid of it's usual ornamentation._

"_Not Harry. My baby, my baby boy," Ginny said. She was hiccupping now. No longer sobbing, but her hair was plastered to her face in an unseemly way. Narcissa reached out and stroked some of it back._

"_Scorpius is right downstairs. I know he's getting bigger, but that's hardly anything to cry over – in fact I think you're doing a fantastic job," Narcissa said. Completely misreading the situation._

"_I've…I've had a miscarriage Naricssa," Ginny wailed, burying her face again. _

Oh. _Narcissa thought. Well that was not what she was expecting. _Breaking an engagement, freaking out over Scorpius…fine…But a miscarriage.

"_Oh Ginerva, I'm so sorry," Narcissa said. At this she climbed into the bed and pulled the girl to her. A rare display of affection, but perhaps more a display of camaraderie. She knew what losing a child was like. She'd lost three. She held the young girl close until she'd fallen asleep and then she went to find Scorpius. She would owl Luna and ask her to take the boy while she brought Ginerva back from this depression. Gods only knew that she understood what the girl was going through. _The poor thing.


	10. Ginny's Lab

A/N: Let me know if your reviews if this is moving too slow. I can't really decide if I like the pace, I usually move it along a lot faster but then it feels rushed so…Just lemme know

This chapter gave me a little bit of trouble. So I feel like it's subpar. I'm hoping I'll hit my stride again in the next one.

* * *

"Molly," Narcissa said with a smile, taking a seat at the table across from the somewhat larger woman. Molly had lost weight since her children had left the house, but she still had a large frame. Courtesy of carrying seven children.

"Narcissa, lovely to see you again. I'm sorry we couldn't get together sooner. I've been a bit flustered planning the ball this year. There seem to be a lot of vendors cancelling on me."

"Would you like me to make a few calls?" Narcissa asked. As the Minister's wife Molly Wealsey had a certain clout with the vendors in London. However, Narcissa had the experience in how to deal with them. And it never helped to throw some money around. She knew that even with the new salary Molly was a frugal woman. She would hate to see the ball ruined because she refused to bow to their pressure.

"Actually, that would be wonderful," Molly replied with a weak smile. "I'm afraid my assistant quit recently. Seems she got herself pregnant, and I haven't had a chance to replace her…And Fleur's been sick so I've had the children…"

Narcissa reached across the table to take one of Molly's hands.

"Molly, I know we haven't been close…for a long time. But I'd rather like to think that Scorpius has brought us a little closer than before. And you should have owled me, I don't mind helping and I know how bad those people can be. I'll take care of it. I don't have the social calendar I used to, so why don't you let me help with this."

"You're sure you wouldn't mind?" Molly asked. What Narcissa said was true, they'd been good friends at Hogwarts. Until Molly had chosen Arthur Weasley. Then she'd been thrown from society, and Lucius had insisted that Narcissa give up the friendship. And though Narcissa hated to admit it, after his miscarriages she had rather started to hate Molly Weasley and her brood of children. But she adored Ginerva and could only praise Molly for how she had raised the young woman. And she missed having friends, she hated most of the women she socialized with.

"Of course I wouldn't. Why don't you come for dinner later and we'll discuss what needs to be done. I find these things are best done with a glass of wine…Or two." Molly laughed at this and nodded.

"I'm sure you didn't owl me to talk about my life though," Molly said with a knowing smile. She took a sip of her tea and looked at Narcissa expectantly.

"No, I was hoping you could help me with something else. I think Ginerva is dating my son – and no one is better at discovering information than you. They are playing it very close to the chest right now, but I know there's something more going on," Narcissa said. Molly leaned back and frowned a little.

"And how do you feel about this pairing?" She asked finally. She wanted to find out about Ginny's relationship herself, now that Narcissa had piqued her interest, but she would interfere with her daughter's love life. _No, if that's what she's after she'll be sorely disappointed. _Narcissa smiled, a genuine smile.

"Well I'd rather like to push it along I think. I believe that Ginerva has been very good for Draco. And I think she's done a splendid job raising my grandson in his absence. Draco was never happy with Astoria and he's too young to be a widower," Narcissa replied. With that Molly fell forward with a conspiratorial smile and the two eagerly began talking of weddings.

* * *

Draco rang the bell and Scorpius rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. It was the first time the young boy had seen his mum in a week and he was looking forward to a day in the lab, even if he had to share her with his father. She had promised he could brew his own potion today too.

"You know, Fred's been brewing potions with Uncle George could couple months now," Scorpius said as the door buzzed back at them and swung open. Draco chuckled.

"You mentioned that once or twice. Don't worry Ginerva said you could brew one of your own today. Start to finish, as long as you promise to be careful."

"I already promised that dad," Scorpius whined as he reached for a lab coat. Draco stared at him for a minute, reaching for a lab coat that looked his size at the same time.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to whine," Scorpius said quickly. Draco just shook his head and shrugged into the lab coat.

"That's okay. I hated lectures at your age too." They entered the next door and Draco was amazed at what he saw. The lab resembled the set up that Snape had had in his personal area. Long tables spread out with bubbling cauldrons at various states of completion. Ginny was in the middle of one chopping up something. Draco smiled at the sight. Her hair was swept into a tight ponytail at the back of her head, and her lab coat fell to her knees, under which she wore a pair of dark jeans.

"I thought maybe you could brew some sleepless draught today," Ginny said to Scorpius. She motioned to the other side of the table from her where a book lay open, probably to the page he needed. "You know where the ingredients are."

Scorpius nodded and hurried past Draco to examine the book. He then went to the cupboard and Draco was amazed that he quickly pulled what he needed and returned to the table. Draco approached Ginny and merely watched for several moments as Scorpius pulled out four sprigs of Lavender and added standard ingredient to it. He ground the mixture in his mortar into a creamy paste and then turned to his cauldron.

"I was hoping you could start a polyjuice potion for me," Ginny said to Draco. She had placed her wand in the center of the table for Scorpius to use and gestured toward the cabinet. "It's pinned on the inside door."

When Draco returned he was surprised to see that Ginny had a second wand she was using to stir various potions. Scorpius had placed the wand she'd given him back on the surface of the table and was sitting on the bench, reading through the book. Draco started the potion and then stepped back, checking the clock and sat on the bench next to Scorpius. He forgot that potion brewing required a lot of waiting. While he was waiting he let his mind wander.

* * *

_"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you have a healthy baby boy," the nurse said offering the child to Astoria. Astoria turned her face away. _

_ "Give him to his father," she spat. "And get me some painkillers."_

_ The nurse looked taken aback but handed the baby to Draco and hurried off to consult with the doctor. He smiled down at his tiny son and then frowned at Astoria._

_ "At least try to act like you were raised properly. You're a Malfoy now, not just the daughter of some drunk," he hissed in her ear. When the nurse came back in he was cooing at his son in a most un-Malfoylike manor. _

_ "Would you like us to notify anyone?" the nurse asked. _

_ "Just my mother," Draco replied, not looking up. _

_ "These are probably going to make her tired, perhaps you'd like to go to the nursery with your son? He's going to be hungry soon…But he won't be able to nurse until the painkillers are out of her system."_

_ "I'm not nursing him, start him on formula," Astoria replied flatly. The nurse gave her the potion and she tipped it back like a shot. "I'll see you later Draco."_

_ Draco followed the nurse out who was obviously trying not to frown at the new mother's actions. He, on the other hand, was outright scowling. He made a note to cut the allowance to her family for that month. Let them scrape from money for a month and see if she didn't come around. Really, it was unbecoming for her to act like this. This was her son after all._

* * *

_Draco awoke to a screaming infant yet again. He rolled over and looked for Astoria, but he half of the bed was empty. He frowned and pulled himself out of the bed with a groan. He'd been in business meetings until late the night before and it was not even sunrise, he realized as he caught a glimpse of the dark outdoors. _

_ "Trixie," he snapped his fingers as he made his way down the short hallway to the nursery. "Formula."_

_ Trixie reappeared seconds later with a warm bottle and Draco pulled his son to his chest, giving him the bottle with a soft smile._

_ "You're a hungry one aren't you son. That's good because that means you'll get big and strong and you'll be an excellent Quidditch player and take over the family business just like your dad," Draco said softly, stroking a finger from his free hand down the side of the six month old's face. He latched onto it with a smile as he finished his bottle. _

* * *

"_MAMA, MAMA! MAMA!" Scorpius was screaming from his high chair the morning of his second birthday. Draco groaned and let his head fall into his hands. _

_ "I don't know where she is Scorpius, I'm sorry. Please eat your breakfast and stop screaming," Draco said, putting the bowl of fruit in front of the toddler again. Scorpius knocked it right off the chair and cross his arms. Screaming again. _

Where was that bloody woman,_ Draco wondered. He snapped his fingers for Trixie and motioned for her to clean up the mess. "And summon his nanny. I have to take care of some things today."_

* * *

_"I don't care how you do it, just start following her. I want to know where she is at all times. And for gods sake make sure she doesn't bring anymore men home," Draco was saying. Narcissa opened his study door and stepped in. _

_ "Mother," Draco said stiffly. A willowy dark haired man sat in the chair across from Draco's desk. Narcissa frowned. _

_ "Bradley," she said, recognizing the man Lucius had often had do his dirty work. "Is this really necessary?"_

_ "I can never find her anymore. She's wasting galleons on drinking. She's no better than that good for nothing father of hers," Draco spat slamming his glass down on the table. "It wasn't supposed to be like this mother! Father promised it would get easier. It hasn't gotten easier. I could handle her ignoring me, hating me, but she hates our son. Her own flesh and blood."_

_ "I will take care of her," Narcissa said stiffly. Draco sighed, defeated, and fell into his chair. _

_ "Fine. But Bradley will still be tailing her. I need to make sure she doesn't stir up any more scandals. It cost us too much to get rid of her last binge," Draco said with a sigh. He motioned for Bradley to leave before he let his head fall into his hands. _

* * *

"_I've found her," Bradley said as he carried Astoria through the foyer of the Manor. Draco glared at him. _

_ "You shouldn't have lost her in the first place," he replied coolly. "Where was she?"_

_ "Some flat. Wizarding London this time. Mostly booze I think. Maybe some of that muggle drug she was using before. Thought Narcissa took care of this," Bradley grunted._

_ "She did. She hasn't been feeling well so she hasn't been able to deal with her. Just put her in her room. Ward the doors, I'll floo my mother."_

_ When Narcissa arrived she looked better than the last time Draco had seen her and she offered him a rare smile. _

_ "You didn't have to come mother, I could have stayed with Scorpius. I don't want you getting sick from him again."_

_ "Nonsense. That's all behind me now, and I want to spend some time with my grandson. Plus this dinner's very important. Go get ready, I'll go check on your _wife_."_

* * *

_"You're sure mother?" Draco asked again as he straightened his tie and pulled on his cloak._

_ "Go. We'll still be here when you get back, none the worse for wear. Enjoy yourself a little tonight. You haven't had a night out where you weren't worrying about one of them in a long time._

* * *

Draco's wand started vibrating and he pulled himself back to the present with a frown. He added the leaches and carefully measured the lacewings into his mortar to crush. He probably should've taken care of that before he thought guilty. He added the lacewings to the cauldron and lit the flame again. Counting carefully he waved his wand to seal the first step and glanced at Ginny's parchment.

Carefully tossing the boomslang skin into the cauldron he measured out the bicorn horn and crushed it to a fine powder before he tossed it in as well. He adjusted the heat under his cauldron, counted carefully and then sealing it, reduced the heat for the cauldron to brew. He carefully charmed the fire to extinguish in eighteen hours and made a note on the chart next to it.

"Have you missed it," Ginny asked, sitting down next to him on the bench. He shrugged.

"Not so much. I missed magic the most I think. It makes you itchy, not having a wand for so long. The worst part is that they suppress the magic so once a month you're allowed into a room that just absorbs it out of you – like a pensieve. But it never feels like you use it. Like one minute you're over full and the next minute you're just empty." Ginny shuddered at this.

"Well, Scorpius is done his potion. How about we go get some lunch?"


	11. Revelations

A/N: I just love reading all your reviews and watching the traffic, follows and favorites pile up. I hope you enjoy (and before you go throwing my body in the river at the end of this - Just remember, this is only to be expected if we're keeping them in character). On that note, enjoy!

* * *

"What color are you going to be wearing the ball," Draco asked at dinner nearly a week after he had started helping Ginny in the lab, the two were finishing up their dessert. The Yule Ball was only a week away and had plans to go and have tuxes fitted for himself and Scorpius the next day. Ginny looked up guiltily and contemplated her next words carefully. She and Draco had taken to having dinner together almost every night with Scorpius and Narcissa – like a family. But this was the first time they had gone out alone since he had coerced her into a first date. Draco frowned.

"I'm wearing silver. But Draco…You didn't ask…And – well I accepted an invitation from…someone else a while ago."

Draco let the matter drop and they finished their dessert in an uncomfortable silence. As soon as they were done Draco threw several galleons on the table and helped her out of the chair. His arm was stiff as he guided her outside and apparated them back to her house. They were in the living room when he dropped her arm and frowned.

"Invitation from who?" Draco demanded, his eyes flashing a steely gray – full of rage. Ginny scowled in return and put her hands on her hips.

"It's none of your business," she replied, her voice low. She brushed past him to hang her cloak on the rack – the navy dress she was wearing had climbed several inches in their walk to the door and she hastily pulled it down. Draco drank in the creamy white skin of her thighs, briefly distracted, before he remembered he was angry at her. He followed her into the kitchen.

"To hell it isn't. What are you playing at then? Leading me on?"

"Leading you on? LEADING YOU ON!" Ginny screeched, turning around. "I haven't had a minute alone with you since the last dinner we had. To hell I'm leading you on. You never expressed your intentions towards me, don't act like you fucking own me."

"My son calls you his mother, I think that comes with a certain responsibility," Draco replied, his voice dangerously lower as he stalked forward. Ginny scowled even more and turned her back to him to dig around in the cabinet some more. She finally found one of the bottles Harry had hidden, another of his secret stash for those bad nights, and pulled the cork out of it. Draco took it from her.

"Should you really be drinking that?" Ginny was surprised, to say the least.

* * *

_Draco woke up the next morning with a stiff neck. They'd fallen asleep on the couch; Ginny nestled in the crook of his arm. He stretched as much as possible without rustling her and then slowly disentangled himself to use to loo. He laid her down on the couch to find the guest bedroom he'd used the last time he was there. When he reached it he stripped down and climbed into the shower. He frowned when he got out, a towel wrapped around his waist, as he pawed through the closet. _

_ He managed to find a pair of black slacks and a black sweater. The sweater fit comfortably, although the pants were a bit short. He sighed and slipped them off. As much as he hated to wear the same clothes without washing them, he didn't fancy showing up in an outfit that was clearly another man's at his mother's again. He couldn't return to the Manor soon enough. Satisfied with his outfit he went into the bathroom and used his wand to dry his hair. He pushed it around his head a little bit and then went digging in the drawers until he found some gel. _

Potter would use the same hair products as me,_ he thought with a frown, but dipped his fingers in and styled his hair easily. He found an unopened toothbrush in one of the other drawers and used it to quickly brush his teeth. When he went back downstairs Ginny was missing. _

_He shrugged and wandered into the kitchen. He ignored the coffee pot this time, determining it was safer for Ginny to operate it, and went digging in the cabinets to find a skillet. Putting it on the stove to heat up he hummed aloud as he reached into the refrigerator and found some eggs and a block of cheese. He dug around in the cabinets some more until he found a grater and cracked several eggs into the pan. He pulled a spatula from the crock and swirled the eggs around. Taking the grater in one hand he ran the cheese through it so that it fell in the center of the eggs. When it was slightly melted he carefully folded the mixture over, let it cook until the cheese was melting out the side and tossed it on a plate. He repeated the process a second time as Ginny appeared in the doorway. She smiled at the food and put a pot of coffee on._

_"Didn't want to try your hand at the coffee maker again?"_

_"Didn't fancy setting off any alarms this morning," Draco replied. Ginny sat at the table with a fork and took a bite of the omelet. _

_"This is good," she said appreciatively. She wolfed down the rest of the omelet in record time as Draco watched, fascinated._

_"Do you want another?" he asked with a chuckle. Ginny laughed._

_"No I'm good thanks…Famous Weasley appetite." Draco put a cup of coffee in front of her and Ginny frowned suddenly. "I'll be right back."_

_Ginny looked green as she ran from the room. He followed her slowly up the stairs and heard her heaving in the bathroom. _

_"Not feeling well?" He called into the bedroom. He heard the faucet run and the Ginny emerged a tight smile on her face._

_"Yeah…It must have been the food last night," She said. Draco nodded._

_"Sure. I'll talk to the cook then. I should go and pick up Scorpius…Maybe you should lie down for a bit._

* * *

"It doesn't matter," Ginny said pulling the bottle from him and taking a sip straight from it. She slammed it on the counter as she reached for a glass, but Draco snapped it away.

"If you're pregnant you shouldn't be drinking," Draco replied. He replaced the cork and Ginny made a reach for the bottle, eyes blazing.

"Well not to worry, I'm not fucking pregnant," she replied. Draco loosened his grip on the bottle in surprise and she poured a glass, downing it quickly. "Thought you had it all added up huh?"

"You stopped drinking a month and a half ago. Yes, I thought you were pregnant. That and the sickness last week."

"Well – turns out I'm bloody cursed, so if you don't mind. I'm going to enjoy a drink. And catch the end of the Harpies game, and brood on my past. See yourself out," Ginny replied. She took the bottle with her into the living room and Draco watched her go, unsure of what had just taken place.

* * *

Draco wasn't going to leave; he was going to try and, uncharacteristically, talk things through, until he saw the open letter on her kitchen table. He saw Harry's name scrawled at the bottom of the Yule Ball invitation, and then he saw red and apparated out of her apartment. He found himself in front of a classy bar and pasted on his trademark smirk before he pushed the door open and sauntered in. He ignored the grinding bodies of kids, kids very much his junior now, with a scowl, and found his way to the VIP section. There he found a crowd much closer to his own age.

"Draco Malfoy," Blaise Zabini drawled, pulling himself up from the couch and clapping the other man on the back. "Been wondering when we'd see you."

"Getting my feet back under me," Draco said, returning the embrace with one of his oldest friends.

"And dating the Weasley girl," Zabini replied with a knowing smile.

"Hardly," Draco replied and turned his attention to those remaining on the couch. Tracy Davis, sporting a short black dress and impossibly high stilettos uncrossed her legs and stood up giving Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thought we'd never see you again," she said with a laugh. Next to her sat Pike who reached a hand out for Draco to shake but didn't bother rising. Goyle didn't bother standing either but grunted a hello and offered his hand to Draco. Nestled in the crook of Goyle's arm was a beautiful raven-haired woman who Draco recognized, but could not place.

"Greg's girl, Olivia Shardlow," Blaise offered.

"Long time Malfoy, I was a couple years behind you," the woman offered. She gave him a knowing look and he placed the voice instantly. It was a little more breathy the last time he'd met her. She looked quite cozy with Gregory Goyle though. He remembered that Greg had pursued her in school but she had adamantly spurned his advances, although she was quite eager to fall into almost any other Slytherin's bed, and a couple of Ravenclaw's too. Draco had tried it once with her and never understood why so many were enamored with her after that.

"Viola Richmond," the blonde who had been sitting practically in Zabini's lap offered when Draco's eyes fell on her. "I was a year behind you guys. Ginerva's year," she offered coyly. Draco narrowed his eyes but ignored the comment. The prophet had made a rather big deal of their appearance at the Halloween Ball.

"And Sylvia Melville," Draco said with a smile at the auburn haired girl occupying the last seat on the couch. She met his smile easily and graced him with a nod.

"Been a while," Sylvia replied. Blaise poured him a glass of Whiskey before falling back onto the couch. Draco took a drink before he settled himself in between Sylvia and Viola.

"So what brings you back around this place?" Blaise asked. He had his arm draped over the back of the couch and Viola had practically climbed back into his lap again. Sylvia was almost leaning toward Draco and he was brought back to their Hogwarts days. The only ones missing were Theo and Pansy…And of course, Crabbe, who was no longer with them.

"Needed a break from the monotony of being a single father," Draco replied with a smirk as he finished his whiskey. He leaned forward to pour another glass.

"And so the prodigal son returns," Greg said with a booming laugh. "Glad you could join us Drake – we were just talking about when you would show up in our company again."

"I heard you still have the Weasley girl taking care of your son," Pike said as he leaned forward to grab a glass of whiskey for himself.

"Well, it's only natural for her I suppose. Those Weasley's were born for breeding," Draco replied coolly. "Plus she's pretty good with Scorpius. But he's back home now."

"Well that's something," Tracie cut Pike's next remark off with a look. She, Zabini, Goyle and the Nott's who didn't party as much anymore, had been part of Draco's crowd at school – and they'd missed him when he was gone. The others present at the bar were not so much a part of the crowd, as much as they had been around when it was convenient for the older Slytherins to include them. None of the other girls had taken the mark, and although Zabini hadn't he'd done his part to protect Draco. Pike had been just shy of majority and thus shielded from the horrors of fighting on the losing side of the war. "Let's go get a bottle of tequila Drake."

Tracie easily extracted herself from the comfortable couch, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him behind her. He threw back the rest of his whiskey as they reached the bar. Tracie motioned for the bartender and ordered their bottle of high-end tequila before she turned around.

"So what's really going on with you Draco," she asked quietly. He frowned and she shook her head. "Don't shut me out. We all tried to get you out. We all worked so hard to prove that it was suicide. This isn't our fault. You've stayed away and you never answered any of our owls.."

Draco went to interrupt and she held up her hand.

"I know you received them. I _also_ know you weren't supposed too. That girl pulled strings for you somewhere high up, possibly all the way to Daddy. That's a long way to go to get you released." Draco shrugged.

"I'm out. That's what matters. I appreciated all your owls, but I couldn't write back. There's much more to the story than anyone but me knows, and I swore an unbreakable vow that I would protect the truth. We all did."

Tracie frowned at this but nodded. She sighed running her hand down her arm. She understood, they'd all taken the same type of vow that they'd protect each other while in Hogwarts. Although the school viewed them as backstabbing and opportunistic, and often they were, his house was a small ground that had banded together over their forced participation in the war.

None of them wanted it, not when it came down to it. They had still been just kids, but all of them had taken the mark, with the exception of Zabini who Draco secretly thought might have been protected because old Voldy was afraid his mother might off him. And in the end they had all protected each other to the best of their, sometimes slightly undeveloped, abilities, and they'd only lost Crabbe. That Draco's friends had survived mostly unscathed, unlike many of the other houses, was a testament to the deep bond among them. He knew it also irked the do-gooders who had sided with Potter.

The bartender had placed the bottle of Tequila in front of them and Tracie picked it up. Pulling the cork out she tipped it into her mouth before handing it to Draco with a smile.

"Only fair we get the first swigs. Just like old times," she said mischievously. Draco returned the smile and took a hefty swig before he let her lead him back to the party.

* * *

At the end of the night Draco was piss drunk and debating whether he would splinch himself if he apparated home when he felt a hand slide into the crook of his arm.

"My place is only a block from here. Come sober up before you try to get home," Sylvia said, looking up at him through her long lashes. Draco let himself be led up the street.

"Just to sober up," he said as they reached her door. She laughed and nodded, pulling him inside. A light snow had started to fall and was already beginning to blanket the street.

* * *

As Draco was pulling on his clothes the next morning he was trying to hold his stomach in place and convince it not to begin heaving. He sat heavily on Sylvia's couch for some time before he managed to lace up his shoes and grab his cloak. His walk to the nearest appartion point left him with some time to contemplate his situation.

Everyone had always assumed that he had lost his virginity to Pansy, and the two had never denied it. But this more out of convenience than anything else. It was easier to protect one another if the world saw them as a group of couple, especially when this front was presented to the Dark Lord. That it kept his father's mouth shut was an added bonus. In truth, Pansy was one of his dearest friends – though they'd grown apart during his incarceration while she had been raising her family and apparently making friends with the woman mothering his child. He could blame her for deserting him. They had tried, once, actually turning their sham into something resembling a real relationship, but Pansy had wanted so much more than he had been able to give. In the end they had decided that in order to salvage their friendship the rest of it was just going to have to be left in the past – so Pansy had moved on to someone who could give her the affection she so desperately sought.

In fact, he had lost his virginity to Sylvia Melville when she was thirteen years old. He had been fourteen at the time and the two had had a rather sordid history since then. He'd thought, at one point, that he would marry her. However, her brother had been marked the year before him and her family struggled even more than his following the war. Their affair had lasted through his nuptials to the birth of his son. Then, as he watched Astoria spiral into oblivion, he had watched Sylvia follow much the same path. Given her behavior tonight, he didn't think that she had yet transpired that particular darkness.

Her flat was cheaply furnished and held no personal effects. Her father and brother had died in the war, and while he knew her mother was living on the Continent somewhere the two had never been close. They had split the family fortune and parted ways when Mrs. Melville remarried a warlock rumored to be at least ten years her junior.

No, Sylvia Melville was a bad habit he could not kick. But his sour stomach belonged mainly to the fact that he had left Ginny's flat and gotten unbelievably drunk and completely forgotten that his son was waiting for him at his mother's house. He only hoped his apologies would be enough.


	12. Christmas Eve

A/N: Two in one day! Gasp!

Enjoy guys. This is for not updating for a few days. Can't promise you'll get another in the next 24 hours - my internet is being wonky and I have some school work to finish up before Thanksgiving but I promise another in the next day or two. I split this from one chapter in to two. It's still about five pages long so no complaints!

* * *

"What do you mean you're _not going,_" Narcissa hissed as she slammed her brush down on the table. She had just finished styling her hair into a carefully indifferent look and turned to glare at her insolent son who was standing the doorway to her room. Draco had the sense to look slightly abashed.

"Ginny and I aren't speaking right now. I don't want to make her uncomfortable," Draco replied, his eyes on the floor. Narcissa turned back to her mirror, muttering to herself.

"I have to finish my makeup. Go wait in the study," she replied finally, making him feel very much like he was the ten year old in her house. He made a hasty retreat to the family parlor and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He was halfway through it when Narcissa walked in. She was dressed fashionably in a black pencil skirt and a green blouse.

"We're going to be late for his match," Narcissa said as she pulled a cloak from the closet and pulled it on over her clothing.

"I think we should talk about this before we go, Mother," Draco replied. He lifted the glass in his hand only to have it disappear. He frowned into the empty space and then looked up to meet his mother's eyes.

"I _will not_ suffer another drunk in this family," Narcissa hissed. She pulled Draco's cloak from the closet and held it out to him. "I certainly did not get rid of the last one to have you _fall apart_. For god's sake Draco. This isn't some _party_ you're blowing off. This is the Minister's Yule Ball. Your son will be there, I will be there. And _you will attend_ to represent this family's company. I don't care if you are uncomfortable, you have to think about your son's legacy. Your father would have done it."

Draco paled visibly as he pulled his cloak on. His mother had not been on one of her tirades in a long while. He supposed that he had Ginny to thank for that as well. The potion she had brewed had restored Narcissa to her former glory, a formidable force no longer offset but weeks worth of 'off-days.' Not that he hadn't missed his mother, the mother that stood before him now, but he certainly hadn't missed her lectures on duty. He sighed heavily.

"I'm not a drunk mother," he said finally. Although she continued glaring at him he saw her eyes soften slightly. He looked down at the floor again contemplating, before he raised his eyes to her again. "And I do appreciate everything you have done for both us. Both Scorpius and myself. I'll go to the Ball. But I don't have a date."

"Well, as it turns out I've arranged that for you," Narcissa said with a smile. Before Draco could respond she had disapparated. He sighed again and followed suit, knowing that they would miss the beginning of Scorpius' match otherwise.

Narcissa slipped her arm through Draco's as they climbed up to the box they'd be watching the match in.

"Now darling, play nice tonight," she said softly as she maneuvered him into the box. He now realized why Ginny hadn't been down on the pitch with Scorpius, she and Harry were in the corner of the box conversing with Ron and Luna.

Luna's son, Lorcan, had just started playing with Scorpius' team, replacing one of the other Chaser's who's parents had moved to the Continent for business. Ron had been helping Ginny coach that week, giving the team's keeper a couple of pointers. George was also in the box, though speaking with Theodore and enjoying a glass of firewhiskey. His son Fred was a beater on the opposing team. It was the first time the boys had played a match against one another.

"I'm getting a drink," Draco hissed at his mother. She smiled at his indulgently and floated off to mingle. Draco walked to the cabinet in the corner and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He felt someone's presence at his back before they spoke.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"The women sent me over to play nice," Harry said as he poured himself a drink. The two turned to face Ginny and Narcissa together, Draco trying to keep the scowl off his face. It made him slightly happier to see that Harry was struggling as much as him.

"She cracks the whip and you jump, huh?" Draco asked, a smirk pasted on his face, otherwise masked in indifference. The two could have been talking about the most recent article in Quidditch Weekly.

"Be that as it may, it appears I won this round Malfoy," Harry replied. Draco was impressed that he had more of a poker face now than he had sported in school.

"No matter – it's not over yet Potter. Let's be honest, why would she choose to muddy her bloodline with the likes of you?"

"Still sporting a brand Draco?" Harry spat before he walked off. Draco remained impassive as he made his way to the window to watch his son play. People in the box left him alone, except for Theo, who came to talk to him for a spell about a mutually beneficial business proposition. Draco was quickly learning that the parents didn't come to watch their kids play bad Quiddtich at these games, at least not the parents of the team Ginny had picked for his son. They came to negotiate business and have a couple drinks. His father would have been proud of her choice.

"Draco," a soft voice said approaching him from the side. He inclined his head in response as Tracie came to stand next to him. "Theo told me there was a match today. I would have been here sooner…But I was dealing with a situation."

"Pulling Sylvia out of another gutter?" Draco asked in a hushed tone. Tracie didn't reply but she laid a hand on his arm. Draco relaxed a little at the touch and his body instinctively leaned toward her. "I can't watch her hurt herself like this."

"I know," Tracie said softly. Draco threw an arm around her shoulder in a familiar gesture, a familiar pain. It lasted only a moment but Tracie looked up at him with a knowing smile and turned the talk to the game, asking about how Scorpius was progressing.

* * *

Ginny was negotiating a deal for one of her newer versions of the wolfsbane regime when she saw Tracie Davis walk in. She hadn't know the girl in school, had brushed elbows with her at a couple of the Parkinson get-togethers, but as far as she knew Davis ran with a crowd completely apart from Pansy's at this point. The Nott's had reformed after the birth of their first child, thrown into parenthood in a rather surprised fashion. Unlike Draco and Astoria, they hadn't planned it. But Pansy was a good mother and she was happy to leave the partying style the group had taken up after school. Ginny didn't understand that lifestyle.

She watched as Tracie touched his arm in a familiar gesture, and as he pulled her into a one armed embrace, and the smile that lit up the woman's face as she looked up at him. Ginny had to keep herself from frowning as she finished the conversation and sealed it with a handshake.

"They're not together," Theo offered from her elbow. Ginny looked over in surprise. She had known him for some time, but he always managed to surprise her, and he was surprisingly good at reading people.

"They look very...familiar," Ginny replied. Theo handed her a glass of wine that she took gratefully. He seemed to always know when she needed a drink. She took a tip and eyed Draco again.

"They have a long history. So yes, I suppose familiar as good a term as any. He's been in a mood all week – want to talk about what happened?"

"Meltdown. Otherwise no. He's a big boy Theo, he can talk to me himself if he wants too."

"Probably won't though. He's more stubborn than his son. Heard you're going to Yule with Harry."

"Election year," Ginny said simply. "I've got to get back to the lab. I'll see you at the Ball Theo."

* * *

When Ginny approached Draco and Tracie she felt rather than saw the other woman give her the once over. She was glad she had planned to speak to potential buyers today and had pulled on an a charcoal pencil skirt and matching blazer. Underneath the jacket she wore a red blouse, still sporting her son's colors even in her work clothes.

Tracie was in a simple red sweater dress that hung conservatively just above her knee and a pair of knee-high boots with stiletto heels. Ginny rather thought she looked like she had worn her clothes from the night before and merely scrubbed off some of the caked on makeup.

"Draco," Ginny said. He nodded in acknowledgment but his face didn't show any emotion. A blank slate. Ginny frowned internally but didn't show her disappointment. "I have to get back to the lab and wrap up for the holidays. Can you tell Scorpius I'll see him tomorrow for dinner at your mother's."

"Yes. Did you get my owl with what I bought him for Christmas."

"I did. I had already bought him a potion's kit and some books so we didn't overlap. I made sure no one else did as well," Ginny replied. Draco had forgotten that her family would also be buying Scorpius gifts.

"Ms. Davis, nice seing you again," Ginny said as she departed. Tracie watched her leave and then chuckled.

"I think you ruffled her feathers a little," Tracie said as she turned her attention back to the game. Draco shrugged.

"We have an arrangement. I think it's time we both realized that that's all it could ever be."

"If you say so Draco."

"Are you going to the Yule Ball?" He asked as the snitch came into view. They were momentarily distracted as the stands came alive. When it disappeared again Tracie shook her head.

"Election year. I didn't get an invite," she replied. It was common knowledge that during election years marked Death Eaters were a rarity at the ball. Draco turned towards her, a mischevious glimmer in his eyes.

"Excellent. For old time's sake – I never did get to take you Seventh Year," he said with a smile. Tracie frowned.

"You didn't exactly give me much time to get a gown."

"Go see my mother's woman. Tell her to get it done tonight" Draco held up his hand to interrupt her abrupt reply. "I'll pay. Please?"

Tracie was going to say no. Until he said please. He looked particularly desperate. She would have pressed him to bring Sylvia, if she hadn't carted the younger girl off to another detox center that morning. The holidays were never fun, for any of them. It was a lot harder to forget how much you were hated when you faced the reality that friends and loved ones were gone. For nothing. She finally nodded.

"I'll just go take care of that then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Dinner, my mother's?"

Tracie huffed but nodded as she exited.

* * *

"Oh Ginerva you look just gorgeous," Narcissa said as Ginny stepped into her foyer and pulled a scarlet cloak off. Ginny was wearing a floor length white gown with her typical sweetheart neckline. Draco paused at the top of the stairs to observe while Ginerva and his mother made small talk. The gown was risqué. The bodice down to just above her knees was adorned in a soft floral lace overlay, the underlying fabric a light gold. At the knee the fabric turned into opaque white gauze, matching the color of the lace, flaring out in a mermaid type style and showing off the tall gold stilettos and her shapely calves. She had on the teardrop necklace Narcissa had given her before.

Tracie arrived just after her and Draco began his descent as his mother and Ginerva greeted the newcomer. He offered to take Tracie's cloak and she frowned for a minute and then looked to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, I was actually wondering if you could help me with something before I show off this gorgeous dress. I had a bit of a mishap putting it on," Tracie said softly. Narcissa quickly swept her off to the bathroom, a look of understanding in her eyes. Draco detected the quick lie from years of listening but Ginny merely offered him a weak smile.

"I hope it won't be too much of a bother but Harry is going to pick me up here after dinner."

"MUM!" Scopius came barreling down the stairs and almost knocked Ginny off of her high stilettos, had Draco not caught him by the shoulders he likely would have. Draco scowled at him and Scorpius had the sense to look momentarily chastised before he threw his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I missed you too love," Ginny said with a smile. She squatted down to give him a kiss on the cheek. He looked around to make sure no one had seen and she pinched his nose.

"I checked first," she whispered conspiratorially. He nodded, of course she had.

"Grandmother is cooking your favorite for dinner," Scorpius said, taking Ginny's hand and leading her towards the Drawing Room. Draco was glad for the distraction and went to find Narcissa.

* * *

"I wasn't thinking when I bought the dress," Tracie was muttering softly. "It was just so lovely. And then I got home and I put it on…And…How could I forget Narcissa?"

"Darling, I can fix it. Just stand up. Dry your eyes, you're ruining your lovely makeup," Narcissa replied with a soft smile. Draco stood outside the door scowling, remembering another time.

"_Draco what am I going to do," Pansy wailed. She was in a gorgeous one of a kind Vera Wang dress. It had off the shoulder straps and the bodice was embroidered with all the diamonds that had been painstakingly removed from her mother's dress. Family heirlooms, sewn into a dress, it had taken almost a year to complete and Draco thought he might go gray by the end of it. At this point he just wanted to see his best friend down the aisle so that he could settle into his own newly married life._

"_Pansy, breathe. It's going to be fine. I'll get my mother," Draco said calmly. Pansy's own mother had died during the war, leaving her rather frantic while planning the wedding of the century. Draco had let her claim the title gladly, but quickly found that her wedding was causing him more headaches than his own had cost him, and even though he knew that Astoria was peeved. Theirs had been a relatively calm affair – only about 150 guests._

"_Pansy," Narcissa said as she entered. "Just breathe darling. I have something to fix the problem – without ruining the dress. And it can be your something borrowed," Narcissa said with a smile. She pulled off her long gloves, and with a careful charm matched them to the shade of the dress. She helped Pansy pull them on, rolling them carefully up back the girl's marked arm to her elbows._

"_See," Narcissa said turning the younger woman toward the mirror. Pansy offered Narcissa a watery smile. "You are a vision of perfection."_

"_Thank you Narcissa. I don't know what I was thinking, getting a sleeveless gown," Pansy replied. _

"_Now, now stop crying. Otherwise you'll ruin your makeup."_

_Draco returned shortly thereafter, right before the march began, to collect his mother and bring her down to her seat. He would then join Theo at the alter._

"_I wish none of you children had to bear this burden. It was never supposed to be yours to carry."_

"_It's not your fault mother," Draco said, patting her hand as he handed her another pair of gloves. Narcissa pulled them on quickly to cover her own mark. She had managed to survive the entire first war, and most of the second without declaring her loyalty, it was assumed. However, the first time Lucius was sent to Azkaban she had attempted to delay Draco's induction to Voldermort's inner circle by taking her husband's place herself._

_Unfortunately, Bellatrix – despite her slightly deranged characteristics – loved her sister too much to allow her to play an active role in the war. When Voldermort grew tired of running Bella's circles he ordered Draco to assume Lucius' mantle – to bring the family back into his better graces. Draco had done it – to save his mother._

* * *

When Tracie emerged from the bathroom she was much calmer and Narcissa handed her cloak to Draco.

"Alright then?" Draco asked with a smile. Tracie nodded. Her dress was a crisscross of green and silver, and Draco could understand why she had fallen in love with it, but it must have originally been sleeveless – the original straps fell lazily down the sides of her arms, leaving her shoulders bare.. Narcissa had meticulously crafted a lace overlay in the same emerald green as the rest of the dress, that now encased Tracie's arms and fell to her wrists. It looked as though it had come with the dress. Draco slipped an arm around her waist to escort her to the Drawing Room to collect his son and Ginerva for dinner.

"I promise no more panic attacks," Tracie said softly as they approached the room. Draco shrugged.

"We all went to forget Trace, it's okay. I understand, one day it won't matter."


	13. Christmas Day

A/N: I know I've changed the spelling of Tracie's name. But it's done, so we'll just be consistent now. This is longer to make up for the delay! Enjoy

* * *

By the time they reached the Minister's mansion Tracie was considerably calmed and seemed to be actually enjoying herself. Harry had arrived sometime after dinner and Draco had, albeit stiffly, invited him to join them for a drink before departing. Scorpius had blatantly ignored Harry's presence and demanded Ginerva's full attention until that time, something that made Draco smile inwardly.

"Victoire Weasley escorted by Lysander Scamander," the man at the podium was saying. Draco frowned; he had thought that Scorpius was escorting Victoire to her first ball.

"Violet Parkinson, escorted by Scorpius Malfoy." Draco was unsure what was going on at this point. The last owl he had received from Pansy, although it had been over a week ago now, Fred Weasley had been picked to escort Violet – and his own son was to escort Victoire. Fred appeared then, holding the arm of a young blonde girl he didn't recognize. She was at least a year younger than Scorpius.

Before he had time to investigate he heard their names being called and he allowed Tracie to steer him into the ballroom. No one stepped forward to greet them right away, and Draco didn't really expect them too. He led Tracie over to the bar and ordered them a round of tequila shots. For her part, Tracie did not seem so disturbed by the reception they were receiving. Draco was rather angry, but trying his best not to show it.

Pansy and Theo were introduced shortly after that, with much the same result. However, when Ginny was announced she was almost immediately surrounded by a group of red heads and others – Harry navigated her easily through the throng greeting each person in turn. Draco watched as the two made their way around the room. Harry was in a nicely fitted pin-stripe suit. He wore a deep maroon shirt and a white and gold tie.

Narcissa was introduced with the Barrister, Draco assumed they were rather an item at this point, and was greeted just as warmly as Ginerva. This distracted and surprised Draco. He noted that his mother was wearing what she had made her signature white gloves, rolled easily up to her elbows. Despite the fact that he had seen her ready before they left her town house, he was surprised at how beautiful she looked.

The potions and various solutions Ginny had been giving her had brought color back to her face and softened the lines in her face. Her skin was practically glowing with happiness and the gray-silver hair that had been threatening her roots had disappeared. She now sported the hairstyle of his youth, a healthy golden blonde that she let hang nearly down to her waist.

"I hope I am as beautiful as she when I'm her age," Tracie remarked. She was sipping a gin and tonic now as they admired the still entering couples. Yule was by far the largest ball of the year and many families who had left the Continent returned for it each year.

"I'm just glad that they aren't being as rude to her as they once were," Draco replied in a low tone as he motioned for a fire whiskey.

"Well she helped Molly Weasley plan the Ball, so she's been accepted into the Weasley inner circle," Pansy replied from Draco's other side. She stepped around him to hug Tracie.

"Davis, it's been far too long."  
"Parkinson," Davis replied with a smirk. Theodore approached them as well, his face unreadable.

"Draco, Tracie. We're seated together for dinner for New Years, with Zabini and his date, whoever he decides to bring, and Oliver Selwyn and his wife Rosalie Selwyn née Rosier. I thought you'd like to know – assuming Tracie will be attending New Years with you as well." Tracie was nodding, leaving Draco free to assume she would indeed be attending New Years with him.

"Well _that_ will be fun," Draco muttered. Theodore laughed and he frowned. "What? They're not related to you!"

"No, that's correct they're not. They're also the only others with invitations to the party, besides us, that went through the war. At least they had the decency to sit us together and not try to split us into separate tables."

"That'll be Cissy's doing," Pansy said with a soft smile. Zabini had just entered the ballroom – Sylvia Melville clinging to his arm.

"I thought you put her into detox," Draco hissed to Tracie. Tracie was scowling.

"I did!"

"She's not going to cause a scene is she?" Pansy asked, looking quite worried. Tracie shrugged.

"I don't know what in bloody hell he's thinking. She's had one clean day in a month and he's convinced she's okay again. They're only ever together when she's not using," Tracie replied.

"They're together then," Draco asked softly. He watched as Zabini worked the room, greeting many of the men and women who frequented his many establishments. Sylvia looked magnificent on his arm and quite comfortable making small talk. Only their small group would see the pale, paper-thin quality of her skin beneath all the glamours and makeup.

Pansy had pulled Theo off to greet Ginny who was momentarily free from Harry as she spoke with Luna and Newt. Tracie laid her hand carefully on Draco's upper arm.

"Draco, it's been a long time. They've been playing this game almost since before you were thrown in jail," Tracie said softly. Draco nodded, pulling his eyes away from the couple.

"It's fine. But what about that blonde girl…Viola, the one from the other night that was in his lap."

"Well, if you ask me I think the three of them sometimes share each other – on some of their worse nights. But Viola has always been more of a distraction. She a ditz," Tracie said with a smirk.

"Oh look here come's the Minister," Tracie said as Arthur Weasley was introduced with Molly. The room quieted in a round of soft applause. "Narcissa must have helped Molly with her gown."

Molly was in a crimson taffeta gown with a fitted bodice crisscrossed in white bands, thick straps that fell loosely down her arms and an empire waist. The beading drew the eye to her surprisingly trim waist and away from some of her less desirable areas.

"Yes, they have been spending a lot of time together," Draco replied. He took another drink of his firewhiskey he eyes moving away from the Weasley to his son who was conversing with Fred in the corner of the room. The two looked thick as thieves.

"Ten years ago I would have never imagined that my son would be friends with a Weasley," Draco said with a frown.

"Despite what still needs to happen, you even have to admit that the world is a better place than we could have hoped," Tracie replied. Draco nodded slowly.

"You were always the optimist," Draco replied. He finished his firewhiskey and held out his hand as the band started to play. "And as I recall, you loved to dance."

* * *

After the first dance Ginny managed to escape Harry and sat at a table with Ron and Hermione drinking a gin and tonic, her face masked as she watched Draco move Tracie across the dance floor. It didn't escape her notice that they were both exceptional dancers and put many of the older couples to shame. Narcissa was enjoying a dance with Scorpius at that point, laughing at something the boy said. Harry was at the bar, downing a firewhiskey.

"Gin, we wanted to let you know that Scorp can come stay with us tonight," Hermione said. The older woman was watching her daughter dance with Fred Weasley at that point. Her youngest was at home with a sitter.

"I'll have to talk to Draco," Ginny replied, shifting her gaze to Hermione. "I'm not sure what his plan is."

"Looks like he's going to want some alone time," Ron offered taking a swig of his firewhiskey. Ginny fixed a cold glare on him. After he squirmed for a minute or two he stood and offered his hand to Hermione. "Dance with me?"

Hermione chuckled but let her husband lead her onto the dance floor, throwing one of her knowing looks over her shoulder at Ginny who settled for scowling at the couple as she finished her drink. It wasn't long before she felt another presence at her side and her brother George settled into the seat next to her nursing a firewhiskey.

"Thought you came with Harry," George offered. Harry was on the dancefloor with some blonde at that point and looked like he was having a good time.

"As you'll recall," Ginny began coldly "I was instructed to fall in line at the last family dinner. Everyone supports dad for the election remember?"

George looked immediately hurt and Ginny felt momentarily bad. Then she scowled again. George might not have been the most adamant about her date for the Yule Ball, but he hadn't taken her side either.

"Gin, I don't think dad would have wanted you to be miserable. Especially around the holidays…" George started. Ginny merely fixed him with a scowl and turned her head away. Her father hadn't been present for the discussion about her Yule date. Originally she had planned on going with Draco. Like him, she had assumed that he would be her date and that they would bring Scorpius. Then Harry had sent a curve ball, demanding that she come to her senses. There had been whispers that he would put his support behind the opposition if she didn't attend with him. So she had fallen in line, and everyone had seemed particularly pleased with this.

No one mentioned that she had spent the better part of the week, almost 18 hours a day, in her lab, _closing up for the holidays_.

"I'm sorry I didn't defend you. This time of year…It's hard," George said finally, effectively baring his soul in a way he didn't so often. He was watching his son who was in a corner with Scorpius again. Ginny sighed heavily and then huffed.

"That wasn't fair," but she offered him a weak smile anyway. He returned the sentiment and raised his glass.

"To Freddie."

"To Fred, any everyone else we've lost," Ginny replied clinking her glass to his. They downed them then and George offered her his hand.

"Come dance a spell with me. I'll even promise not to hand you off to Malfoy this time," George said conspiratorially. Ginny laughed and allowed herself to be swept onto the dance floor in the arms of one of her favorite brothers, after Charlie of course.

* * *

"You should ask Ginerva to dance," Narcissa said as she and Draco moved easily across the dance floor. Narcissa always enjoyed dancing with her son, he had become a polished dancer at a young age and his time at Azkaban had not dulled this talent. He sighed, not breaking the dance but really wishing that he could.

"Mother, I came here with Tracie," he pointed out as a deflection.

"Oh please. Don't take that tone with me. I can tell you care for her. Sometimes you are just like your father. You can't be so afraid to show you care anymore Draco, you're not as young as you used to be."

"That's not what is going on at all mother. I'm afraid you rather misread the situation. Ginerva and I could never be a compatible match," Draco said. He could hear the climax of the song coming and was happy the dance was almost at an end. His mother was staring at his Barrister, Mr. Roundtree, now with a soft smile on your face.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Draco. You get to choose this time, choose wisely, not just for this family – but for your heart," Narcissa said as the song ended. Draco offered her a small bow as Tracie collected him for the next dance.

"Try not to look so pleased," Tracie said with a smile. They began the steps to the partner-switching dance easily. Draco was happy for a more complicated waltz.

"My mother is back to her usual self," Draco replied with a small frown that he quickly masked. Tracie smiled knowingly as she was whisked away by George Weasley. Draco found himself sweeping Fleur into his arms and smiled brightly.

"Bonjour Madame Weasley," he said as they moved together easily. She offered a flirtatious smile of her own.

"Bonjour, Pleasure to see you again Mr. Malfoy."

"I see your husband was able to attend this time."  
"Yes, he vas not very pleased but ve got him here anyway," Fleur replied with a chuckle. "I have been giving him dance lessons, he is getting better, no?"

Draco had watched Bill on the dance floor and nodded his acquiencse right before they switched partners again. She joined easily with Harry Potter and he found himself holding Pansy hand. He smiled easily.

"Glad I got you and not one of the Griffindors." Pansy just smiled for a minute.

"Sylvia has been to the bar at least once tonight," she said finally, seriously. It was almost time for the next switch.

"She's Zabini's responsibility."

"You know how he is Draco…Just try to make sure she doesn't make a scene. Your mother put a lot of last minute work into this Ball and she's finally been accepted back into society. I'd hate to see her hurting again."

Pansy spun away to join Harry with a smile pasted on her face and Draco had to keep himself from scowling. He found himself holding Ginny's hand, and then found himself trying not to pull her closer than etiquette called for.

"Oh good, I wanted to talk to you," Ginny said as they went through the complicated steps that finished the dance. "Hermione and Ron have offered to take Scorpius for the night…I think he'd like to spend the night with Fred – they'll bring him to my parents first thing tomorrow."

"I rather thought he'd like to spend the night at the Manor," Draco replied, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Ginny looked up in surprise.

"I didn't say yes. I told them I would check with you. I usually sent him home with someone after these…I was always a little…"

"It's fine," Draco interrupted. He didn't want to hear about how she had gone home with Harry after each ball. "I'd like him to come home with me. It's our first holiday together. Letting him go off with Luna after Halloween was one thing, but tomorrow's going to be a big day. He doesn't need to be playing tricks on them when he should be sleeping."

Ginny frowned at his tone before setting her face in a cold mask.

"That's fine. I'll let Hermione know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you'd want to pawn him off."

"Doesn't matter," Draco replied as the song ended. He swept backwards into a bow and couldn't help but place a kiss on her hand. "It was lovely to dance with you Ginerva. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Tracie had gathered their cloaks as Draco collected Scorpius and they bid goodbye to their mother. It was just before eleven at that point and the ball was still in full swing for the couples not departing with children. Pansy and Theo joined Tracie as Draco was making his way over. He was pulling on his cloak when he heard yelling down one of the corridors just outside the door. He frowned, recognizing the voice.

"Draco," Pansy warned, pulling the ballroom doors closed to that it wouldn't carry.

"I'll bring Scorpius back to the Manor and wait for you," Tracie offered. Draco looked down at his son, who was frowning. He squatted down.

"I'm really sorry Scorp. I promise I'll be home really soon."

"Fine," Scorpius replied with a scowl. "But I could've just gone and stayed with Fred."

Draco just shook his head as Tracie led Scorpius to the apparation point, then made his way down the hall to where the shouting was still going on. He wasn't surprised to find Zabini with his date near the bathroom. Blaise was scowling.

"You're making a scene," Draco stated bluntly. Sylvia gave his a withering glare and stepped into the bathroom slamming the door. Draco leaned against the wall.

"You deal with her then mate," Blaise said clapping him on the shoulder. Draco frowned.

"You brought her," Draco stated, grabbing Blaise as he went to walk off.

"Yeah, under the agreement that she wouldn't go shooting that muggle drug into her veins. Which she did. There's a delightful unattached Frenchwoman in there I'd love to talk business with. Just make sure she gets home."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm dead serious mate. It was a mistake trying to bring her out. She's great at sealing deals – but not in this condition. I won't stand by and be made a fool of."

"Then perhaps you should have left her in detox!"

"Oh, is that where Tracie said she brought her? Well she lasted ten minutes. Just long enough for Tracie to leave. Sylvia doesn't do detox Draco, you should know how that goes. I don't have the stomach for this. Come by the pub tomorrow and tell me how it goes."

Blaise was gone before Draco could react, having skillfully wormed his way out from under Draco's grasp and disappeared down the hall. Draco pulled his wand out to unlock the door and found Sylvia slumped on the floor, her breathing shallow. He sighed heavily and scooped her up. Unfortunately, he ran into his mother on his way out.

"Draco, you can't do this," Narcissa hissed as she reached them. She threw her own cloak over Sylvia's body and accepted Counselor Roundtree's cloak for herself.

"I wasn't exactly given a choice, Mother," Draco replied with a frown. He could see through the ballroom doors that Blaise was indeed chatting with a pretty blonde.

"Get Zabini to bring her home," Narcissa replied.

"I'm sure he already tried that Cissy," Roundtree replied. Narcissa scowled at the other man.

"This isn't good for Scorpius."

"I'm hoping that he doesn't have to know. I'll just sober her up and bring her home before we go to Ginerva's in the morning. No one will be the wiser."

"She's your bad habit," Narcissa hissed. She turned then, effectively dismissing Draco. He frowned and sighed, going to find a floo point. He couldn't apparate with her in this condition.

* * *

Ginny watched Narcissa leave as she was gathering her cloak. She saw Draco with the petite auburn haired girl in his arms and frowned. He appeared to be fighting with his mother. Harry was at her elbow a moment later, already shrugging on his cloak. He gathered hers and held it open for her to put on.

"Who's that girl in Draco's arms," he asked, catching a glimpse of Draco stalking off. Ginny shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Probably some Slytherin…I think she came with Blaise."

"Thought they had some code of etiquette when it came to these things."

"They're not all the same, can we just go home," Ginny asked trying to hide her hurt. Harry nodded and took her arm to escort her to the apparation point.

* * *

"Ginerva darling I brought the pies you requested," Narcissa called as she stepped into the foyer of Ginerva's house. Generally the Weasley Christmas dinner was held at the Burrow. But as it was an election year, and there were constantly reporters camped outside of both the Burrow and the Minister's Mansion, which Arthur adamantly refused to use for anything other than balls and business, Ginny had insisted they hold it at her house – the only place big enough to get them all under one rough.

"Wonderful, thank you Narcissa," Ginny said. She stepped away from the stove long enough to give the woman a kiss on the cheek. Her brothers were already in the living room messing around with the television with her father. The women were spread throughout the kitchen. Fleur was sitting at the table, she wasn't much of a cook and they usually let her carry on the conversation. Narcissa joined her with a cup of tea.

Hermione was dicing vegetables at the counter next to Molly who was preparing the bird and the ham to go into the oven. Angelina was easily whipping cream to go on top the pies for dessert and smiled at Narcissa in greeting. The family was used to seeing her at this point, Ginny had made it a point that Narcissa would be welcome at all holiday gatherings. Molly had acquiesced, slightly peeved at first, in the interst in seeing her daughter. However, Narcissa had never been anything but pleasant in her dealings with the Weasley family and they'd all eventually come to at least tolerate her company.

"Did Draco come with you?" Molly asked as she finished what she was working on and sat down next to Narcissa with a cup of tea.

"No, he should be over shortly I expect."

"Charlie is bringing a girl with him," Angelina said from her spot on the counter. Ginny chuckled; Narcissa had the sense to look appropriately scandalized.

"Is he going to finally settle down then?"

"We can only hope," Molly replied taking a sip of her tea.

"She's from Romania, she trains dragons too," Hermione piped in as she scraped the rest of the vegetables into the stuffing and began stuffing it into the bird.

"Sounds like she's just his type," Narcissa replied. Narcissa glanced at the clock and frowned, sincerely hoping that Draco showed up soon.

* * *

"She hasn't woken up yet," Tracie said as she stepped into Draco's room wrapped in his bathrobe. It was mid-morning at that point. Draco was frowning as he pushed his hair into place. He was in an emerald shirt with charcoal slacks. Tracie had showered and styled her hair into an easy ponytail.

"The house elves will look after her when she wakes up. Did you want to come?"

"Draco, where exactly is this going," Tracie asked.

"Where is what going," Draco asked, turning around. He was rolling his sleeves down now that his hair was done and buttoning his cufflinks. Tracie sighed.

"This, us…I just don't want you to get any false pretenses. I'm not about to fall in love with you."

"That's fine with me," Draco replied with a smirk. "I don't need anyone falling in love with me. Plus I know you're hell-bent on waiting for Pucey. You've been carrying a torch for him since school. Isn't that why you haven't left that partying group?"

"You know far too much," Tracie replied. "I don't have anything to wear. Wouldn't you rather I wait for Sylvia to wake up."

"She got herself into this mess. The elves won't let her leave…And I called my guy to tail her for a while. I can handle this situation for now," Draco replied. He was scowling again as he dug around in his closet for a heavier cloak.

"I'll get you something to wear, just wait here."

Draco returned with a modest red sweater dress and a pair of black stiletto pumps.

"Festive," Tracie said with a frown. She shed the bathroom and pulled the dress on. It fit like a glove, and she was happy that she'd kept in shape. She new the shoes were Astoria's, never worn, as she'd been here when the other woman had picked them out. She had the same pair at home, in red.

"Let me get the tag," Draco said. She turned and he pulled the tag from the dress easily. "I knew it would look good on you…Here's the belt."

Tracie took the wide belt and fitted it around her waist, accentuating her nice curves. She was stepping into her shoes when there was a knock on the door. Scorpius opened it before he was bid to enter and barely kept the scowl off his face.

"We're going to be late. Grandmother hates it when we're late."

"Tracie was just putting her shoes on, then we were going to come collect you," Draco said with a frown. "Go collect your cloak and we'll be off."

"I'm just going to collect you a cloak to go with that dress," Draco said, turning to Tracie as he pulled his own cloak on. "I'll meet you in the foyer."

* * *

"Why are you coming," Scorpius demanded when Tracie joined him in the foyer. He was scowling openly now. Tracie offered him a small smile.

"Your father invited me. I think because I don't have any family left," Tracie replied. Scorpius looked mildly chastised.

"Why did you stay?"

"Our friend was sick, I stayed to make sure she was okay, I slept in her room," Tracie stated as a peace offering. Scorpius' face brightened at this. He didn't like the thought of someone trying to steal his father away, again. But it was okay if she was around, she seemed to make his father happy.

"I suppose that's alright then. I'm happy you could come," Scorpius replied, his own peace offering. Tracie didn't reply, recognizing it as such. Draco descended the stairs with a handsome cloak that he helped her into. Then offered her a box.

"I thought you might want a bit of jewelry," he said softly. Tracie opened the box and gasped. There was a matching set inside. Inside was a ruby pendant set in a white gold necklace and hoop earring set; the earrings were inlaid with rubies around the entire circumference.

"Draco I can't accept these," Tracie replied. Draco was already slipping the necklace out of the box to play it around the neck. The earrings really were just her style. She stepped in front of the mirror to put them on, even as she was denying that she could accept them.

"My Christmas present. I bought them when you agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me, a thank you gift as well."

"The dress was enough," Tracie replied. Before she could say more Scorpius was clearing his throat.

"Right we'll be late, hold on tight then," Draco said. He grabbed both their hands and side-along apparated to Ginny's house.

* * *

"Finally made it I see," Narcissa said as Draco entered the kitchen to greet them. They were already beginning to pull dishes out of the oven. He presented Ginny with his bottle of Ogden's with a flourish.

"My contribution, per George's suggestion." Molly huffed at this but took the bottle and put it on the counter. Ginny smiled and Draco just looked confused. Ginny leaned a little closer to whisper in his ear.

"Mum doesn't like when the men drink."

At this point Tracie and Scorpius entered the kitchen and Scorpius interrupted their moment to hug Ginny.

"Mum, can I stay the night tonight," Scorpius asked. Ginny looked at Draco who just nodded.

"Tracie, we weren't expecting you," Narcissa said. She stood from the table to embrace the younger woman with a smile.

"I was afraid Draco didn't owl first. He invited me along…I'm sorry to intrude," Tracie said, looking at Ginny apologetically. Ginny offered the other woman a weak smile.

"One more isn't a problem. The Notts were going to join us anyway, so you'll have some company. Draco the men are in the living room – and Scorpius the boys are in the library. Don't make a mess of your clothes please,' Ginny said – effectively dismissing them. Draco wandered to the living room to see what trouble the men were up too and Scorpius almost sprinted to freedom. Tracie lingered at the doorway uncomfortably aware that she wasn't very welcome in this house. Ginny's tone had been dismissive, and Tracie had the distinct feeling that territory was being marked. _What the fuck was going on._

"Vill you help me set the table?" Fleur asked, standing from her spot at the table. Tracie nodded, appreciative of the offer and Fleur's welcome smile.

"Of course," Fleur led the way into the dining room and began pulling dishes from the sideboard. Tracie easily laid them out on the table, refraining from using magic to make the task last longer.

"They just don't trust newcomers," Fleur offered. Her English was distinctly better outside the realm of the Weasleys – Tracie wondered at this.

"It doesn't help that I'm a Slytherin," Tracie replied with a frown. Fleur helped her line up the silverware with a soft smile.

"Or a death eater. Though I vould believe that these were perhaps not choices of your own." Tracie looked at her in surprise. It was an astute observation. "The war was very different in France. We saw things differently. But then, we weren't in the thick of it as they say here"

"Thank you," Tracie said sincerely as they finished setting the table.

"For vat?"

"For not pre-judging me," Tracie replied with a smile. Fleur linked her arm through the other woman's as she led her back to the kitchen.

"Just stay near me. Ve are both outsiders here, no? So ve should be friends."

* * *

Dinner was a loud affair; Draco was surprised at how easily his mother fit in with the large Weasley group. She was seated by Molly and kept a constant chatter up with both the Weasley elders. Pansy and Theo were seated across from Tracie and him, so he was at least able to enjoy the meal. The children sat at the kitchen table, happily conversing among themselves as they enjoyed their meal in much the same fashion as the adults.

Fleur had seated herself next to Tracie and every so often dragged the other woman into the conversation she was having with Bill and Charlie. Charlie's new girl, Katarina, was conversing easily with Ginny and Hermione about potions. Every so often Theo chimed in, with his usual easy grace and witty remarks – keeping the women giggling. Harry, typically, was conversing almost solely with Ron about Ron's upcoming match. Draco noted that this drew some scowls from Hermione – it seemed there might be some trouble in paradise.

"Oh really Ronald, when are you going to retire," Ginny interrupted the conversation finally. The rest of the family fell silent at this, and Draco shifted uncomfortably, feeling the fight brewing. Ron looked up in surprise, his fork halfway to his mouth.

"You're getting a little old to keep playing," Angelina chimed in.

"And you have a family now," Fleur offered succinctly. The women were all now glaring at Ron. Except for Hermione who was taking a long drink from her glass of water.

"I've been telling him all this for ages," Molly huffed. Arthur frowned, taking a bite of his potatoes.

"I don't think this is the time," Arthur interrupted before Molly could launch into her tirade. Molly looked at him with a scowl and finally nodded, glancing at Narcissa and the rest of their guests.

"Fine," she replied with another huff and took a sip of her wine.

"I do have an announcement," Hermione said softly. "I'm pregnant."

The women all clamored to congratulate her at this, except Draco noted, Ginny, and the men gathered around Ron to slap him on the back.

"I think this calls for a round of firewhiskey," Charlie boomed pushing back from the table. The meal forgotten, and mostly eaten at that point anyway, the men retreated to the living room with tumblers. Draco secured the bottle he had brought and found that most of the men were pulling flasks from their pockets.

"You failed to mention I wasn't supposed to present this to Molly," Draco hissed to George as he uncorked the bottle and gestured for everyone to put their flasks back. He poured out glasses for everyone as George laughed.

"Welcome to the family," he replied in a hushed tone. They all raised their glasses and threw them back easily.


	14. Cutting Loose

A/N: I don't like clogging up my chapters with replies to reviews – which is why I usually send messages. That said I will address the ones by Covered in Brusies. This is a Draco/Ginny story. And Arthur is Minister. Relationships have changed, its been a number of years. I did not promise to follow cannon, and in fact pointed out it would only follow to the epilogue. That said, if you don't enjoy the way I've written the Weasleys you are welcome to stop reading. It likely won't change.

I appreciate reviews, but if unless its pointing out an inconsistency within the story itself, this is my little spinoff of the world and if you don't like it don't read. Fanfiction is about stretching the fabric of the world, I particularly enjoy writing about relationships that wouldn't normally happen.

I love reading all the reviews and watching the traffic stats (it is maybe my favorite feature). And I love writing this story. I will hopefully have another update up tonight.

* * *

Draco was straightening his tie when Tracie walked in. She was wearing a crimson gown with a lace shawl that tied elegantly in the back – it also served to hide her marked arm. She wore the jewelry he had given her for Christmas. He smiled gently at her.

"You are one of the only people I would wear red for," he stated bluntly. She came up behind him admiring his charcoal suit and black shirt. His tie matched her gown perfectly, though it was streaked through with silver. He had bought a similar one to wear to Scorpius' games.

"Scorpius isn't dressed yet," she offered as she handed him his jacket.

"He's going to go and stay at Hermione's for the night. She's feeling a little out of it with the pregnancy and staying in with the kids."

"I think her and Ron had another row," Tracie offered. Draco shrugged on his jacket with a frown.

"He should just retire to make her happy. He's getting a bit old for that team anyway. One more year isn't going to gain him anything. In fact, with the way he's been playing it'll likely hurt him."

"You should convince him to join the running for Falcon's coaching staff," Tracie said. She was gathering her cloak from his closet when she turned to see his scowl. "Don't scowl at me. We've spent practically every night this week at Ginerva's for dinner. I've gotten to know Hermione pretty well. She'd be happy if he were coaching. You could start him in as an assistant – then he wouldn't have to travel for the games, by the time he's ready to progress the kids will be old enough she won't mind travelling so much."

"How did you even know I'm overhauling the coaching staff," Draco asked still scowling. They were making their way toward the foyer now. Tracie gave him a knowing smile.

"I hear things," Tracie replied.

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet," Harry called, knocking on Ginny's door. She frowned into the mirror as she changed her hair one more time with her wand. She prodded the curls forcefully one last time and sighed heavily, sinking into her seat. She was wearing a one shoulder black gown. The bodice hugged her body tightly and then flared out in layers of thinner fabric. She had travelled to Barcelona for the gown and had added the slit that ran almost to her thigh herself. She slipped on the bangles that Narcissa had given her for Christmas and a pair of hoop earrings to complete it. Satisfied she slipped her feet into the silver stilettos she'd picked out and stood.

"I'm ready," she said finally as she emerged. Harry was wearing a plain black suit with a white dress shirt and silver tie. He didn't look pleased with her choice of gown but refrained from commenting.

"We're going to be late," Harry replied with a frown as he glanced at his watch. It was the one she had gotten him years ago, for his birthday.

"We'll be fine."

"I hate being late Ginny," he replied with a scowl. Ginny walked ahead of him to the kitchen and picked up the glass of wine she'd left there earlier. She finished it in a single gulp as he frowned at her.

"We're not going to be late," she replied glancing at the clock. "Hell we're still early."

"I like to be early," he stated evenly, his eyes clouding with anger.

"Well I don't. I hate these Balls. I'd rather stay home – I'm sick of spending a fortune on dresses."

"Well you didn't have to go all the way to Spain for this one," Harry replied, practically seething.

"The dressmakers here didn't have one I liked," Ginny replied. She poured herself another glass of wine and took a thoughtful sip. "Plus, it was cheaper there anyway."

"We're not seriously going to have this fight again are we?" Harry demanded. He took the glass of wine from her, dumping it and the rest of the bottle down the drain. "I think you need to take a break from the drinking Gin."

"You're not really at liberty to make that decision for me," Ginny replied angrily. However she gathered her cloak and disapparated, without him. Harry threw the wine glass in the sink, shattering it and took several deep breaths before he followed suit.

* * *

"Ginerva," Draco said as she appeared right after them. Tracie was still holding his arm and she smiled by way of greeting.

"Draco, Tracie," Ginny replied. She didn't smile; the wine hadn't quite worked its way into her system yet.

"No Harry?"

"I'm sure he'll be – Here he is now," Ginny replied as she heard the pop behind her. Harry slipped his arm around her waist and Ginny barely stopped her scowl at the movement. Tracie was steering Draco toward the Ballroom at this point.

"It's not becoming to arrive before your date," Harry hissed in her ear. Ginny smiled becomingly as they entered the ballroom and immediately disengaged herself to go and hug her father. Harry frowned after her.

* * *

"Ginerva you look beautiful," Narcissa said when she joined the Weasleys for dinner. Ginny smiled at her.

"I took your advice and went to see the seamstress in Barcelona, she was wonderful."

"Ah, I'm so glad you found something you liked. Would you mind coming by this week? We need to discuss the last round of Scorpius' studies and I'd really love for you to be present for the conversation."

"Of course, just owl me the day. I'm taking a bit of a break from the lab so I have plenty of time."

"Oh thank goodness Ginny, you were really working yourself too hard before the holidays," Molly interrupted with a smile. Ginny returned it reluctantly. She didn't want to be lectured for her work. She took a bite of the dessert that was thankfully served then.

* * *

_Ginny locked up the lab for what she assumed would be the final time with a sigh. She could feel the dark circles forming under her eyes from the week of eighteen hour days she had pulled. She had buried herself in her work after the miscarriage an the falling out she had had with Draco. But she found she didn't like the lab without Scorpius' presence. She felt as though her life was falling apart._

_ She'd received an owl that morning from Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts, asking if she would be interested in taking over the post as Professor for the upcoming semester. McGonagall had stated that they could evaluate if she would like to become a full-time Professor after that. Ginny thought perhaps this was the best decision for her. She had already begun the process of closing up her house, although no one had been the wiser._

* * *

_"Mum, promise me you won't desert me now that Dad's back," Scorpius was saying. His head lay in Ginny's lap as they watched the television in her living room. Everyone had left after they'd opened presents that afternoon. The tree was still twinkling with fairy lights in the corner of the living room. Ginny smiled down at him._

_ "Of course not darling, I could never leave you."_

_ "I know you're not my real mum," Scorpius said after some time. Ginny tried to hide her surprise but couldn't. Her face fell into a crestfallen look and she found she was holding back tears. Scorpius sat up suddenly. "Don't cry. You'll always be my mum. I just know that you're not my real mum. But she's gone, Grandmother said she died a long time ago. That's when I came to live with you."_

_ "That's right," Ginny replied sadly. Scorpius threw his arms around his neck._

_ "I'm glad I came to live with you. I don't remember much from when I was little, but I remember Dad rowing with her a lot. There was always a lot of screaming. And I don't think she liked my birthday much."_

_ "Oh sweetie, I'm not sure how she could not love you. I'm sure she just didn't know what to do."_

_ "She wasn't a very good mother. I'm glad you're my mum now," Scorpius replied honestly – in the way that only a child could. Ginny smiled at him and stroked his hair in a familiar gesture._

_ "Would you like to make some cookies," she asked finally – thought it was nearly midnight._

_ "You're not going to send me to bed?" Scorpius asked._

_ "I think we can make an exception tonight. You haven't stayed here in a while."_

_ "You've been busy…" Scorpius replied, almost accusingly, but he hopped off the couch and pulled her up. "Can we make sugar cookies?"_

* * *

"Dance the first dance with me," Harry asked, brushing his hand against Ginny's exposed thigh. She was drawn instantly from her thoughts and nodded, letting him pull her onto the dance floor.

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder in a rare show of familiarity, allowing him to take the lead and move her easily around the dance floor.

"Where did we go wrong Harry," she asked softly. He almost didn't hear her over the strains of music surrounding them.

"I think that would be where you threw the ring at me," Harry replied icily. Ginny sighed, taking a deep breath to stem the tears and then drew back from him. They finished the dance in silence and she claimed she needed to visit the loo.

When she entered she saw Sylvia leaning over the sink. Next to her Viola was holding out a vial of white powder. Sylvia was digging around in her purse to pull out a mirror. She stopped when she noticed Ginny, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Don't let me stop you," Ginny said, throwing herself into the chair alongside the sink. Viola chuckled, grabbing the mirror from Sylvia and spreading the powder out onto it.

"Sure you don't want to put a stop to this behavior? Last chance, you are the Minister's daughter."

"I won't tell if you let me try," Ginny replied easily. Sylvia chuckled this time, gesturing for Ginny to join them

* * *

"Tracie," Pansy said with a smile as she approached the bar. Tracie was throwing back a shot of tequila with ease, watching Draco out of the corner of her eye as he danced with his mother. She gestured for another round and smiled at Pansy.

"Pans."

"Rough night?"

"That time of year," Tracie replied softly. Pansy nodded in agreement, snatching one of the glasses of tequila and holding it up. Tracie clinked hers and threw it back easily.

"Theo hates it when I drink at these," Pansy said as they ordered another round.

"Draco doesn't like it much either. He thinks it's unbecoming. But we're not anything, so I'm not sure why he thinks he can control me," Tracie spat.

"What is going on between you two," Pansy asked finally. She had wondered how Tracie's night had turned out after they had had to rescue Sylvia.

"Nothing. Well, we're reliving some old memories. But nothing really. You know Draco. No commitment is his thing. And I think they're going to release Adrian soon."

"He's been in for a long time," Pansy commented as she ordered a firewhiskey and turned to survey the room.

"I miss him," Tracie sighed. She joined Pansy, sipping a gin and tonic in the process. "I miss who we were. I just wish we could go back."

"Are you sure he's going to be the same person when he gets out?"

"Draco was."

"Draco is always the exception," Pansy replied with a small smile. Tracie nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two auburn haired women entering the ballroom, arm in arm. Viola trailed just behind them, looking slightly lost. So she had crashed the ball. Blaise appeared out of nowhere, quickly escorting the woman in the almost too-short dress out of the ballroom.

"I didn't know they were friends," Tracie said softly.

"They aren't," Pansy replied coolly, eyeing Ginny and Sylvia.

"I'm going home," Tracie said suddenly. "I don't want to help clean this one up."

* * *

Pansy nodded in understanding and Tracie disappeared. Draco was too busy focusing on whatever conversation he was having with Theo to notice. Pansy sighed and made her way over to the two.

"I'm telling you they're not friends Draco," Theo was saying when Pansy slipped her arm through his.

"They're not," she affirmed. She then leaned in to whisper into Theo's ear. He nodded in agreement.

"We have to get home to the kids…Pansy's not feeling well," Theo said stiffly. Draco frowned.

"I can tell when you two are lying."

"We're not going to get enmeshed in this Draco. We can't have anything tarnishing what we've built. I'm sorry," Pansy said softly. "Tracie left as well. And Blaise was escorting Viola out."

"I saw." Draco said simply. He was frowning now, practically scowling. They would leave him to clean this situation up.

* * *

Ginny had allowed Sylvia to guide her to the bar and the two were in their third round of shots when Harry joined them. He took the next shot from Ginny, drank it himself, and started to pull her away from the bar. She frowned, digging in her heels.

"No, I don't think I'm ready to leave," Ginny said frostily, pulling her arm out of Harry's grasp. She gestured for another round to replace her stolen shot.

"Gin – I think you've had enough for tonight," Harry said slightly pained. Sylvia laughed, a soft sound like chiming sound.

"You're not her father or her husband," she pointed out helpfully. Ginny smiled at her and raised the shot in agreement before throwing it back.

"Ginny," Harry started again. Ginny shook her head.

"No, not tonight Harry. I'll owl you," she offered as they two turned to the bartender. Ginny was leaning on the bar flirting with the young man when Harry became fed up and returned to his table. Ron was sitting there scowling. The fact that Hermione had escaped the ball while he was still forced to attend, in a tux, had not escaped him.

* * *

Zabini materialized at Draco's elbow as he was contemplating the best way to remove Ginerva from the ball. He had watched Harry's failed attempt and was a little afraid to go up against her himself when they were on such bad terms.

"We need to remove them before they drink much more," Blaise stated.

"What did they do?"

"You don't want to know. But it could get ugly if it keeps going. She'll be headed to the bathroom after this round – I think Ginerva will follow," Blaise stated. On cue the girls left the ballroom for the loo.

"You can take her to my manor," Draco offered as the men followed them at a safe distance. "Your old room."

"It's going to take a couple days."

"Fine. But you stay this time. I'm not doing it myself. I can't do it myself."

"I asked her to marry me," Blaise said by way of reply. Draco stopped to look at the tanned man.

"You what?"

"I told her that if she sobered up, for good, I wanted her to be my wife. I do love her Draco. I'm just not you."

"I didn't love Astoria," Draco replied with a scowl. They'd reached the loo. Zabini listened for a minute before he opened the door. Sylvia was just puling the mirror from her purse.

"I think that will be all for tonight," Blaise said firmly. His wand was already out and he had the vial in his hand in a moment. He dumped the contents in the nearest toilet. Draco blocked the door. Sylvia was already beginning to shriek at Blaise as he went through her purse and removed another vial, and a bottle of pills. "Let's start the new year off right love."

He handed the contraband to Draco, who pocketed it easily. It was a practiced art between the two at this point.

Blaise then disappeared with Sylvia, easily scooping her into his arms and carrying her (struggling but silenced) to the apparation point.

"I'd like to think that I don't have to spell you quiet," Draco said finally. Ginny was glaring at him, her arms crossed.

"I'd like to think you know better than to think you have any control over me," she replied. Draco sat in the chair to watch her. He knew the effects of the alcohol would hit soon. In the meantime he would wait it out.

"What were you thinking?" he asked softly, knowing she wouldn't remember come morning.

"That my life has fallen apart and that I'm not willing to pick up the pieces again," she replied honestly, tears welling in her eyes. Draco pushed off from the chair and made his way over to her, pulling her into his chest. She sobbed for several minutes before he heard her muffled request to leave.

Draco retrieved their cloaks quickly and draped hers around her as he exited the ballroom again. She pulled it close, already beginning to shiver.

"I'm taking you back to the manor," he stated. He didn't ask. He led her to the apparation point and brought her side along. They arrived in his personal chambers. He didn't want to risk running into Blaise and having responsibility for Sylvia dumped on him. He noticed, in his peripheral, that the jewelry he had given Tracie was on his dresser, resting on a sealed note.

Ginny leaned into him when they arrived, trying to control her rebelling stomach. Draco handed her a trash can silently and pointed toward the door that would lead to the loo. She moved surprising quickly, shedding her heels on the way, and he heard her heaving. Sighing he followed her shortly after, sweeping her curls away from her face. He waited for the heaving to end and then helped her stand. Going through the drawers quickly he pulled out a new toothbrush and some toothpaste and laid them on the counter.

"Unzip me," Ginny asked quietly. He did this before he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. When she emerged she wore only the sheer black slip she had had on under the dress. Her hair fell in soft ringlets down her back. She offered him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry," she said. He gestured to his bed, moving the trashcan the to the side she climbed into. He sighed.

"I can't let you be around Scorpius if these are the choices you're going to make," he said finally.

"I know," Ginny replied. She was laying curled up, facing away from him, her knees almost to her chin. He knew how awful she felt, he'd been in that position once or twice. "I didn't want to go with Harry tonight. Someone is always controlling my life now-days."

"We all do things we don't want to for the people we love," Draco replied softly. He was unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke.

"They shouldn't have asked me," Ginny replied. He saw her shake with tears as he stepped out of his pants, climbing into the bed next to her. He wanted to turn over and ignore her, let the night pass and berate her for her behavior. But he couldn't. He reached out, running a hand down her back.

"No perhaps they shouldn't have. Or perhaps you should have said no."

Ginny turned towards him, leaning over and placed a kiss on his lips, wrapping a leg through his in the process. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as her knee moved upwards.

"Gin, we shouldn't," he said firmly, pushing her leg away. Ginny moved her lips down to his neck with a sigh.

"No we shouldn't. But I'm tired of listening to people tell me what to do," she whispered. She bit gently on the skin above his collarbone and he shuddered. When her hand slid down her bare stomach to the waistband of his boxers, he knew he wouldn't be able to say no again. So he didn't try.


	15. New Year's Fallout

A/N: Okay – this certainly isn't perfect and it's not nearly as long as I hoped it would be. I rounded out an ending to give you guys an update because I know it's been a while. Be forewarned I have finals until the 18th – so the chances of another update before then are very slim (law school exams zap all my energy and most of my creativity). I will try though! Also, no getting angry at typos – I didn't have time to proof this.

Update - I fixed some of the errors, especially the egregious ones. I'm sure there are still some in there. I also added a couple details so you may want to re-read.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Her head was pounding and she couldn't help but be thankful that the curtains were closed, leaving the room in only the glow of the candlelight. There was a knock on the door and she groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

"Mum? How come you're in dad's room?" Scorpius asked, entering the room without being summoned. Ginny groaned louder this time, not emerging from the sheets. She felt Scorpius climb into the bed. "Do you know where dad is?"

"No," Ginny replied, her voice hoarse. She pulled the covers down to her chin to look at the young boy. "Your father must have put me in here after the Ball."

"Oh," Scorpius replied. He frowned. "You didn't _shag_ did you?"

"Scorpius!" a voice came from the doorway. Ginny pulled the covers back over her head, mortified as Narcissa walked into the room. "Where did you learn that word!"

"Heard Uncle Ron talking to Harry," Scorpius muttered, hopping off the bed. Narcissa was muttering to herself as she ushered Scorpius out of the room. She looked back over her shoulder at Ginny.

"I believe there are hangover potions in the bathroom, I'll have the elves find you some clothes," she said. Ginny noted the slight edge to the older woman's tone and felt her blush deepen. It was obvious Narcissa didn't approve. She wondered what time it was, it must have been nearly afternoon if Narcissa had brought Scorpius over.

When the door shut behind Narcissa, Ginny climbed out of bed. Her body ached from the activities of the night before and her head ached in a way that she swore it never had before. Dragging herself to the bathroom she was impressed by the swimming pool sized marble tub, something she hadn't taken notice of the night before. She started the taps, smelling the oils on the side of the tub until she found one she liked and pouring some in. Leaving the tap on she dug around in the cabinets until she found the drawer with Draco's potion kit. She pulled it out and went through the vials, quickly locating the hangover one. She frowned at the color. _Not very potent then_, she thought as she downed its entirety.

The potion worked quickly and at least dulled her pounding head. She stripped out of the shirt she had stolen from Draco the night before and climbed into the tub with a happy sigh, leaning her head back against the side.

* * *

The next thing Ginny knew the door to the bathroom was opening. She jumped, coming out of her reverie, remembering her days as a Chaser. Draco stood smirking at her when she whipped her head around.

"You could have knocked," she spat with a frown. Draco chuckled.

"Well I wasn't expecting to find you in my _private_ bathroom," he replied his signature smirk still in place. Ginny felt like sticking her tongue out at him, instead she sank lower into the water, her loose hair sliding off the side and into the bubbles.

"You need better hangover potions," she stated before sliding completely under the water and wetting her hair. When she came up Draco was examining the potions kit on the counter.

"These are old, I'm surprised it still worked. I have newer ones in my study," he said when he turned back around. Ginny settled on glaring at him for disturbing her peace.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Draco replied. Ginny scowled. "I heard Scorpius found you."

"And your mother. Gods it was mortifying," Ginny said, groaning again at the memory. She could feel the blush flushing her cheeks.

"Mother seemed quite pleased with herself when I saw her," Draco replied thoughtfully. This only made Ginny blush more; he was creeping closer as they spoke.

"Probably because she had just finished chastising me without actually saying a word." Draco perched on the side of the tub. Ginny bit her bottom lip, looking away from him.

"You look irresistible when you blush," Draco said softly. He reached out to run a hand down her cheek but stopped before he actually touched her, drawing away quickly and standing up. He went into the cupboard near the tub to pull out several fluffy white towels. Placing on the side of the tub he offered her another smirk. "Lunch is in 30 minutes, I had the elves put your clothes on the bed."

* * *

Ginny found the jeans and emerald green sweater on the bed fit her perfectly. They still had the tags attached, as did the bra and underwear, also her size. She tried not to think about it too much as she pulled the clothing on quickly, trying to ignore the fact that the bra and panties were a matching black lace set. Draco had left a pair of riding boots next to the bed, her riding boots she noted, that were nicely broken in. She pulled on the worn boots with a happy smile and wandered through the manor to the dining room.

Draco was already seated at the head of the table but he stood to help Ginny into the chair at his right. Narcissa was already seated next to Scorpius on his left. Ginny found the seat on her right occupied by Blaise. Sylvia was nowhere in sight.

"Zabini," Ginny said evenly, lowering into the seat. Blaise's eyes glinted for a moment as he took in the redhead and then he offered her a tight smile.

"Ginerva, pleasant seeing you again," Draco had seated himself again as lunch was served and watched the interaction with some interest. He hadn't seen Ginny and Blaise interact before. They never seemed to come into contact at the balls, and other than Blaise's comment at the bar, his friend hadn't mentioned the red head. The more Draco thought about it, and ate his soup, the more this surprised him. Blaise was certainly not one to keep his thoughts to himself.

Ginny was quiet most of the meal, reflecting on one of the last times she had been around Blaise.

* * *

"_I hope you're out of bed," she heard from the doorway and she frowned pulling the covers over her head. "I thought you had a meeting."_

_ Ginny shot up at this and scrambled from the bed, then frowned when she realized she had nothing on. Sighing she grabbed a sheet to wrap around herself just as Pike strolled out of the bathroom. He was already in dress robes and was digging around the disheveled room for his shoes._

_ "Look, Red. Not that I haven't enjoyed having you here this last week. But you really need to start taking off the in the morning." Pike tossed her a vial of hangover potion that she downed gratefully._

_ "I'll…pick you some of this up," Ginny said from the bed. _

_ "Make sure you get the good stuff," Pike said as he tied his shoes. "Its needs to be potent."_

_ "Sure," Ginny replied as she made her way to the bathroom to shower._

_ "Just lock up when you're done. Maybe I'll see you at the pub tonight," Pike called as he left the bedroom._

_ Ginny felt the hangover potion working its, literal, magic as she stepped into the shower and contemplated the last two weeks. Harry had left the month before for an extended Auror operation on the continent, right after her graduation, but not before making it clear she didn't have to wait around for him. With trials over and a contract lined up to start for the Harpies, Ginny had been told to return in October to begin training. Until then she was on her own. She had been dragged to the Fae Lounge by one of her teammates after the last day of trials. Despite the number of Slytherins Ginny had spotted in the bar, she had not felt unwelcome there. But, her new status as a Chaser for the Harpies coupled with her father's political campaign made her a target for reporters, so she had taken drastic measures to cover her steps in the weeks that followed._

_Ginny finally climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The mirror cleared quickly and she was left staring at the changes she had made to her hair, eyes and face. The potion to get rid of her freckles had been relatively easy to brew, it left her skin a milky cream color. She had altered her eyes with a similar potion, that she took each morning, to a bright emerald green – similar to Harry actually. Her hair she had merely added gold streaks into, without magic, so that it would be undetectable. The result was a brilliant golden-auburn. Very few people recognized her when she'd entered the Blaise's pub. It was nice to be unknown._

_After she was done toweling herself off she dug through Pike's clothing until she found a clean button down shirt and a pair of sweats. She pulled them on, hooked her fingers through her heels and stepped out into the hallway. Sealing the door with the ward he'd shown her after her third night there she apparated, for the first time that week, to her flat._

* * *

_Sylvia knocked on the door to Weasley's flat sometime later that day, her face set in a smirk as the other red head opened the door. She showed the other woman a bottle of wine and Ginny stepped back to let her in._

_ "How did you know where I lived?" Ginny asked. Sylvia was going through her cabinets pulling out wine glasses. _

_ "It wasn't that hard to figure out who you were Weasley. But I won't tell, you've taken Pike off my back for now and left me to focus on securing my own future," Sylvia replied with a smile. "And I heard you might not be coming out tonight, so I thought I'd pop in."_

_ "Why are you acting as though you like me?" Ginny asked finally, taking a tentative sip of her wine only after she watched Sylvia down nearly a glass._

_ "You Gryffs always did think that you were the only ones that suffered in the war. You weren't you know," Sylvia said with a sigh as she collapsed onto Ginny's couch. "I lost my entire family to that bastard. We all have our wounds, some are just better at hiding them than that boyfriend of yours."_

_ "I wouldn't call him that," Ginny said as she lowered herself into a chair. She closed her mouth quickly at Sylvia's smile. _

"_No I would expect not since you've been shacking up with Pike for some time now."_

_ "How did you see through my disguise?" Ginny asked finally. She thought she'd done a pretty good job with the potions._

_ "Blaise figured it out, I just like to know things – so I bothered him until he gave me what I wanted. Don't worry, I won't let anyone else in on your secret, you're pretty fun so far."_

_ Ginny contemplated this for a while, while Sylvia refilled their glasses. She'd only interacted with Blaise a couple times, although she vaguely remembered a heated fight about which Hogwarts Quidditch team was best – probably where she'd revealed herself._

_ "Look, I don't care who you are. You know how to have a good time, let's focus on that for now. And you just keep distracting Pike so I can finish with my plans."_

_ "What exactly are those plans?" Ginny asked as she finished her glass of wine. Sylvia just chuckled, digging around in her purse until she pulled out a small vial._

_ "First, we have a little fun, it'll take more than half a bottle of wine to pry my secrets out of me."_

* * *

_"Catherine," Blaise said placing a chaste kiss on Ginny's hand as he gave her a mocking bow. Ginny laughed in return and swept him a small curtsy. _

_ "Mr. Zabini, how splendid to see you again," Ginny replied, her face set in an easy smile despite her proximity to a number of Slytherins, though this probably had a lot more to do with the cocktail she and Sylvia had inhaled before leaving her apartment._

_ Zabini had already moved on to Slyvia, placing a kiss on her cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist. Ginny heard them talking in low tones as she sank on the couch in the VIP section. Pike wasn't there yet, Ginny noted – but for the first time that week Draco Malfoy was making an appearance. _

_ "Callaghan," Draco said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and took a seat near Sylvia._

_ "Malfoy," Ginny replied, raising her glass slightly and managing to hide a grimace at addressing him so easily by taking a drink of the whiskey. She had been thanking her lucky stars the entire week that Draco had avoided the crowd he had grown up with. It helped that there had been Ravenclaws flitting in and out of the VIP section in that time. _

_ It wasn't long before Ginny found herself wrapped up in Blaise Zabini's embrace in a dark corner of the bar. They had left Sylvia in Draco Malfoy's lap sometime around eleven to go in search of another bottle of tequila. Along the way they had gotten lost. _

_ "I know who you are," Blaise whispered in her ear as he ran kisses down her neck. Ginny laughed melodically._

_ "I know, Sylvia told me."_

_ "That wench always steals my thunder," he growled as he nibbled the spot below her ear. Ginny found herself melting into him – where Pike was all about satisfying his baser desires he wasn't as concerned with pleasing the woman he was with._

_ "Why don't we go back to my flat," Ginny moaned right before he caught her lips again. Blaise gave her a mischievous smile as he pulled away and dragged her from the bar._

* * *

"So I heard you put off some orders for Mulpepper's Apothecary," Blaise said as they waited for the next course to come, drawing Ginny's attention out of her memories. She nodded, taking a sip of her wine.

"You what?" Draco asked, looking surprised.

"I was offered a temporary position as the Hogwart's Potion's Master. Minerva wants me to come in for a meeting before term starts again, I was thinking I'd arrange for that this week. She said it would be on an interim basis for the remainder of the school year and then we would reevaluate for the fall."

"Ah, yes…I heard that their current Potion's Master…Or Mistress, I suppose, went and got herself knocked up," Blaise replied. He was already tucking into the second course and only Narcissa noticed the look of pain that flitted across Ginny's face as she lowered her eyes to her plate. She wondered at this, and decided then that she would corner the younger woman as soon as possible…Or perhaps just her son. Draco was watching Ginny, now that her eyes were anywhere but on the others seated at the table, and Narcissa was privy to the number of emotions, little flickers of emotion that crossed his otherwise calm mask.

In that moment, Draco reminded her very much of Lucius – a man she had once loved. And she was determined that this time he would have the marriage he deserved. After that course, Ginerva excused herself before dessert.

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit if you don't mind," she said softly. Draco motioned for her to go.

"There's a guest room right next to my suite you can use," he said as Ginny reached the door. Ginny nodded without turning. Narcissa rose after she had left the dining area.

"I believe I will have a little bit of a nap myself."

"You're not sick again, are you Grandmother?" Scorpius asked from where his fork was poised near his mouth. Narcissa offered him a warm smile and shook her head.

"No darling. Why don't you come get me in an hour or two and we'll take a walk down to the stables."

Scorpius nodded happily, already shoving his fork in his mouth. Narcissa chuckled to herself as she exited, listening to Draco chastise the young boy for failing to abide by his table manners. The boy did eat in a very Weasley-esque fashion.


	16. Interlude

Okay, the real ending to the last chapter. It's short. We're gonna jump ahead a little for the next chapter. I will combine them when I go back to fix the last one.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm not trying to make Ginny a tart in this - I just need to fill in the gaps for her background and I do think that a lot of girls/women go through that transition in their life. It's a little impractical to think that she wouldn't have (though I suppose, perhaps, in JK Rowling's world this might be true).

* * *

"Ginerva?" Narcissa called, knocking on the door before she walked into the guest suite next to Draco's. Ginny was curled up in an armchair, a worn book open in her lap that she wasn't paying any attention too. Instead she was staring out the window lost in her thoughts. She jumped when Narcissa sat in the chair across from her.

"Hello Narcissa," she said softly, closing the book in her lap. Narcissa leaned forward and placed one of her hands on Ginny's.

"Ginerva, I'd like to believe that in the past years we've become a little more…than just acquaintances," Narcissa started. Ginny opened her mouth to interrupt and Narcissa held up her hand. "I noticed that you avoided the comment about the harlot they've employed at Hogwarts…I saw your face."

"Narcissa, I'm fine…Really. I've just been working too hard I think. I'm a little worn out."

"Ginerva, when you asked me not to tell your mother, about that miscarriage all those years ago. I didn't."

"And I'm very thankful for that," Ginny interrupted quickly. Narcissa squeezed her hand and then leaned back in her chair, a faraway look in her eyes.

"I rather think that maybe you should not be so thankful. Perhaps it would have helped to have your mother by your side, to support you."

"My mother wouldn't understand," Ginny replied. She looked down at her hands and then began toying with the necklace at her throat. "She never lost a child before she had the chance to know them."

"No, I suppose that's true," Narcissa replied. She was lost in her own thoughts for several minutes then, her face contemplative.

"I really do appreciate everything you did for me Narcissa," Ginny said softly, her hands in her lap again. "You certainly didn't have to. We barely knew each other then."

"No, but I knew your pain so well," Narcissa said after a few more moments. Ginny looked up in surprise. She sighed heavily before continuing. "I've had three miscarriages Ginerva. The last one caused so much damage that they told me I couldn't get pregnant again, and that if I did I would be putting my life in danger. When I say that I know your pain well, I do. And I want you to know, that if you need someone to confide in, I'm here. I rather consider you a close friend now. And I'm sure you noticed this family doesn't have many of those."

"I appreciate the support Narcissa," Ginny said finally. "But I'm really okay, just hurting. Hermione being pregnant again – it just brought up a lot of pent up emotion I guess."

"If you say so darling. Just remember, my door is always open. And, do yourself a favor, don't let your family bully you into bringing Mr. Potter to another ball."

With that Narcissa stood and left the suite. Ginny pulled the locket around her neck off to open it up. She sighed as she felt a tear slip down her cheek and ran a finger down the side of it. _ Oh Fred, why did you have to leave us? Why did you leave me to fight these battles alone?_


	17. Sabotage!

A/N: One more because I'm a huge procrastinator. The next likely won't be until this weekend or after finals are completely done with!

Update - I also had a chance to go back through this one while I was waiting to escape my exam room. Not many big changes - I did tweak the conversation between Draco and his secretary a little bit though because it was irking me.

* * *

"Ginerva," Minvera said stepping into Ginny's study. Ginny looked up from the last exam she was grading with a smile.

"Hello Minerva, are you excited for the break?"

"The Headmistress' job is never done unfortunately. And I have some obligations with the Wizengamot, but I am looking forward to doing some work from my estate," Minerva replied. "I imagine you must be happy to finally have some free time. I know teaching has taken up more time than you originally anticipated."

Ginny frowned, marking the top of the paper with an O and putting it in her completed pile. It was true, she had had to spend far more weekends at the castle then they had originally discussed, but she enjoyed the challenge. When she returned to the present Minerva was placing a scroll on her desk.

"I don't need your answer right away, but if you decide not to accept, it would make my job easier if you could tell me by the end of June so I can find a replacement. I think you've done an excellent job and I'd love to have you join the staff permanently."

Ginny unrolled the scroll; glancing at it to make sure the terms were the same they had discussed at the beginning of the year. She picked up her quill again and handed the signed scroll to Minerva.

"I'd love to take the position Minerva. I think next year will go a lot smoother especially because I'll be working from my own lesson plans and I'd like to think I've finally gotten my feet under me."

"I was hoping you would say that. Enjoy your holiday Ginerva. I'm sure I'll see you at the debutante ball, I heard Scorpius Malfoy will be escorting Victoire Weasley."

"Yes, Draco mentioned that to me. Which reminds me, I need find myself a gown." Ginny muttered the last part to herself and handed Minerva the completed exam with a flourish and a smile. "These are all set, so with that completed I will take my leave."

Minerva tucked the exams under her arm and gave Ginny another smile before she left the office. Ginny tidied up her desk a little and made her way to the fireplace. With one more look at the office that she had come to consider home, she climbed into the fireplace and flooed to her Narcissa's townhouse.

* * *

Draco stood up from the boardroom table to look out the window as one of his managers droned on about a new marketing strategy, his mind elsewhere. His son's practice started in less than an hour and it was becoming apparent he was going to miss another one. At least Narcissa had already agreed to bring the boy. After the New Year one of his top managers had left to go and manage a start up in America. After his departure, Draco had needed to take a much more hands on approach to the company.

Unfortunately this move had had to be made at the same time Ginny had left to teach at Hogwarts. Draco had gained much more respect for what she had gone through in raising Scorpius singlehandedly in that time, and wasn't lying when he told his Secretary he was glad she was going to be home on Holiday soon. Scorpius missed her and had had no qualms expressing this opinion loudly, and often at inopportune times.

"Just do it," Draco said suddenly turning the window and interrupting the speech. "And we're going to conclude this drawn out meeting now. Send any other proposals to my Secretary, I'll review them over the weekend."

"Mr. Malfoy –" one of the Managers started from the table. Draco shook his head.

"I have a Quidditch practice to attend Gentlemen. I'm sure this can wait until Monday. Enjoy your weekends. Proposals to my Secretary and you can call it a day."

The managers stood, some shaking their heads in disbelief at the announcement of an early end to what had been a grueling workweek - and what had looked like the start of a working weekend. Malfoy Enterprises was in the process of acquiring a huge conglomerate on the Continent and the merger had proved to be a difficult negotiation.

"Mr. Malfoy," his secretary said, following him into his office as he went to collect his cloak. "I'll forward the proposals to your home office, as asked. I need an answer on your business trip so I can finalize the arrangements."

"Book a suite for three. Five star hotel on the water," Draco said, already picturing the beaches in Italy. "And owl Mr. Zabini to let him know that we will be in attendance at his wedding. RSVP me plus two, check with my mother to see if she will also be in attendance. Indicate I'd like to be seated at the same table…I believe she'll be bringing Counselor Roundtree. I trust you to prepare the rest of the details. Owl me a final itinerary, and Stacia, I'd like you to come to the merger gala in Italy."

His Secretary was nodding along to his instructions but looked up in surprise at the last one.

"Sir?"

"Book yourself and a fiancé a suite at the same hotel as me," Draco said shortly, pulling his cloak on. "Charge it to the company. I appreciate all your hard work Stacia."

"Thank you," Stacia said with some hesitation. She withdrew from the office in her usual quiet manner and Draco gathered his briefcase from the desk. After the New Year he had finally fired the longtime Secretary who had worked for his father before him. Well, not fired, but forced into retirement on no uncertain terms. His father's Secretary had not approved of the way he handled the business, and had been vocal about her thoughts. Finding a replacement had had a few hurdles, but he found that he appreciated Stacia's quiet demeanor and steadfast dedication to her job. He was only sorry that he would not be able to keep her as a Secretary for much longer, he planned to move her into a different position and onto bigger and better things. He was ready to start restructuring his father's massive corporation.

Stepping into his fireplace Draco flooed to the Quidditch grounds.

* * *

Scorpius frowned at his Quidditch uniform, pulling on his gloves. Lysander came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"Heard you stuck going to the Deb Ball too, mate," Lysander said. Scorpius nodded tightening the straps on his bracer.

"Yeah, Grandmother said you have to escort Violet?"

"Unfortunately," Lysander replied with a frown. He played with his own bracer for a minute and then grabbed his broom. "Come on mate, don't wanna miss warmups."

Scorpius frowned, grabbing his own broom and following Lysander out the chute and onto the pitch. He was distracted thinking about how his mum hadn't written him all week and his grandmother had had to bring him to practice again. It was beginning to feel as though he didn't have any parents at all. Narcissa had stayed at the Manor all week, helping him with his homework and eating all his meals with him. She had even gone with him to have his tux fitted, despite the fact that Draco had promised they would go together.

He was annoyed that his mother had finally broken a promise. She had promised to be home in time to come to this practice more than a month ago, when she had missed his last match. She had also promised that she would plan the party for his birthday the next month, but he had seen a binder full of details in Draco's study earlier that week. What's more, he'd overheard Ron and Harry talking about how she would be attending the Debutante Ball with Harry – and Harry was going to propose to her…Again. He hated that green-eyed monster.

They began running drills and Scorpius was so distracted he missed two fairly easy goals. He had just gained control of the Quaffle again when a bludger unseated him from his broom and he found himself hurtling toward the ground.

* * *

"Oh my god! Scorpius," Ginny called, trying to alert the boy to the bludger speeding toward him. Her hands went to her mouth as the young boy was unseated and began his descent to the ground. The coach was not paying enough attention and Ginny imagined she could hear the cracking of bones as she ran from the box down to the pitch.

"Don't touch him," she screamed at the coach as she drew closer. The coach was kneeling down next to Scorpius about to turn him over. Scorpius was unmoving on the pitch. Ginny had to hold in sobs as she drew her wand to conjure a stretcher. She felt a presence at her elbow and looked up to see Draco's worried gray eyes. He was muttering spells under his breath and finally reached down to feel the boys neck. He nodded up at Ginny and they levitated the boy carefully onto the stretcher.

"I'll meet you at St. Mungo's," Draco said as he apparated with the boy. Ginny glared at the coach for a moment and then followed him. Scorpius was already gone when she arrived at the hospital. Draco was arguing with a nurse in the hall outside the Emergency Admittance entrance. Ginny gathered her wits about her as she approached Draco and the nurse.

"You'll need to summon Doctor Redmun," Ginny interrupted Draco's tirade smoothly. "And you'll need to move him to a private room at once. Doctor Redmun will have the skelegrow I brewed myself."

"That's not how we do things here Ms. Weasley," the nurse interrupted Ginny. Ginny settled her eyes on the nurse with an icy glare.

"You'll do it, or I will have you fired," Ginny said firmly.

"Do not threaten me," the nurse replied her face contorting in anger.

"It's not a threat," Ginny replied smoothly. "It's a promise. Or have you forgotten the wing I funded and the support I provide the staff at this hospital."

"He's not even your son!" the woman replied.

"What is going on here," a Doctor asked approaching the trio. Draco was too busy trying to hide his astonishment of Ginny's tirade against the nurse. He had been making many of the same threats himself before she arrived, but the nurse actually looked a little worried after Ginny's last statement. He hadn't realized Ginny wielded so much power at the Hospital. He was coming to realize how little he really knew about what she'd done with the last seven years of her life.

"I want this woman removed from Scorpius Malfoy's care immediately," Ginny said, turning to the Doctor. "I want Doctor Redmun summoned from his home, I know its suppertime but Scorpius requires his attention immediately. And I want her insubordination documented in her permanent jacket."

Draco was surprised to see that the Doctor was nodding along with these conditions, already gesturing for the closest guard and instructing the man to go and fetch Dr. Redmun personally. The guard disapparated without another word.

"Will there be anything else, Ms. Weasley," the Doctor asked.

"A private room. Immediately. And guards at his door until he's out of the woods, and I'd like to request Dr. Weasley attend to him in Dr. Redmun's absence. If her caseload allows it."

"I'll tell the staff to move him to a room immediately. I'm sorry that I will have to ask you to wait in the waiting room, but I will find Dr. Weasley myself and have her attend to Master Malfoy immediately."

"Thank you," Ginny replied with a tight smile.

* * *

Ginny sank into an armchair in the waiting room without saying another word, toying with the locket around her neck. She looked like she would prefer not to be interrupted from her thoughts, so Draco made his way to the window where he stared at the street below.

He was realizing once again that he had completely underestimated the witch that had raised his son. He had hated and resented her for moving away to Hogwarts when he needed her help, he had been infatuated with her before that even if he never admitted it, but he had never truly realized how strong she was. He had only witnessed some of her weakest moments. Her relapses.

"_Ginerva, you can't possibly think this is the right decision," Draco demanded. She was sitting in his study, a mask settled across her face._

"_Draco, this is the next step that makes sense. You need to get to know your son again, and I don't think you can completely do that with me here. He needs to learn to depend on you. I'm not his mother."_

"_How can you say that?" Draco demanded from behind his desk. He had pounded his fist on it at the same time and Ginny looked up in surprise. _

"_Draco, everyone has said it to me in the last seven years. And it's the truth. Scorpius had a mother and now she's dead. As much as I would like to change that for him, I can't." Ginny's face looked pained at this and she toyed with the locket around her neck with a frown. "We agreed that our relationship would only cause problems. I just need some time away. I think this is a good move."_

"_You're being a little selfish don't you think," Draco seethed. Ginny stood at this and glared at him._

"_You're one to talk Malfoy," she spat as she stormed from the room. Draco sighed and put his head in his hands. That was not at all how he had wanted that talk to go. _

Ginny had joined him at the window at one point, and laying her hand on his arm, pulled him from his thoughts.

"Doctor Redmun just got here. They're giving him skelegrow now. But he said he needs to speak with you…" Ginny said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Come with me?" Draco asked. Ginny shook his head.

"It was made pretty clear that he'd only speak with Scorpius' _parents_." Ginny said softly. She left him standing in the window and wandered out of the waiting room after muttering something about owling Narcissa, who hadn't stayed for practice. Draco sighed heavily and strode from the waiting room to find his son's room.

* * *

"Dr. Redmun, Hermione" Draco said quietly as he entered his son's private room. Redmun was consulting with Hermione in the corner, going over some things on Scorpius' chart. Hermione's stomach had started to swell with pregnancy as she was almost in her sixth month, but she practically glowed with happiness, despite the scowl currently occupying her face.

"I'll go find these potions," Hermione said. She nodded to Draco on the way from the room, still scowling.

"Draco," Dr. Redmun said, extending a hand. Draco shook it briefly, his face a set mask to hide how worried he actually was. "Scorpius suffered a serious concussion. We're sedating him to help the pain, the skelegrow will help repair the fractures to his bones, but I'm afraid after that we will have to wait and see."

"What do you mean, wait and see?" Draco demanded. The two had stepped out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door behind them.

"His magic placed his body in a comatose stasis to protect itself. After the damage is repaired we can only hope that he wakes up from it. I haven't seen injuries this bad from a children's Quidditch match since they started charming the brooms…Mr. Malfoy, I believe there may have been some foul play involved in this."

Draco was shaking his head. He saw Ginny down the hall and gestured for her to join them. She pretended she did not notice them.

"I will look into that personally. However, in the future please continue to treat Ginerva as Scorpius' mother. She has every right to know what's going on with his recovery and I expect her to be given parental visitation rights."

"You might warn Ms. Weasley that throwing her weight around does not often gain these types of results," Dr. Redmun cautioned. Draco frowned. "Her position on the Board is only guaranteed for so long, especially when she is no longer running the top lab in the country."

"I would not dismiss Ms. Weasley so lightly if I were you Redmun," Draco said softly, his eyes glowing at the implications of Redmun's statement. Dr. Redmun nodded then.

"I was merely passing along information that Dr. Weasley relayed to me. Please don't take any offense."

Draco nodded curtly and Dr. Redmun excused himself back into the room with Hermione to administer the potions that would help heal his son.

* * *

"Dr. Redmun is going to monitor him overnight," Ginny said some time later as she reentered the visitor's lounge. Draco was reading over some of the proposals his Secretary had forwarded him. "He suggested we go home and get some rest. He says we can sit with him tomorrow but that he should be alone with the Doctors until then."

"Do you want to come eat at the Manor?" Draco asked softly, standing, Ginny nodded fell into his open arms sobbing. Narcissa watched from the other side of the room where she was sitting with most of the Weasley clan. Draco rubbed her back in small circles, not noticing the glares Ron and Harry had settled on him. He was too busy marveling in the fact that they had not seen each other since their falling out at the start of term, and yet she could still feel so familiar in his arms.

"Let's just go home," Ginny said, sniffling. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist, using his wand to gather the papers neatly in his suitcase and picked it up. He nodded to the gathered clan.

"The doctor says no visitors until tomorrow so I'm guess we'll see you all then," Draco said. He guided Ginny from the waiting room without waiting for them to rise, not wanting to deal with the goodbyes. He knew his mother would join them at the Manor without being asked.


	18. Recovery

"Are you ready to leave?" Draco asked walking into Ginny's suite without knocking. She was pulling a brush through her hair as he approached her at the vanity. Despite her bloodshot red-rimmed eyes she still looked beautiful. She had on a simple black pencil skirt and a green silk blouse. Putting down her brush she picked up the locket from her desk and slipped it around her neck, tucking it under her blouse.

"I think so," Ginny replied with a sigh.

"Hermione owled to say there still hasn't been any change," Draco said softly, laying a hand on Ginny shoulder. She turned to bury her face in his chest.

"I just want him to wake up," she sobbed.

"Ssshh, I know. I do too," Draco said, wrapping his arms around her. He felt as though he had never held someone as much in his life, as he had spent with his arms around the red head this week. "I have something I want you to look over before we go to the hospital."

"What?" Ginny asked, her sobs ebbing as she drew back. Draco reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a scroll. He handed it to her without another word.

Ginny unrolled the document and couldn't hold back a gasp. They were adoption papers.

"No matter what anyone says, including me, you are his mother. And you deserve to have all the rights that go along with that. But I think we've already both accepted that the seven years you raised him inexplicably tied the rest of our lives together."

"Draco, this is a huge step," Ginny said quietly. She had sat down at the vanity to read over the details of the agreement. Draco leaned forward, he had had the scroll drawn up nearly two months before the accident, but hadn't been sure how to present it to her.

"I don't ever want to have the fight we had six months ago again. Scorpius loves you and considers you his mother. That's enough for me. I don't expect you to be responsible for his expenses – but I want you to have a say in his life. It wasn't an easy decision, trust me, I don't like to hand that type of power over to anyone. Especially a Weasley," Draco said with a smirk. He pulled a quill out of his pocket and handed it to her. "As you can see, all that's missing is your signature."

Ginny took the quill and pulled some ink from one of the drawers. She dipped it in and paused above the parchment. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she touched the quill to it and scrawled her name. The scroll rolled itself up after this and disappeared.

"Let's get to the hospital," she said softly. Draco nodded and offered his hand to disapparate them.

* * *

"Baby, we just need to wake up now," Ginny was saying later that day. She had her hands wrapped around one of Scorpius' as she spoke quietly to him. There were still guards posted at his door. Draco had disappeared again, as he had so often that week for hours at a time. She tried not to think about the meetings he was in, with Aurors and perhaps some less desirables.

She talked for a while longer about the preparations for his birthday party the next month and how much she had missed him while she was at Hogwarts. There was a knock at the door and one of the guards peeked his head in.

"Mr. Potter is here to see you," the guard said softly. Ginny nodded that she understood and he closed the door. She and Draco had agreed that only their parents would be allowed in, all other family would have to wait until Scorpius woke up.

"Baby, I'm gonna be back so fast. Just work on opening your eyes for me," Ginny said softly. She was about to open the door when she heard a groan. She turned back, it was the first sound she had heard from him the entire week. Scorpius eyes were fluttering rapidly. She rushed back to the bed and grabbed his hand. "Scorp?"

"Mum?" he croaked. Ginny couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't let the green-eyed monster in."

Ginny laughed then and bent down to hug the young boy through her tears.

"Do you want some water?" Ginny asked. Scorpius nodded weakly. She poured a glass and offered him the straw. He took a small sip and then frowned.

"Where am I?"

"Oh sweetheart, you're at St. Mungo's. You had an awful spill," Ginny replied. "Let me have them fetch your father."

Ginny stepped away from him to open the door. Harry was leaning on the wall across the hall from the guards, tapping his foot with an annoyed look on his face. Ginny had forgotten how much inexperience he had with waiting – generally his every wish was granted in the Wizarding world.

"About time –" Harry started. Ginny settled a glare on him, effectively stopping his tirade before she turned to one of the guards.

"Get Draco immediately," she said simply. She gestured to the other guard to remain and stepped back into the room, shutting the door firmly. Harry could just cool his broomstick a little longer.

When Draco arrived, his hair mussed from running his hands through it, Ginny was telling a rather distraught Scorpius that he hadn't missed the Debutante Ball and that now that he was awake he would probably be just fine to escort Victoire as planned.

"Of course, she's been very upset thinking that you might not be able to bring her as planned –" Ginny said softly. Scorpius was frowning. Narcissa entered the room right after Draco and immediately her hands flew to her mouth. She hurried to the bed to wrap her arms around the young boy.

"Sorry you didn't dodge that curse mate," Draco murmured to his son as he bent down to hug him. Scorpius' frown deepened but he smiled at the attention. If nothing else, his stay in the hospital appeared to have brought his entire family together.

* * *

"Scorpius, come down for dinner," Ginny called up her staircase. She ran a hand through her loose hair as she walked back into the kitchen. While she hadn't minded staying at the Manor while Scorpius was in the hospital, she was glad to have finally returned home. Scorpius had been cleared to leave the hospital two nights before and had spent both of them with Draco and Ginny at Malfoy Manor.

"How were his grades?" Ginny asked as she returned to stirring the pot on the stove. Draco was leaning back in the chair at the head of the small kitchen table nursing a firewhiskey. The haggard look he had worn for a week was slowly fading – much like Ginny's – but it had been a long day at work for him.

"They were fine. He did better in some subjects than others. His ability to master memorization is incredible," Draco replied. He swirled the whiskey around and took another sip. Ginny began serving the stew she'd cooked and placed a plate in front of Draco as Scorpius entered the kitchen.

"'lo Dad," Scorpius said with a smile as he climbed into his usual spot. Ginny put a plate in front of him. "Can I have a butterbeer?"

"No," Draco and Ginny said at the same time. Scorpius frowned but drank the pumpkin juice that was placed in front of him.

"Can I go to practice tomorrow?" Scorpius asked as Ginny joined them at the table with her own plate. Ginny took a bite while she glanced at Draco. Draco shrugged in response to her unasked question.

"If we go see Hermione in the morning and she says it's okay," Ginny said by way of compromise. The doctors had insisted the boy take it easy but she knew the last two days spent practically entirely in bed had been particularly tough for the ten year old.

"Deal!" Scorpius said happily. He continued with the meal, happy to be eating at home again. Despite the fact that his father's elves made delicious meals, they weren't the same as his mum's cooking. And he had seen her whipping mousse when they'd first gotten there, so he knew what was for dessert.

"Have you gotten your dress for the Ball?" Draco asked as they began dessert. Ginny was pouring tea for them both.

"Not yet," Ginny replied. "I was going to ask if there was a particular color you wanted to go with."

"Can we wear red?" Scorpius interrupted. Draco frowned, a fact that Scorpius missed because he was focused on his mother. "Victoire said she's wants to wear red and it IS her Ball."

"Sure darling," Ginny said with a smile at Draco's discomfort. He managed to mask his features as Scorpius turned toward him.

"Will you bring me to pick up my tux?"

"Yes, we'll go during lunch on Thursday if that's okay with your mum," Draco replied. Ginny nodded. Scorpius finished his mousse and asked to be excused to floo Victoire, and then Fred. Ginny reminded him to be careful and sent him on his way.

"I wanted to talk to you about Blaise's wedding," Draco said as Ginny began clearing the table. He stood to help, and seemed to surprise her, but she smiled anyway.

"I can watch Scorpius if you'd like to take the trip alone," Ginny said happily as she set the dishes to washing and poured herself another glass of tea.

"I was rather hoping you'd both come with me," Draco replied with a frown. Ginny looked up, surprised, and then back down to her tea.

"I thought I'd reopen the lab for the summer."

"It's only a weekend Gin, and he's my best mate. He stood next to me on my wedding day. I thought you'd like to see Italy."

"I've seen Italy," Ginny reminded him gently. She offered him a weak smile. "I'm not some girl for you to woo Draco. We talked about this before. I don't want it to get…"

"Complicated," Draco finished with a frown. He sighed and finished his tea. "I'm not asking you to marry me Ginerva. I'd just like for you to accompany me to the wedding. Pansy and Theo are going as well."

"I just need a couple days to think about it," Ginny said finally. Draco nodded as he handed her the last plate and took his seat at the table again. He poured himself another glass of firewhiskey as he put his briefcase on the table and tapped it with his wand.

"You don't mind if I do some work here do you? I thought maybe we could watch the Falcon's match with Scorpius later." Draco added as he began pulling parchments out. Ginny shook her head but didn't turn from the sink as the dishes finished putting themselves away. When she finally did turn toward him Draco was immersed in his work. She poured herself a glass of firewhiskey and retreated to the living room, lost in thought.

_"Harry I'm not going to the Ball with you," Ginny insisted in a hushed tone as she glanced toward the hospital door again. Harry's eyes flashed and his frown deepened._

_ "Kind of last minute don't you think Gin?"_

_ "I'm sure you can find someone to stand in. I saw you were taking Cho out again," Ginny spat. Harry scowled._

_ "You were at Hogwarts, you can't possibly hold that against me."_

_ "You want to be with me but you don't Harry. Honestly, I think it would be better for us to cut our loses and try our best to salvage at least an amicable dissolve of whatever we've been doing for the last eight years. You need to move on with your life."_

_ "Just take some time to think it over," Harry said finally. His voice was restrained but Ginny could see the anger bubbling just below the surface from years of practice. "Just remember what I take with me when I _move on with _my _life."

Ginny heaved a sigh as she looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet in front of her. Rita Skeeter had written another scathing article of her romance with Harry. Below that were the poll rankings for her father, who seemed to be holding steady from here he had dropped six points the week before. She rolled the paper up and tossed it on the table. Untucking her legs and grabbing the empty tumbler she made her way back to the kitchen.

Draco was sitting at the table buried in parchment. Scorpius was seated at the other end reading a book on potions. Ginny paused in the doorway and smiled at the sight. She was still leaning on the doorframe when Draco muttered something under his breath and looked up – he met her eyes and smiled, one his legitimate unguarded smiles, and held the bottle up to her as he poured himself another glass.

"It's almost time for the match, want to go get the TV running?" Ginny asked Scorpius. He looked up and nodded happily. She handed her wand to him as he darted past her.

"Do you think you could read this over really quick?" Draco asked throwing the contract down in front of him. "It looks fine, but I feel like I'm missing something."

Ginny nodded, surprised, and walked over to the table. She leaned over it, placing her glass down so Draco could fill it and skimmed toward the usual preamble. The contract seemed pretty straightforward. She frowned about halfway through and pointed to a clause.

"That's a pretty huge fee for a breach Draco, and it seems like there's no penalty if they decide to walk away before the merger is complete. It essentially gives them two years to change their mind."

Draco looked where she was pointed and nodded. He marked it with his quill and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I wasn't sure if I was just being paranoid," he said.

* * *

Draco watched Ginny lean over the contract and had to resist the urge to pull her into his lap. He focused instead on pouring her a new glass of firewhiskey and waited as she skimmed the first part of the contract. He knew which clause he had a problem with, but was curious if she would pick up on it. When she began to frown and pointed to the clause that had frustrated him he offered another of his rare smiles.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I wasn't sure if I was just being paranoid."

"No, I'd never allow a clause like that in any of my contracts," Ginny replied. "And they've tried, especially when I was a startup."

"Tricky bastards," Draco muttered. He piled the paperwork up and tossed it in his briefcase. Locking it he stood and ran a hair through his hair. Ginny was leaning against the table sipping her firewhiskey.

"Tough week?"

"And it's only Monday," Draco replied with a sigh. He topped up his glass and offered her his arm. "But right now all I want to do is to watch the game with you and my son."


	19. (Another Interlude) - Saying Goodbye

"Draco Malfoy, escorting Ms. Ginerva Weasley," Ginny pasted a smile on as they entered the ballroom together. There was some light applause as their son was announced after them. She sighed as she let Draco guide her to the bar, his hand in the small of her back.

"Gin and tonic," Ginny said as soon as they got there. Draco ordered a firewhiskey and tossed some galleons on the counter. They turned as Tracey and Adrian entered. There was no applause for the couple. Ginny fixed another smile on as the couple approached them. She tried not to frown as Draco placed a kiss on Tracey's cheek and shook Adrian's hand when she was reintroduced.

"Lovely to see you again Tracey," Ginny offered as she took another sip of her drink. Tracey gave her a tight smile.

"You too Ginerva. I'm afraid we've missed you at Narcissa's get togethers."

"Yes, unfortunately Hogwarts took more of my time than I originally anticipated."

"Draco mentioned that," Tracey said. She took a sip of her firewhiskey as they watched the rest of the couples trickle in and begin to mingle. Draco and Adrian had disappeared, leaving the women alone. "Look, you don't have to keep my company."

"I don't mind," Ginny replied finally.

"You're getting a lot of looks."

"Let them look," Ginny replied. She turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. "I hate these things. One of the good things about Hogwarts was that I could avoid these. But since my niece was one of the debutantes I'm afraid I didn't have choice in this one."

Tracey chuckled and gestured for the bartender to refill her glass as well.

The next thing Ginny knew Draco was sweeping her onto the dance floor following the debutatnes special dance.

"Did you and Tracey have a good talk?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged as she ran through the steps to the dance.

"Sure. You could have warned me before you ran off."

"I was talking business with Pucey," Draco replied with a sheepish smile. Ginny tried to refrain from frowning. "I have a final itinerary for the wedding."

"Draco, I haven't even decided if I'm going," Ginny said softly.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal," Draco replied with a frown. Ginny returned the frown and managed to rein her temper in.

"This isn't the place," She said firmly. She allowed herself to be led through several more dances before Narcissa arrived to claim Draco and she slipped off the dance floor. Sitting at one of the tables she watched the two round the dance floor with easy grace.

"Hullo Gin," Harry said taking the seat next to her. Ginny looked up from her drink and offered him a weak smile.

"'lo Harry."

"You don't look like you're having a good time," Harry observed quietly. Ginny looked up, intending to settle a cold glare on him, but she noticed the paleness of his skin first, the dim quality of his eyes.

"Neither do you I'm afraid," Ginny replied softly. She reached a hand out and placed it on his, her other reaching up the familiar spot where her locket would be.

"Just a lot of memories," Harry said. He took a sip of the firewhiskey in front of him as they watched the younger generation dancing on the floor. Ginny could see he was in his own world so she didn't reply, merely patted his hand a couple times before she reached for her drink.

"Harry," she said finally. He looked up, drawn from her reverie. "I'm sorry things…got so complicated between us."

"Me too," Harry said with a soft smile. He stood then, leaving his empty glass on the table. When he bent over Ginny was afraid he was going to be nasty. Instead he swept one of her curls behind her ear in a way only an old lover could do. "But I'm afraid you're so much more without me Gin…Maybe this is what was meant to happen."

Draco watched with barely concealed fury as Harry leaned over to fix Ginny's hair. They spoke for a moment longer and than Harry departed, but not before giving a kiss on the cheek. He saw Ginny's hand fly to her cheek, and watched as her gaze followed Harry out of the ballroom. Draco took several deep breaths before he left the ballroom for the balcony. He was fumbling with a lighter when Ginny emerged.

"I didn't know you smoked," she said softly. She took the lighter from him and easily lit the cigarette before leaning against the railing and looking over the grounds beyond.

"No I don't think many people do," Draco replied coldly as he took several drags on the cigarette.

Ginny turned to give him a quizzical look at his tone and he merely looked past her towards the lake not far in the distance.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied, just as cold, his mind replaying the scene of Harry kissing her cheek over and over. He felt her magic probing his defenses almost as soon as she started. With a snarl he rounded on her. "Don't."

"Well you won't tell me what's wrong!" Ginny exclaimed, a little startled at the fact that he had picked up on her legilimency that fast. She withdrew as he proceeded towards her, grabbing her wrist.

"I don't enjoy people trying to invade my mind," he growled. Ginny pulled her hand away.

"Don't shut me out Draco. Not when we've finally made progress, when we're finally somewhat of a team."

"You deserted us," he reminded her coldly, finally meeting her eyes. Ginny felt tears welling up in her own. Not sure where his sudden anger was coming from. It felt like seconds ago he was curled up on her couch with Scorpius while they cheered on the Falcons.

"It wasn't like that," Ginny replied throwing her hands up. Draco felt suddenly chastised, but had already dug so deep that he didn't feel like he could now back down. He felt, for the first time, betrayed – by someone whom he hadn't even admitted he had feelings for.

"Things got tough and you ran away," Draco spat. "Just like you ran away from your engagement –" then his face was suddenly stinging and Ginny was running from the balcony. Draco raised a hand to his cheek in shock and just watched her. _Let he go then_, he thought, _it would just get complicated anyway._


	20. Winter Breaks

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. I apologize for my super delay in updating for a long time. Gonna try and stick with this now.

* * *

"And have them owl me the new contract for my signature," Draco said finally, looking up from the parchment in front of him to his new secretary. She nodded as she made a notation on the pad in front of her.

"I've made the arrangements for your Yule Ball, there are only a couple outstanding invitations Sir, but the Minister did politely decline."

"Owl Ms. Weasley and let her know I've purchased a racing broom for our son," Draco said before he waved the woman out of his office. When she was gone he tossed his quill on his desk and turned his chair to stare out the window at the streets of Diagon Alley. Snow was falling lightly, leaving a light dusting on the ground. He sighed heavily and loosened his tie, noting the increase in traffic as the sun set.

"Draco darling, are you going to join me for dinner tonight?" Narcissa voice called from his fireplace. Draco spun his chair back around, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Yes of course. Did Scorpius make it home safe for the holidays?" Draco asked, gracing his mother with a typical Malfoy smile. Narcissa refrained from frowning at the drawn look on his face.

"Yes, though he was rather disappointed you weren't there to meet him."

"Just wrapping up the details of our last merger before we close up for the Holidays. You told him that right?" Draco asked, slightly worried. Scorpius had asked him several times to meet him at King's Cross but Draco had been unable to escape the meeting he was in that afternoon. "Would you prefer to dine at the Manor?"

"No, no, my elves are already preparing all of Scorpius' favorite. We'll see you soon then?"

"Yes Mother," Draco replied with a genuine smile. Narcissa returned it as she withdrew from the fire.

* * *

"Yes mum I'll be over for dinner," Ginny said exasperated as she answered yet another floocall from her family. The stack of papers on her desk had seemed to grow only bigger as the day wore on. "I'm just trying to finish up some grading before I leave the castle."

"Well, I don't see why you can't bring it with you," Molly huffed. "Victoire and Fred are already home from King's Cross, they've been here nearly half the day."

"Yes mum, but they're two children. I have seven years to grade. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Sure darling. I'll be watching the clock," Molly said with a smile – happy to have won her way – as she withdrew from the fire.

Ginny played with the locket on her neck as she sorted through the papers she would have to grade over break. She regretted assigning so much last minute homework now, but her students had gotten a little out of hand with thoughts of the approaching break, including her first year son.

"Have you heard from Draco at all?" Molly asked as Ginny rolled up her sleeves and joined her in the kitchen. Ginny masked a sigh as she began whipping the mousse for dessert.

"No Mum, besides the invitation for Yule and a letter from his secretary about Christmas gifts."

"Don't you think you should write him?" Molly asked as she stirred the pot on the stove and checked the rolls in the oven.

"Molly," Hermione warned from her spot at the table. Her hand was resting on her, once again, very pregnant belly. "Ginny how are your classes going? Any promising students?"

"Actually I have a couple seventh years I might ask to try their hand in my lab," Ginny said with a thankful smile. "I'm thinking perhaps if I hire some people I could continue my research on a larger level even when I'm away at Hogwarts."

"Well I'm sure the apothecaries would appreciate that," Hermione replied. "Their potions selection has been remarkably limited. A lot of imports – seems you might have driven some of their old suppliers out of business and they're running out of the stock you made over the summer."

"Yes, a couple store owners mentioned that in some particularly nasty letters." Ginny finished the mousse and took a seat at the table next to Hermione.

"Fred! Victoire, set the table!" Molly called into the living room. There was a clatter as all the younger children began to unload the cabinets to set the table. Ginny relaxed back in her seat letting the sounds of her childhood surround her, lost in thought.

"_Scorpius Malfoy," Professor O'Keeffe called. Ginny smiled as Scorpius approached the stool the Sorting Hat rested on. She noted the mask of emotion on his face as he turned away to sit on the stool and the hat was placed on his head._

_Scorpius sat waiting for the hat to call out Slytherin, but unlike the student's before him it did not call out right away._

"_Now this is curious. You are the first Malfoy I've met that has all the qualities of both a Slytherin and a Griffindor."_

Please don't put me with those lions, _Scorpius thought – his mind going to his grandmother and father. But then he flashed to his mother, a true Griffindor. _

"_Ah, but your mother was a Slytherin," the hat offered, showing him instead Astoria Greengrass. "But the woman who raised you…She was a tough one to place too – but if Slytherin is what you desire."_

"_SLYTHERIN!" The hat called. Ginny clapped with the rest of Slytherin. _

_Ginny had taken over the house despite the fact that she hadn't been a part of it as a student. None of the Professors on staff had been, in fact several hadn't attended Hogwarts. Neville, who had taken Professor Sprout's position at her retirement, was in charge of Hufflepuff. Charlie, who now taught Care of Magical Creatures, was Head of Griffindor and Aidan O'Keeffe the Deputy Headmaster and Professor of Transfiguration, who had studied in the Americas, was Head of Ravenclaw._

_Ginny watched as Scorpius took his seat at the Slytherin table, memories of her own sorting going through her mind. The delay in the hat's decision made her think it might have had trouble placing him – and she could certainly understand why. She clapped with the rest of her colleague as most of her nieces and nephews were sorted into Griffindor. _

* * *

Scorpius sighed as the house elf dropped his trunk off in his room at his grandmother's. He'd said goodbye to Ginny at Hogwart's after a rough semester, and his father hadn't even met him, as promised, at the station.

Scorpius threw himself on the bed with another heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Scorpius," Narcissa called knocking on the open door. Scorpius sat up and leaned back on the headboard waving his grandmother in.

"Grandmother," Scorpius greeted her. He moved his pillows around in an effort to avoid eye contact with her piercing blue eyes.

"Do you think we should invite Ginerva for dinner tonight?" Narcissa asked innocently enough. Scorpius sighed heavily running his hands through his hair again. He could tell when Narcissa was fishing for information.

"She's having dinner at the Weasleys," Scorpius replied. "She hasn't seen most of her family since the start of the semester. Plus we had lunch today before the train left."

"Alright darling, I just thought I'd ask. I just flooed your father he's going to be home in time for dinner. Why don't you get cleaned up?"

"Sure Grandmother," Scorpius replied. He pulled himself off his bed and wandered to the closet to find clothes that weren't from school.

Scorpius noted that his wardrobe seemed to have expanded while he was away at school. Leave it to grandmother to spend her spare time purchasing new clothes for him. He pulled out a green button down shirt and a pair of charcoal slacks.

* * *

"So how are your classes going Ginbug?" Arthur asked Ginny as the family sat down to dinner. Ginny smiled, genuinely, while she scooped some potatoes onto her plate.

"Better than last year. Working from my own lesson plans has made a world of difference. Though the last two weeks were tough."

"The kids always get distracted when they know they're about to head home," Charlie replied as he took a bite of his roast.

"I only wish I wasn't still proving myself. I ended up assigning a ton of extra homework…I forgot that means I have to grade it all," Ginny replied with a sigh.

"Just mark them all with passes," Ron chimed in with a full mouth. Hermione slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"If only," Charlie chuckled as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"How's the Assistant Coaching going Ron?" She asked instead of dignifying his statement with a response.

"Good, the team looks good. They should do well at the match next weekend, then they have a training break until after the New Year."

"And we get Ron all to ourselves for two weeks," Hermione replied. She was glowing with the pregnancy. Ginny offered her a soft smile.

"Are you ttravelling with them?"

"No, I'm going to stay home for this one," Ron replied. Hermione looked surprised at his statement but her smile only grew broader. "They asked me to go but I told them it's time for family – especially with Hugo home for his first winter break."

"What are you plans for the break dear?" Molly chimed in.

"The lab," everyone at the table responded. Ginny laughed in response and held her hands up in defeat.

"I need to brew some potions for a couple orders but Scorpius and Theo agreed to help so it shouldn't take long at all."

"You might invite those Seventh Years, time permitting, give them a taste of what lab life is like," Hermione suggested. Ginny mulled over the thought as she took another sip of her wine.

"Yes, perhaps I will do that. So where's Harry tonight, I thought he'd be here…Even with his busy job." Ginny noted the glances everyone at the table threw toward Ron, who was unaware as he was busy tucking into his meal.

"He had a late meeting with the Minister of France," Hermione offered by way of reply.

"I certainly don't miss the long hours," Arthur replied.

"And we enjoy having you around – without the security detail," Molly replied, but not before Ginny caught the concerned glance her mother threw her way.

* * *

"Mother the meal was delicious," Draco said as the three made their way to the living room. He poured himself a firewhiskey and pulled a bottle of Butterbeer from the cabinet.

"Draco!"

"Relax Mother, it's only one Butterbeer," Draco replied. Scopius smiled as he took a drink from the bottle. Draco threw himself on the couch loosening his tie. "How was the train ride?"

"Fine," Scorpius replied. He took another sip of the butterbeer as he sat on the couch across from Draco. Narcissa shook her head at the two as she withdrew from the area. "Why didn't you come pick me up?"

"I'm sorry Scorpius, my meeting ran long and I just couldn't get away. Your grandmother said everything went smoothly."

"Yeah I guess," Scorpius replied with a frown.

"Do you have much homework over break?"

"No except potions. Mum really piled it on," Scorpius replied with a scowl. "She told us we were distracted. All because some stupid Griffindor couldn't keep an eye on his stupid potion."

"Griffindor was your mum's house," Draco replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah well most of my cousin's are in it too. But it was Lysander's potion that blew up. Seriously, how hard it is to watch the heat?"

"Who was his partner?"

"Randolph Longbottom," Scorpius replied. Draco chuckled again.

"Well that's why," Draco replied. "Snape used to hate Longbottom – his potions were always exploding. Did I tell you about the time…"

Scorpius lost track of the story his father was telling, just happy that he was finally spending time with him, and that his father finally seemed animated. Dinner had been incredibly reserved, especially when grandmother mentioned his mum.

Narcissa might not have noticed, but Scorpius had seen the flicker of pain cross Draco's face every time Ginny was brought up. A flicker he recognized because he had seen it on her face almost every time he had mentioned Draco in their weekly dinners – until he had stopped mentioning him altogether. He hated to see Ginny hurting, he felt protective of her, especially when he realized how lucky he was to have both parents. He'd met so many sixth and seventh years who had lost one or both parents in the war.


	21. A Glimpse of Scorpius's Days at Hogwarts

A/N: Ask and you shall receive. Mostly from Scorp's point of view. I thought some back story was in order before I launch into Yule once again. I love reviews, but refuse to beg for them (because I find it annoying when some authors do it). But - as this proves, if you suggest it and I can see writing it, I will consider it.

* * *

_"Who knows where to a bezoar stone comes from?" Ginny began the first day of class much the same way Severus Snape had when Harry was a first year, and when she was a first year. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy."_

_ "It's a stone found in the stomach of a goat."_

_ "Excellent. And what is it used for?" Ginny looked around the classroom and noted that her son, from his seat in the back, surveyed the lack of hands before slowly raising his hand again. "Again, Mr. Malfoy."_

_ "It's an antidote for most common poisons."_

_ "Right again Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin. As for the rest of you, I expect you to read the assignments a little more closely next time. The instructions for your first potion are on the board, when you are finished you may bottle it and place the vial on my desk for grading."_

_ Ginny waved her wand at the board and sat down to examine the roster for her next class as students scrambled to gather their ingredients and begin brewing their potion. Several minutes later she stood to make her rounds, surveying the potions brewing in the student's cauldrons._

_ "I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom," Ginny said sharply as her student picked up his ladle. "But the smoke should be a lovely green color not that disgusting gray color you seem to have managed. You can brew it again this afternoon." _

_ As Ginny looked around the room she noted that most of the cauldrons were exhibiting similar smoke pouring from the cauldrons. With a sigh she returned to the front of the class._

_ "Scourgify your cauldrons if your smoke is not green. If I don't receive a vial from you I expect to see you again this afternoon before dinner. Ten points to the house of each student who was successful in brewing, and five from the houses of the students who couldn't follow simple instructions."_

_ Scorpius looked up from labeling his vial and noted that more than half the class was filing out of the room grumbling about losing their free period before dinner – and the Griffindor's whining about losing so many house points on the first day. He waited until Violet Nott placed her vial on the desk and left before he approached with his own. _

_ "I didn't expect you'd have any trouble with this," Ginny said with a smile as she took his vial. She marked it with an O without uncorking it and placed it in the rack with the others._

_ "It helped that I've brewed potions before…Don't you think you might have been a little harsh?" Scorpius asked quietly. Ginny looked up from the other vials she was marking with a frown._

_ "Scorpius, when I'm teaching I'm not your mother. And I would have given any other class the same punishment. This potion wasn't difficult if your classmates just followed directions."_

_ "They think you favor Slytherins," Scorpius said as he climbed onto the stool across from Ginny. Ginny chuckled and looked up._

_ "Students always think the Heads of Houses favor their own house. However, I believe I've been fairly impartial. The Seventh Year Griffindors earned fifty points in my class yesterday."_

* * *

_ "Hello darling," Ginny said not looking up from the papers she was grading. Scorpius tossed his bookbag on the chair by the fire and fell on the couch next to it._

_ "Did you have to assign so much homework right before the first Griffindor-Slytherin match?" Scorpius whined, but made no move to open his bag._

_ "I doubt the assignment will be much more than review for you," Ginny replied blandly. _

_ "Yes, well that's what everyone else says too. Do you think you could stop calling on me so much in class?" Scorpius asked seriously. Ginny looked up at this and frowned._

_ "Your classmates seem to miss some of the finer points of the readings."_

_ "Or they didn't work in labs like I did," Scorpius replied frustrated._

_ "Even Fred misses them, and he did spend a lot of time in a lab."_

_ "With Uncle George," Scorpius replied exasperated. "Look just forget I said anything, what's for dinner?"_

_ "Steak and potatoes – let me pull it out." Ginny said, reminded that she had left the meal warming in the oven. She waved her wand at her desk to clear the papers and led the way into her small kitchen. Scorpius followed, for the first time appreciating the smell of the cooking food._

_ "No one cooks like you and grandmum," Scorpius said with a smile as they sat down to dinner. Ginny chuckled._

_ "I'm glad you appreciate my cooking even with the meals they serve here. How are your other classes going?"_

_ "Good," Scorpius replied as he shoveled food into his mouth. Ginny took a sip of wine and eyed him over her fork._

_ "Even History of Magin?" Scorpius frowned at the question._

_ "Who needs that anyway?"_

_ "Scorpius, history is incredibly important."_

_ "He's just so boring," Scorpius whined. _

_ "Just make sure you keep your marks up," Ginny said finally. _

_ "Father wrote me yesterday, and grandmother sent some sweets. I brought you some," Scorpius replied in an effort to change the subject. Ginmy focused on her plate for a moment, but not before Scorpius caught the look of pain in her eyes._

_ "How is your grandmother doing?" Ginny replied after she took several bites._

_ "She said she's doing well. She also said she saw Hermione in Diagon Alley, it looks like you're going to be an Aunt again."_

_ "Yes, Hermione flooed me with the news a couple days ago. They were waiting until she started to show." Ginny replied with a frown. She understood why Hermione had kept it from her – after her less than enthusiastic reply to the last pregnancy – but that didn't make it hurt less. Charlie had told her months before._

_ "Are you going to go home for winter holidays?" Scorpius asked, changing the subject again. In the two months since school had begun it was getting harder to find a subject Ginny didn't seem hurt by._

_ "I think I will, at the very least your grandmother asked I attend Yule at Malfoy Manor and I told her I would."_

_ "Fred says their going to do a pickup game of Quidditch at Christmas – I can still come for Christmas at grandmum's right?"_

_ "I don't see why not, but you should check to make sure your father doesn't have plans."_

_ "Sure," Scorpius replied with a frown. Draco had mentioned some sort of vacation in his last letter, but she hadn't replied. In fact, there was a large stack in her drawer._

* * *

_ "Harry's won the election then," Scorpius said with a frown as he entered Ginny's office unannounced. There was a student off to the side scrubbing cauldron's and Ginny frowned when she met his eyes._

_ "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Malfoy?" She asked politely, waving for the student to continue scrubbing. _

"'_lo Flint," Scorpius said by way of greeting. Flint nodded in reply but didn't look back up. _

"_Unless you would like to join him Mr. Malfoy," Ginny added to her previous statement, her frown deepening._

"_No Professor. Professor O'Keeffe asked I give this to you," Scorpius said, pulling a sealed parchment from his bag. Ginny took his and waved her hand to dismiss him. Scorpius frowned this time as he made his way from her office. He had wanted to talk about the election with her. _

_Annoyed with her terse dismissal of him, Scorpius hiked his bag up and made his way to her rooms, only slightly deeper in the dungeons. He muttered the password and made himself at home at her desk, determined to wait for Flint to finish his detention so he could speak with her._

_Scorpius was asleep on Ginny's couch when the portrait swung open the next morning. He sat up groggily as Ginny stepped through._

"_Scorp?" she asked in surprise, flustered._

"_Why didn't you come home last night?" Scorpius demanded. "I waited for you, I wanted to talk to you about the election."_

"_Darling you should have gone back to your dorm. You know you're not supposed to stay here during the school week," Ginny replied softly. Scorpius scowled and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the clock and pulled himself off the couch._

"_Forget it. I have to get ready for class."_

"_Come for dinner tonight and we can talk," Ginny replied, catching his disappointed tone._

"_Can't, I have to do the homework _you_ assigned," Scorpius replied, shoving the papers from her desk into his bag. _

_Scorpius was sorting through his notes later that night in the Slytherin common room when he noticed an unsealed envelope. He recognized the script from the letter he had delivered to his mother the night before. Pulling the letter out he paused before he unfolded it._

**Ginerva,**

**I know we've talked about this before. But I've heard that you're no longer involved with Potter or Malfoy. I'd love to take you out to dinner – away from the castle – sometime soon. Perhaps we can arrange it so that we both have a night off duty.**

**Truly Yours**

**-A**

_ "What is that?" Violet asked, dropping into the seat next to him with a sigh and pulling out her potions book and half finished essay. Scorpius frowned and handed it to her._

_ "Remember when I said my mum and dad had a falling out this summer, and I thought she was gonna marry stupid Potter?"_

_ "Yeah…." Violet replied as she read the letter. "Well, it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. Who's A?"_

_ "Dunno," Scorpius replied masking his face as he turned towards his essay. "Doesn't matter I guess, s'long as she's happy."_

_ Violet noted the cold tone in his voice and turned to her own essay for several minutes before she finally looked up._

_ "Aren't you going to ask her about it?"_

_ "No," Scorpius replied. He picked up the letter and tossed it in the fire. "I'm going to pretend I don't know. And I'm going to get her and my dad back together."_

_ "So what's the plan?"_


	22. Malfoy Manor

A/N: It's short and probably rough, it's not proofed, but I wanted to give you guys something and I was bored with my finals (#storyofmylife) I love the reviews, keep them coming

* * *

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco said graciously as Bill and Fleur walked through the front door.

"Bonjour," Fleur said with a smile as she greeted Draco with a kiss on both cheeks.

"Hullo Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Victoire," Scorpius said politely as he accepted a kiss from Fleur.

"Your mother is just behind us," Fleur said with a smile as she drew back. Scorpius returned her smile happily. He hadn't seen his mother since they'd left Hogwarts – despite promises that he could help in the lab. The day after his arrival he and Draco had left for a vacation in Italy to visit the Zabini's.

"Ginerva," Draco greeted Ginny as she apparated into the Manor. When she had adopted Scorpius she had officially become a part of the Malfoy family and all was granted unlimited access to all the properties the family held. She rarely excercised the power, but she hadn't wanted to get any soot on the dress she was wearing and have to remove her wand to cast a scourgify charm.

"Mom!" Scorpius said happily, jumping in front of Draco to throw his arms around the woman. Ginny laughed as she returned the hug, his head was already up to her chin – he had grown up so fast. Draco watched the exchange before he greeted Ginny with a familiar kiss on the cheek. She offered him a slight smile as he took her cloak.

Draco was as surprised as Scorpius was happy about the dress Ginny had chosen. She had shown him sketches of it at Hogwarts when Narcissa had insisted she attend the Yule Ball. It was a deep hunter green with a fitted corset type bodice but still sported the sweetheart neckline she so favored. She was wearing the simple diamond tear drop Narcissa had given her, but had put on a pair of emerald studs to compliment it. Her hair fell in soft curls down to the small of her back, it had grown at Hogwarts and she hadn't bothered to have it cut – there wasn't as much of a need since she wasn't brewing potions all the time now. The skirts of the dress where inlaid with soft diamonds that made it sparkle. Scorpius knew it had cost her a fortune, not that it mattered, but he had seen how happy she was that she was able to design the dress herself when Narcissa's seamstress had agreed to bring to life whatever she drew.

"Ginerva darling, you look marvelous," Narcissa said with a smile. She pulled the younger woman in a hug and Ginny offered her a genuine smile.

"I'm so glad you like it," Ginny replied. "It took me almost a month to sketch but your seamstress put it together much faster than I thought she'd be able too."

"She's a miracle worker," Narcissa replied with a smile. Ginny nodded her assent and Draco was left to watch as Narcissa led her into the ballroom.

"I think that's everyone dad," Scorpius said. He was poised on the balls of his feet, ready to take off. Draco offered him a slight smile.

"Go have fun. We'll open gifts before you go to the Weasleys tomorrow," Draco said. Scorpius nodded and disappeared into the throng of people in their ballroom. Draco entered slowly behind him. The room was filled with a mix of people he'd never have expected to have in Manor when he was at Hogwarts.

"Remarkable how things have changed," Arthur Weasley said reflectively as he came up next to Draco and surveyed the ballroom. Draco found himself nodding reflexively.

"I would say you played a large part in it," Draco offered finally, after the men stood in thoughtful silence for a while. Arthur did not reply right away and Draco found his head turning to survey the older man. His years as Minister had left his shockingly red hair graying at the roots and the wrinkles in his face more pronounced, but Draco was not surprised to find an amused twinkle in his eye – so similar to Albus Dumbledore's.

"I made a promise to an old friend once that I would work to repair the rifts left after the war," Arthur said finally the twinkle replaced with a serious look. "I would like to think that I have done just that. Now it is up to your generation to continue the work."

"Are you happy to have retired?" Draco asked, finding himself suddenly uncomfortable with where the conversation might be going.

"Yes, despite my initial misgivings Harry is doing an excellent job as Minister," Arthur replied.

"I heard some rumors of an uprising in France," Draco replied. Arthur's look turned pensieve for a moment before he quickly concealed it.

"I think perhaps we should forget politics for a night. Yuletide is about family, and how marvelous it is that we can all be under the same roof for it. Are you going to join us for supper tomorrow? Molly wanted me to ask, that's why I was originally sent over here."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Draco started, not sure how to decline and unsure that Ginny would want him there.

"Nonsense," Arthur replied. "And truly, Molly wouldn't have it any other way. I suppose she was more inclined to have me order you to the table but I wouldn't want to impose on you. It would make both our lives easier if we just pretend you went along with her request."

Draco chuckled and nodded his assent as Arthur smiled in response and wandered off to speak with Charlie.

* * *

"Draco it's time to open the dance floor," Narcissa said. Draco was sipping a firewhiskey at the bar, conversing with Theo and Adrian – happy to have his friends at the Manor. Draco groaned and the other men chuckled in response.

"That's our cue to find our dates," Theo offered as an excuse, feeding Draco to the wolves.

"Yes mother," Draco replied placing his empty glass on the bar. Narcissa allowed him to take her arm and escort her toward the dancefloor but they were interrupted by Counselor Roundtree who had been conversing with Ginny.

"Would you mind if I stole my date," the Counselor asked with a smile. Draco frowned and noticed Ginny doing the same.

"Why don't you two open the floor," Narcissa suggested happily, giving Draco a gentle nudge toward Ginny. She and Roundtree retreated rather quickly for Draco's liking, especially when he heard his mother's quite girlish giggle emanate back toward him.

"I guess we don't have a choice," Ginny said with a frown. "Though I feel like we've been set up."

"I think because neither of us have dates," Draco replied. He offered Ginny his arm and she took it reluctantly, letting him lead her to the center of the floor. Draco removed his wand from his inner pocket, pressing it to his throat as a light illuminated them in the middle of the floor and the rest of the ballroom dimmed.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Yule with my family. I'm sure you all had better things to do tonight," he paused as the room chuckled. "On that note, I hope you are all enjoying the bar and we will start the entertainment for tonight."

A newer band from the mainstream took the stage and began to play a slow ballad. Ginny allowed Draco to gather her up and begin the first dance as other couples quickly followed. It wasn't the usual music they danced to, she was surprised Narcissa hadn't ordered a classical orchestra.

"I took the planning into my own hands this year," Draco said with a smile, noticing Ginny's slight confusion. "Most of my friends are younger, and this band has an interesting sound."

"I like them," Ginny replied quietly, falling silent as she enjoyed the dance Draco moved her through. When the song ended the band began a soft love song, Ginny moved to pull away but Draco tightened his arms around her slightly.

"One more?" he asked softly. Ginny met his eyes, surprised to see the clouds of confusion there and found herself stepping closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Ginny was surprised when she responded to the unasked question in Draco's eyes by stepping closer and letting herself sink into his embrace. She supposed it was because she was so sick of the aching loneliness she had felt at Hogwarts. Aidan had been terrific shag. Aidan had tried to court her after that, but she hadn't felt her heart in in. He became just one in a trail of disappointing lovers since she'd left Draco and Harry behind. For the first time she had experienced what it was to be just her, not a mother or a girlfriend, but just herself. And she found it rather both freeing and depressing.

"You've ignored most of my letters," Draco said softly, his tone lacking any accusation. Ginny nodded into his chest.

"I needed some time Draco. You really hurt me," she replied honestly.

"I saw you with Harry that night," Draco replied, emotionless. He had spent months seething over the apparent betrayal, but found that maintaining his anger was exhausting.

"I think he was saying goodbye," Ginny replied. "I think he knew that he was going to run for Minister. I think he knew it would change our relationship forever."

"He declined my invitation tonight," Draco replied.

"He's thought we've been a couple this whole time," Ginny said finally. She'd had a couple letters from Harry and every time he had asked how Draco was. She had always replied as though she knew how Draco was doing, despite the fact that they didn't speak.

Draco didn't reply and Ginny felt tears welling in her eyes as the song came to a conclusion. She offered him a weak smile before she bolted from him.


	23. Yule's Conclusion

A/N: To everyone who called me out for the abrupt sentence that didn't have an ending - I had originally cut that chunk out to put in this chapter...Then apparently didn't save the file. So, it's here with it's conclusion and I've removed it from the old chapter sorry about that. I hope you approve, I love the reviews so keep them coming. I'm finally graduated so hopefully I'll be able to finish up this story this summer. This and the last chapter should be one long chapter, but as I think I mentioned I wanted to give you something before, so they're split. I promise the next chapters will be back to their normal longer length. Enjoy.

* * *

Draco watched Ginny flee in confusion. He'd thought their conversation had been pleasant enough, he hadn't meant to bring up anything that would upset her.

"You should go and make her feel better," Scorpius said bluntly as Draco stepped off the dance floor. He eyed his son, noting the anger in Scorpius' eyes.

"I don't know what I did to upset her."

"Did you mention Harry?" Scorpius demanded. Draco found himself nodding, though internally he wondered why he was responding to his son's inquisition. "Well that's why. It's a really touchy subject for her still."

Draco frowned and wandered away from his son. Scorpius scowled and then went the opposite direction to find his mother. She was standing out on the balcony, an owl was perched on the rail and Ginny was stroking the bird's chin thoughtfully as she read the parchment in her hand. Scorpius hung back as she snapped a twig from the nearest tree and transfigured it into a muggle pen. She wrote a hasty response to the letter and gave it to the owl who flew off after nuzzling Ginny's hand.

"Everything alright mum?" he asked, revealing his presence as Ginny watched the bird fly off.

"Yes, of course," she said with a soft smile. She gestured for him to join her and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they watched the snowfall outside the protective charms of the balcony. "I just needed some air."

"Who was that letter from?" Scorpius prodded carefully. Ginny's smile wavered slightly, replaced again with a thoughtful look.

"Harry asked if I would come for tea before Christmas dinner tomorrow, he said he has something he'd like to talk to me about before he comes to the Burrow."

"Oh," Scorpius said trying to hide his frown. Ginny chuckled pulling him closer.

"I'm fairly certain he's not going to propose again hun, you don't have to worry about losing me to the green-eyed monster."

"If you say so," Scorpius muttered. Ginny laughed out loud at this and turned to her son.

"Even if I did end up with Harry, and I'm sure that that's not going to happen, I would always have room for you in my heart, you know that right?" Scorpius found himself nodding at the heartfelt sound of his mother's words. He could smell the firewhiskey on her breath but she didn't look or sound drunk at all. She pulled him into her and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You'll always be my little boy, that little three year old who fought so hard to stay miserable but captured my heart nonetheless."

Scorpius smiled at this and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before looking around to make sure no one had seen.

"Will you stay tonight and have breakfast with us tomorrow before you go see him?" Scorpius asked, looking up through his long lashes at her.

Ginny sighed as she looked at her son but found herself nodding, how could she say no to such a simple request.

"I was going to come for breakfast anyway, but I suppose it makes more sense to just stay here – especially since your grandmother will be so pleased thinking it was her doing. She didn't put you up to this did she?" Scorpius shook his head, though in truth Narcissa had planted the idea in his head. Ginny chuckled and made a shooing motion. "Go enjoy the party, I'll be back in in a minute."

Ginny watched as Scorpius disappeared through the French doors and then turned to look out at the horizon again. It wasn't long before Narcissa found her there still deep in thought.

"You're missing all the dancing dear," Narcissa said, looping an arm through Ginny's. Ginny was surprised that it was Narcissa and not her own mother who had come to find her.

"I was just reflecting on the past year," Ginny said softly. Narcissa patted her arm and looked out at the snow with her.

"It is a beautiful view from up here isn't it?"

"The Malfoy's have beautiful properties," Ginny replied with a smile, turning her face to look at the older woman. Narcissa looked much healthier than the last Christmas Ginny had spent with her. She was happy the potion seemed to be finally, permanently, counteracting the effects of the curse.

"Ginerva, despite the events of the past years, I am thankful your father brought you into our lives and I hope you know that," Narcissa said, her voice slightly wistful. Ginny nodded.

"Scorpius convinced me to spend the night – even though I was planning on coming for breakfast anyway." Narcissa smiled broadly at this, the smile she reserved for only her family and it didn't escape Ginny's notice.

"Wonderful, I'll have the elves prepare your old room for you. Now let's go back inside." Ginny found she couldn't object at the older woman steered her back into the party and deposited her into the arms of some eligible bachelor – but she wasn't surprised. Naricssa Malfoy might be less obvious in achieving her ends than Molly Weasley, but she was just at good at getting what she wanted.

* * *

"Goodnight mum," Ginny said kissing Molly on the cheek. "I'll see you for supper tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't mind moving it to your house dear," Molly asked looking concerned. Ginny shook her head.

"I just have to go for that tea I told you about – but let yourself in, I know you have a lot of cooking to do. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay love, we'll see you tomorrow then," Molly said with another smile. Ginny gave her father a kiss on the cheek and the two disappeared. She turned to return to the ballroom and found Draco almost directly behind her.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Ginny almost laughed at the way he was rocking on his feet, it was so like Scorpius when he was in trouble.

"What for?" She asked instead.

"For bringing up Harry, for ruining our peace…"

"It's fine," Ginny replied. She knew it was difficult for him to apologize for anything, and it was so out of character for him that she thought it might be a Christmas miracle.

"Will you dance with me again?" he asked, breaking her train of thought. She took his offered hand and let him lead her back onto the dance floor.

"Our son convinced me that I need to stay here tonight, I hope you don't mind."

"I think Mother probably played a part in that too," Draco said thoughtfully. Ginny nodded as she let him lead her across the dance floor.

"I thought as much, but it was a simple request from him. I couldn't really say no."

"I heard your moving dinner to the farm house again," Draco said after a few moments of silence. Ginny nodded.

"You are going to come aren't you?" she asked finally, lifting her eyes to meet his. He paused before answering and then with a heavy sigh she knew his answer before he spoke.

"I wasn't planning on it. I thought maybe you'd like some time with Scorpius and your family."

"Sure," Ginny replied her voice even to mask her disappointment.

* * *

Draco finished saying goodbye to his guests and wearily climbed the stairs to their living area. He was exhausted and had forgotten how tiresome it was to host one of these events. He hadn't had the _pleasure_ since Astoria had passed away, and now he was quite certain he might never go through the effort and expense again. He paused outside the open door to Ginny's chambers and observed her pulling pins from where she had pinned her hair back from her face. He knocked softly on the frame and she turned toward him.

"I was hoping to catch you. Do you think you could undo the zipper for me?" She asked. Draco nodded and stepped into the room, he undid the zipper to a level she could reach it herself and stepped back. She turned to face him, one arm supporting the front of the dress.

"I'm glad you came and decided to stay," Draco said softly. Ginny nodded and made her way past him to the bathroom. She reemerged in a pair of shorts and a tank top, her loose hair falling wildly around her face. Draco loosened his tie as he made his way back to the door.

"Draco," Ginny said softly. She was sitting in front of the vanity now, removing the necklace and laying it on the velvet box in front of her. She met his eyes as he turned back around. "I'm sorry too."

"What for," he asked, confusion echoing the tone of his voice in the depths of his eyes.

"For running away," she turned away then, abruptly ending the conversation. Draco turned, still confused and shut the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning Ginny departed right after breakfast, promising Scorpius she would give him her gift later when he joined the Weasleys for Christmas supper. She arrived at the Minister's mansion in an instant but presenting her wand and being admitted to the property took far longer than when her father had reigned. She finally made her way up the steps to the sprawling estate and was admitted into the house by the same elf who had served her family when her parents were supposed to have lived there.

"The Minister is in the living room," the elf said. Ginny nodded to show she remembered where it was and the elf disappeared with a pop. She made her way quickly to the parlor, shedding her cloak and carrying it easily over her arm as she entered the open living room. Harry was sitting in a chair near the fire, looking into the flames pensively. Ginny was surprised at how old her looked.

"Hullo Harry," she said to announce her presence. She tossed her cloak on one of the chairs near the door and then took the seat next to him. Harry smiled at her, drawn from his thoughts and leaned forward to pour them tea.

"Thanks for coming Gin," he said easily. Ginny took a sip of her tea and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm assuming it's important and top secret if you didn't want the whole family part of the conversation." Harry looked at her sheepishly and Ginny's guard immediately went up.

"I kind of just wanted a minute alone with you, I've been trying for months Gin," Harry offered seeing the look in her eyes change. Her eyes hardened further and he put his hands up quickly. "I don't want to fight or anything…I just…I miss you."

Ginny drew in a sharp breath and was about to launch into a tirade when he interrupted her.

"Not like that. We used to be, I mean a long time ago, we used to be friends." Ginny released a breath and took several deep ones before she responded.

"Yes, a long time ago I suppose we were."

"I was hoping…after we talked at the Debutante ball that we might…go back to that. I mean, we seem to be able to carry on as friends through letters." Ginny nodded, what he said was true. They had exchanged many owls that year, with far more substantive conversations that she had had with Draco. Harry had even asked her advice on several things after the election.

"How is being Minister," she asked, showing her assent to their truce by changing the subject. Harry smiled in response.

"It's good. I feel like I'm making a difference, really connecting us with other country's ministries. I want to make sure there's never a threat like Voldermort again. I really feel like I'm getting somewhere…I suppose it doesn't really make any sense, it just feels right."

"It makes sense," Ginny said softly. "Do you remember when I starting brewing the improved Wolfsbane potion and you were so angry that I was working with werewolves…it was the only time you ever used my relationship with Scorpius…"

Harry frowned in response and Ginny laughed.

"I'm not trying to start a fight either. I suppose it wasn't one of your more brilliant moments though. But I told you that I wasn't going to stop because I was making a difference, and I used the exact same words. It just felt right."

The two fell into a companionable silence then until Harry interrupted it again.

"Are you happy Gin, with where your life has brought you?" Ginny nodded and he looked down at the tea in his hand for a minute before he plunged on. "I really asked you here today because I wanted you to know that I'm going to propose to someone."

"This seems…fast," Ginny, said carefully, she tried to ignore the slight twinge in her heart. She had come to terms with the end of her relationship long ago, but she knew Harry would always be her first love.

"I've been seeing her for almost a year…Out of the papers…I just…I wanted you to know beforehand. I didn't want you swarmed with press without warning. Gin, I'll always care for you – but I meant what I said. I think we're so much more without each other."

"I think we were a wartime love Harry, when we met we were so afraid that there might not be a tomorrow…I don't think our love was meant for peace," Ginny replied. She looked thoughtfully for him for a long moment before she continued. "We didn't know how to love each other without a threat. And I think…I think you loved my family so much you just wanted to be a real part of it – and there's nothing wrong with that. Just at some point we stopped being in love and we started trying to spell all the problems away, and that's when it stopped working. We stopped talking and just started being together… I'm happy you've found someone to spend forever with. Who is she?"

Harry chuckled at this.

"Well, maybe you're right about your family. Gabriella Delacour, Fleur's younger sister. Her father is their Ambassador here."

"I suppose we'll be family after all then, just not the way we originally intended," Ginny said with a small smile.

"I really hope things work out with you and Draco if that's who you want to be with," Harry said softly. He reached over to take Ginny's hand and she chuckled.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. I hope you at least bought her a different ring." Harry laughed for real this time, as the two stood to depart for her farmhouse and Christmas dinner. Ginny forced herself to quell the tears that had threatened her when he mentioned Draco, determined not to mention that the two were on outs again. She supposed it would be abundantly clear when Draco didn't come for Christmas dinner.


	24. Date Night

A/N: A cookie to marinka who's been with me since the beginning and suggested something I was already toying with. I've never been good with holding back when the urge strikes me to write. So two chapters in 24 hours, and potential third on the way.

* * *

"How was your holiday?" Aidan asked as Ginny took her seat at the large table set aside for teachers in the Great Hall.

"It was nice to spend time with family," Ginny said with a smile. They fell silent as the students began filing in and she offered a smile to the ones in her house as they took their seats noisily at their house table. She returned Scorpius' small wave and watched expectantly as Minerva stood to welcome them all back. She observed her nieces and nephews jostling at the Griffindor table and elbowing each other before finally settling down as the food appeared.

"Did you go back to the Americas?" Neville asked Aidan as they began to serve themselves from the huge platters at the table. Ginny missed Aidan's answer, though in truth she wasn't very interested, as she watched Scorpius interact with his friends at Slytherin table.

"I saw the pictures of the Yule ball," Aidan said when his conversation with Neville ended. Ginny was drawn back to the conversation at her own table and settled her face in a flat mask.

"Yes, unfortunately the reporters flock to those things," she replied easily. Aidan gave her a knowing smile and Ginny had to keep herself from frowning.

"Looked like you were quite close with a certain blonde haired gentleman…I also saw the Minister's announcement." This time Ginny did frown, flushing to the tips of her ears. Neville interrupted, noticing her discomfort and interrupting her before she could make a scene.

"I heard from Hermione that a couple of seventh years visited the lab."

"Yes," Ginny said, shooting him a grateful smile, "they're thinking of joining me when they graduate. I think they really enjoyed it, they're very promising."

"A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw right?" he asked, taking a bite of his roast.

"Two Slytherins actually. And I'm considering a Griffindor as well but I haven't asked her yet. I'd prefer if you didn't mention it to the other students though, I don't want to be fielding resumes the rest of the term."

"Of course," Neville replied. Ginny was relieved that Aidan had begun talking to Charlie about the holiday.

When Ginny retired that night, after making rounds to make sure all the students in bed, Draco's dark owl was waiting on the perch in her office. She smiled as she offered the owl a treat. It cooed in response and settled in with its head tucked under its wing. She supposed that meant Draco was expecting a response.

She broke the emerald green seal and opened the letter but paused before she read it, leaning back in her desk chair and reflecting on how the holiday had really gone.

"_Where's Draco?" Harry asked as they started bringing the dishes into the dining room for dinner. Ginny blushed and was about to answer when she heard the door._

"_Oi, Draco you're late!" she heard George exclaim. _

"_I guess he was just running late," Ginny said with a smile, hastily covering her blush and disappearing back into the kitchen. She heard a round of slaps on the back and handshakes in the living room – the distinctive sound of a paper bag rustling and being stowed somewhere and then Draco appeared in the dining room with his typical Malfoy smile. He kissed Narcissa on the cheek and presented Molly with a covered platter._

"_I apologize for my tardiness Molly, but I'm afraid Trixie insisted I wait to bring you the bread she'd cooked and you can't say no when an elf is as insistent as she is." The looks exchanged around the table were priceless, Hermione looked incredibly surprised. Draco turned to smile at Ginny and quickly unwrapped the dish. "I'm just glad she let me go before I missed the amazing meal you prepared."_

_Ginny took the bread from him to put on the table and he followed her in. Arthur was still carving the roast in the kitchen so they had a moment alone._

"_I thought you were coming," she said softly as she placed the bread on the table and began pouring wine into each of the glasses. Draco grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice and followed her, filling the glasses placed out for the children._

"_I thought I wasn't too. But Trixie was insistent that I leave the Manor. I think Mother put her up to it."_

"_Well Mum will be happy you came. She's been insisting you attend one of the dinners."_

"_Your father might have mentioned that to me last night." Ginny just smiled as the rest of the family joined them and they sat down to dinner._

Ginny pulled herself from her thoughts as she stifled a yawn and turned to the letter in front of her.

_**Ginerva,**_

_**I know Hogwarts keeps you really busy, but I was hoping we might be able to meet for dinner tomorrow night. I'd really like to finish the conversation we started over Christmas. Give Scorpius my love.**_

_**-Draco**_

Ginny knew that Draco was incredibly busy with the company, they'd just reopened from the Holiday shutdown and that making time for dinner was nearly as impossible for him as it was for her. She checked her schedule quickly and then penned a note to Minerva, which she sent off in a fashion quite similar to the one the Ministry employed.

Ginny fell into bed before Minerva replied, fully clothed, and didn't wake until the next morning when the sunlight was streaming into her bedroom. She stretched lazily, happy her classes didn't start until after lunch that day. Pulling herself out of bed she ran a hand through her hair and made her way into her office. Draco's owl was still waiting patiently on the perched and it hooted at her as she entered the room. She smiled knowingly and fed it another treat before she sat down at her desk to read Minerva's reply.

Picking up a quill she wrote back to Draco that she would be available for dinner and would meet him at Malfoy Enterprises when the workday ended and tied it to the owl's leg. He took off through her open window and she sat back heavily in her chair. With a final sigh she made her way to the shower to prepare for the day.

* * *

Draco released a frustrated sigh as he signed the last of the contracts to finish the merger. His secretary appeared as if on command.

"Ms. Weasley is here to see you," she said. Draco gathered the papers after placing the seal on the last one and stood, handing them to his secretary as he passed her.

"Just mail them out and you can leave for the day," he said with a rare smile. The secretary returned it, tucking the parchments under her arm. She followed him out and took a seat at her desk to finish the last of her notes on the day.

"Ginerva," Draco said as he grabbed his cloak. Ginny smiled and took the hand he offered.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you've never been before," Draco replied with mischievous grin. He pulled his wand out and apparated them before she could respond. When they arrived Ginny dropped his arm to spin around, admiring the sky.

"Paris Draco? Really? I've been here before," Ginny said, taking in the view of the Eiffel Tower. Draco chuckled.

"Yes, but not to the restaurant I'm about to take you too. And I know, because we just opened it."

Ginny laughed and let him guide her into a cozy restaurant just south of the tower. She shed her cloak and gave it to the maître d' and they were led to a table at the back of the restaurant. She noted that it was empty, strange given it was dinnertime.

"They open tomorrow," Draco offered as they sat at the table. "I thought I would give you a private preview."

"I think you're working, but that's okay," Ginny replied with a smile as they sat. Their waiter poured their wine without Draco ordering and she assumed he'd set the menu beforehand.

"I wanted to be able to talk in peace. And I wanted to take you somewhere other than the Manor."

"I don't think Minerva would approve of me leaving the country on the night I had to ask to take off. But I suppose what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Draco gave her a mischievous smile as the waiter brought out their appetizer. Ginny took a small bite and sipped her glass of wine, thinking about Christmas.

_Ginny was saying goodbye to everyone when she noticed Draco lingering in the living room talking quietly to Scorpius. Scorpius was nodding and then made his way over to give her a kiss on the cheek._

"_I promised Grandmother I'd stay with her tonight, but will you bring me to the lab tomorrow?"_

"_Of course darling! I need your approval on my new recruits," Ginny said with a smile. Scorpius looked genuinely happy as he hugged his mum and then took Narcissa's hand so she could apparate them to her townhouse. Ginny waited a moment before she released a deep sigh, the quiet engulfing her, until Draco cleared his throat._

_When she turned he was running his hands through his hair in a distracted manner. He followed her into the kitchen, helping her spell the dishes to do themselves and replace them in the cupboard._

"_You don't have to stay," she said finally as the last dishes put themselves away. Draco took two tumblers out of the cabinet and retrieved the bottle of firewhiskey from the living room._

"_I thought we could talk," he said finally as he poured two glasses._

"_So that's the look you've been wearing all night," Ginny said. She wandered into the living room and Draco trailed her carrying the glasses she took hers, downing half of it, before she sat on the couch._

"_What's on your mind Draco?" she asked, drawing her legs under her. She wasn't sure how many more talks she could handle in one day._

"What's on your mind Draco," Ginny asked softly, taking a sip of her wine.

"I thought we should finish the conversation we started before we drank a bottle of whiskey…and fell into bed," Draco said softly.

"Do you ever think maybe we're only good in bed?" Ginny asked in response. Draco frowned.

"The thought has crossed my mind. But I don't usually give it much credence."

"What do you _want_ Draco?" Ginny asked, slightly exasperated.

"See I think I've finally figured that out," Draco replied. Ginny looked at him expectantly over her glass of wine. "I want you."

Ginny scowled at the smirk on Draco's face. She waited for the waiter to place their dinner on the table before she opened her mouth. Then she closed it again and let go of a frustrated sigh.

"Can you be serious Draco?" She settled on finally. "We're not kids anymore. We can't just keep falling into bed together and trying to figure it out in the morning."

"I'm sorry," Draco said. Ginny looked up, surprised at his sincere tone. "You know, I've never had to court someone before. Not really. When I was young there was always talk that Pansy and I would get married and have kids – carry on the Malfoy line. Then…After the war, my father set up the marriage with Astoria and I didn't really have a say in it. And my marriage…"

Draco took of a sip of wine then and seemed to look everywhere but Ginny. She signed again, taking a bite of the food in front of her.

"My marriage wasn't easy Gin. The only good thing that came out of it was Scorpius. Every time I tried to pursue you, you pushed me away and I didn't know how to handle that. And Harry was always in the background and…I don't share well, I'm sure you've realized that."

"I have. But Draco, you can't be selfish in love. You can't be selfish in your marriage either. Have you ever wondered if that's why your marriage didn't work?"

"Quite a bit in the last few months actually…" Draco said softly. Ginny wasn't sure how to respond to that so she remained silent and ate her meal. Draco watched her for a moment before he turned to his own food.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Draco," Ginny said softly as they arrived in Hogsmeade. Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I had hoped…Well, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Things are always going to be complicated between us Draco, but…we'll always be a family," Ginny replied softly. Draco frowned and stopped walking abruptly. Ginny stopped too and turned to look at him.

"Why is complicated so bad?" Draco asked angrily. Ginny frowned.

"We have to think of Scopius Draco," Ginny replied. "It would be selfish of us to pursue this without considering him."

"Part of why I'm falling for you is because you're the mother Astoria never could have hoped to be," Draco started. Ginny opened her mouth to interrupt but he held his hand up. "But I don't think it's selfish to see where this is going. Regardless of the lies you want to tell to yourself, when we lose our inhibitions – we always find each other and it's been that way since I came home Gin. I don't know what being in love with a woman is, but I think I might be in love with you."

Ginny began to reply, but Draco stopped her. He closed the distance between them and pulled her in for a kiss. Ginny found herself melting into his embrace and her hands went involuntarily to his neck. He ran a hand down her back, pulling her closer.

"_Draco we can't keep doing this," Ginny said softly the morning after Christmas. She was pulling a t-shirt on to wear to the lab. Draco was sitting on the side of her bed pulling his shoes on._

"_Why? You seem to enjoy it."_

"_Because it's not healthy," Ginny said softly. Draco saw the tears welling in her eyes but didn't know how to stop them. He frowned, running a hand through his hair as she disappeared from the room – undoubtedly to start coffee in the kitchen. He followed her down and came up behind her, kissing her shoulder through the thin t-shirt she had on._

_Draco's mind raced as he took in the smell of her perfume but he pulled away when he felt her tense up._

"_Draco please don't make this harder."_

Draco felt her start to pull away and stepped closer instead.

"Ginerva Weasley, I think I might be falling madly in love with you and I don't care if it's messy and complicated. I had an _easy arranged _marriage already, I want crazy this time. I want you, all of you – and I can wait."

Ginny pulled away then and offered him a weak smile. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"I want to believe you, I just…I can't right now."

"I'll wait. But remember, Malfoys always get what they want," Draco said softly. Ginny turned then and began the walk up to the castle as a light snow began to fall.


	25. Courtship

_**Ginerva,**_

_**Despite the fact that our dinner didn't quite go as planned, I can't help but think of you as I'm trying not to pull my hair out with the latest going on here at Malfoy Enterprises. I look forward to Easter Break so that we can spend time together with Scorpius. I've heard from him that there is a Hogsmeade weekend in February (of course, he won't be able to attend), but I was hoping if you were one of the Professors chaperoning down to the village we could meet at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. **_

_**How are your classes going? Our son tells me you're still assigning a ton of homework, though from what I've heard – and I know you're going to scoff at this – you're one of the favorite teachers at Hogwarts. Quite a different Professor than Snape I suppose.**_

_**Yours Always,**_

_**Draco**_

Ginny did scoff at the letter and tossed it on her desk. Draco's owl hadn't waited for a response so she figured he was giving her time to consider responding. She placed the letter in the second drawer of her desk, on top of all the others, determined not to be pulled into his games. Pulling her grading toward her she tried not to think about the fact that she wasn't chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip and to ignore the twinge of disappointment in her stomach.

Draco chuckled to himself as he scrawled his name at the bottom of his next letter before he turned to a fresh piece of parchment.

_**Scorpius,**_

_**I've sent some sweets from your grandmother and myself, hopefully they will get you through to Easter – though I'm sure your mother is keeping you filled on her chocolate mousse.**_

_**I'm glad your classes are going well. I've yet to discuss our vacation plans with your mother, but I believe she plans to spend most of her time in the lab again. Please be honest if you don't want to go to Italy during this break, I know it is a short one – but Blaise did just have the baby so I will have to go at least for a day to attend the naming ceremony, I'm sure you could stay with your Grandmother or your mother.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Draco**_

Scorpius read the letter the next morning at breakfast with a sigh. He had noticed that his father's owl had stopped with a letter for his mum before it came to him, but Ginny had tucked the letter into her robes without opening it. He glanced up at the table again and saw her deep in conversation with Professor Longbottom and resolutely avoiding his gaze. He frowned again, determined that he would find out what her plans were at their weekly dinner that night and tucked the letter into his school bag as he joined Violet in departing the Great Hall.

_**Ginerva,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well. I assume from your lack of response to my previous letter than you are either not chaperoning the Hogsmeade trip or you do not wish to dine with me. Either is fine, obviously, but I hope it is the former and not that you do not want to see me.**_

_**I've been named godfather to Blaise's heir and I have to attend the naming ceremony over the break. I'd hoped to ask you to attend with me in person as I know the last time I invited you to Italy I did not do it in the best way. However, I don't think I'll be able to spare any other time from the company before Easter break. I do hope you'll at least consider coming with me. I've told Scorpius that he does not have to attend, I know how dull these events can be for a boy his age. If you choose not to attend perhaps he could stay with you. Otherwise I'm certain Mother would love to spend some time with him.**_

_**I hope your classes are going well. I've finally begun the process of trying to find a new Senior Vice President, I've decided to take your advice and search outside of the company – it would be nice to have some fresh blood to help with the new expansion. I was hoping you might be willing to help look over some applications with me – perhaps over Easter break. I'm sure I'm boring you with all this business talk. **_

_**Theo sends his regards. He filled those orders you could not and says that you have to hire some new underlings to run the lab for you (he's not as young as he used to be you know).**_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Draco**_

Ginny had just placed the letter down on her desk when the portrait to her private chambers swung open. Scorpius entered and immediately slung his bag onto the couch before throwing himself on the opposite end. Ginny offered a small smile as he released a huge sigh.

"Tough week love?"

"Too much homework. Why do you guys always pile it on when you know there's a break on the horizon?"

"Because all of our students seem to forget they're still in school," Ginny said with a laugh. "Come on, I made your favorites."

When they were well into the chocolate mousse Ginny had made Scopius paused and looked over at her. She seemed happier than she had been before Winter break, more put together, and the circles that had existed below her eyes had disappeared. He smiled to himself before speaking.

"I've had a letter from my dad," Scorpius said as he took another bite. Ginny nodded slightly in response.

"Anything interesting?" She asked finally finishing the piece of mousse she had taken for herself and leaning back in her seat to look at him. Scopius nodded.

"He wants me to go to Italy over Easter break, but said I could stay behind if I wanted. I guess Blaise had his baby."

"Yes, they made an announcement in the papers. I didn't think Blaise would move entirely to Italy, but I suppose that's what they've done." Ginny fingered the necklace on her neck, her face thoughtful as Scorpius contemplated her in return. He sighed finally, finishing his mousse in silence.

"I was thinking maybe you could come too?" Scorpius asked finally, looking up hopefully. Ginny opened her mouth to object but he interrupted. "We haven't been to Italy together since before Dad was released…I thought maybe we could go to the Match that weekend. The Harpies are playing."

Scorpius final thoughts came out in a rush. Ginny frowned but quickly masked it.

"I was going to work in the lab, but if you agree to come help me in my lab here the weekend before Easter break then I will try to get us tickets to the match," Ginny said finally. Scorpius' face lit up and Ginny found that she was happy with her decision, if only to see the excitement on her son's face.

"Sure, I'd love to help."

"It's going to be a lot of work, ask the Seventh years we've been discussing hiring for the lab in London as well. I'll make my decisions based on who shows up – but lets keep that between us," Ginny said with a small smile. Scorpius nodded.

"I'm going to do some homework here if you don't mind…Before I go back to the dorms." Ginny nodded and followed him back to the sitting area. He threw himself back onto her overstuffed leather couch and pulled out a textbook to read while she went back to sit at her desk. She pulled a piece of parchment from the top drawer of her desk and dipped her quill in deep purple ink before she leaned back and observed her son. When he was immersed in his reading she bent toward the parchment and began to write.

_**Draco,**_

_**Scorpius has convinced me to come to Italy over the break. I'm assuming, because you are after all a Malfoy, that you already have an itinerary in mind – however, you'll need to add the Harpies match into it.**_

_**I would offer to take care of my own arrangments but I feel that you would probably object to that. I will come to the Manor Friday. I've written Narcissa to ask her to join us for dinner, and to ask if she has any interest in attending our Holiday to Italy – she used to Holiday with us all the time.**_

_**I'm glad that you took my suggestion to heart. I'm not sure how much help I'll be fielding resumes (I've been avoiding doing just that for the lab) but would be willing to help if you really think I can. **_

_**Please thank Theo for me and tell him I will buy him a drink the next time we are all together. Give your mother my regards.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Ginny**_

Ginny folded the parchment easily and pressed her personal seal into the hot wax she placed on the fold. She made a note to herself that she would have to tell Molly that she wouldn't be attending the dinner that weekend before she reached for another piece of parchment.

_**Georgina,**_

_**I know I've been awful at replying to your owls. I hope you haven't taken it personally, the new job at Hogwarts has kept me pretty preoccupied. **_

_**I haven't been able to catch many of the matches, but I've been following the stats in the papers. The team you've built appears to have been quite successful this year. I've authorized the transfer we spoke about over Yule with Gringotts, it should be in the team's vault any day now. **_

_**I'll be in attendance for the match in Italy, I think I will have three guests (most certainly I will have two – to be safe please set aside a box for me). You know if I had any complaints about your coaching ability I would have written long before now. I may not be the most active of owners, but I trust in your ability – stop writing me just to stroke your ego, you pain in my ass.**_

_**Give all the girls my love, I will try to make a practice after this break – but don't tell them I don't want to mess up their flying.**_

_**I look forward to sharing a drink with you to toast our victory against the Italians.**_

_**-G**_

Ginny sealed this letter in much the same fashion. Standing to stretch she smiled at her son who had fallen asleep, his textbook open in his lab. She tied the two letters to her owl's leg, a tawny barn owl she had bought several years ago.

"To Draco first please, Pietry, then to Georgina," she offered the owl a treat that he accepted before taking flight out her open window. She watched him disappear before she made her way over the couch. Taking Scorpius' book from his lap she shook out a nearby blanket and threw it over him. Steeping the fire she went into her bedroom and climbed into bed, leaving the door open should Scorpius need her that night.

Ginny arrived at Malfoy Manor before Draco had arrived home with Scorpius from the train station. She had done herself, and her students, a favor by extending the due date on their latest essay until after the Holiday. She knew that Minerva didn't necessarily agree with her but the other witch had yet to vocalize her opinion on the matter – it seemed Minerva knew more of Ginny's life than she had let on to the public but chose not to voice any opinions on the matter, and this suited Ginny just fine.

"Ginerva is that you?" she heard Narcissa call from the living room. Ginny smiled as she placed her cloak on the rack and made her way to the Malfoy matriarch. Narcissa was sitting in one of the wingbacked chairs sipping a cup of tea, a slew of parchments spread out on the coffee table in front of her.

"Of course," Ginny said as she entered. She bent down to kiss Narcissa's cheek before pouring herself a glass of tea and sitting on the couch across from her. Narcissa didn't speak right away, focused on the parchments in front of her. Ginny noted that at least one concerned the Black estate before she turned her attention to the large French doors to look out at the Gardens beyond. Narcissa finally sighed, waving her wand at the mess and sending them to wherever she stored her documents.

"It's lovely to see you again dear, I'm afraid we didn't get much alone time during Yule."

"I was so busy with the lab. I meant to owl you but life got in the way," Ginny replied with a sigh. Narcissa frowned at her but quickly replaced it with a light smile.

"I've missed your company. Even when you first started that lab you always made time for Scorpius and I."

"It was easier when I wasn't teaching," Ginny said wistfully. Narcissa nodded leaning back in the chair.

"Have you considered resigning your post at Hogwarts?" she asked finally. Ginny looked startled for a moment, and then thoughtful as she drew her legs up under her on the couch.

"Minerva asked me recently if I was going to continue on next year. I haven't really given it much thought. I think I've found who I'd like to hire but they'll need to study extensively for a year with a potions master before they'll have the skill to work alone in the lab."

"Why don't you oversee the training yourself?" Narcissa asked. Ginny looked away from her, lost in thought for some time. Narcissa merely sat and sipped her tea. It was not the first time either of the two woman had lost themselves in thought while in the midst of a conversation.

"I've considered it. Please don't mention anything to anyone. I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I love teaching, but it's not the same. I have enjoyed being so close to Scorpius though."

"Ginerva you have been an excellent mother to Scorpius. But you might find he flourishes away from your care," Naricssa offered a rare insight into some of Ginny's own thoughts. "Speaking of Scorpius, Draco has had some news regarding the events that placed him in the hospital."

"He didn't mention that to me," Ginny said with a frown.

"I think he meant to discuss it with you in person. I haven't seen much of him myself these past few months. He's been so busy head hunting and running the company. I just hope once he squares away this new position he'll be away from the office a bit more."

"I think he hopes that too," Ginny said with a laugh. "He mentioned that he hasn't been able to harass his coaching staff as much as he used to."

"His favorite pastime," Narcissa said with her own small smile. "Some owners act differently than others."

Ginny met Narcissa's knowing glance with a wane smile and a soft nod as they heard the floo roar to life in the front hall.

"I expect that will be our boys," she said standing. Ginny joined her and the two went to greet Draco and Scorpius together.


	26. Italy

Scorpius darted into Ginny's bedroom at the hotel they were staying in a smile plastered on his face.

"Dad's having trouble with his tie again," he said with a smirk. Ginny laughed as she slipped her heeled sandals on and followed Scorpius through the suite to Draco's room. He was frowning into the mirror.

"I'm gonna go find grandmother," Scorpius said as Ginny entered the bedroom. She waved him off as she approached Draco who turned and threw his hands up in defeat.

"The tie wins this round." Ginny easily looped the material around and laughed at the face Draco continued to make.

"Who does your tie when I'm not around?"

"Mother or my secretary. I swear it's like I'll never remember how to do it - I used to never had a problem with it."

"Mental block," Ginny offered with a grin. Draco scowled and began to roll his sleeves down. Ginny noticed the darkened skin on his left forearm and turned her eyes away quickly. She'd never really noticed it before - in fact she couldn't remember a time that she had seen Draco with his forearms showing except when they were in bed and then she was usually sloshed or hungover and not paying particular attention.

* * *

Draco saw Ginny swing her eyes away from the mark on his forearm and scowled.

"I never wanted it you know," Draco said softly. He took a step toward Ginny and wrapped his arms around her tentatively. She turned into him, noting that his sleeves were still cuffed. She sighed heavily.

"I know, but it's so much harder to forget those days ever existed when I see you branded like that."

"I did it to protect my mother," Draco said, "And as much as Potter and everyone else might fault me for that, I think it was a worthy reason."

"I don't disagree," Ginny said softly. She leaned into Draco's embrace, shocking herself. He let his chin rest on the top of her head with a small sigh.

"You surprised me you know."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was released. You'd just let go of our entire past. It surprised me. It took me a while to get to that level."

"You were an ass at first," Ginny said softly. She stepped back and straightened her dress. Draco rolled down his sleeves with a slight frown, something Ginny missed as she turned to the door.

"We should leave or we'll be late for the ceremony."

* * *

Ginny allowed Draco to take her arm as they entered the small foyer of the Zabini's Italian villa. Ginny was surprised at the sparseness of it. She had thought, given what Malfoy Manor was like, that Zabini's childhood home would be filled with portraits and old heirlooms. Instead it was done in a very open design and there were very few family mementos anywhere – beyond the wedding pictures of the couple and pictures of their newborn son.

Draco guided her easily through the villa to the back yard where the gathering was to be held. It was a laidback affair, another surprise to Ginny – all the naming ceremonies she'd attended had been rife with formality and more akin to a family reunion than the small affair taking place on the Zabini veranda. Only the Malfoys, herself, and the godmother were present. The godmother was a short Italian woman who was introduced as a distant cousin of Blaise's.

After the ceremony Ginny sipped a glass of wine watching Blaise and his cousin talk animatedly in Italian. Draco was off with Sylvia who was putting their son Angelo down for his nap. Narcissa appeared at her elbow quite suddenly, drinking a sparkling water.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" she asked with a slight smile. Ginny found herself nodding.

"It wasn't quite like any other I've been too. Much more laidback," she replied.

"Neither of them have much family left to speak of," Narcissa replied. She looked over to where Scorpius was entertaining himself with one of Blaise's old brooms, flying small circuits around the backyard.

"Draco mentioned that a while ago," Ginny said softly. "I guess the war affected us all in different ways."

"Most people don't see it that way," Narcissa said with a soft sigh.

"I know," Ginny said sadly. "But I think it feels like we lost a lot more."

The two were interrupted when Draco reappeared with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked, unaware of their conversation. Ginny nodded finishing what was left of her wine. Draco walked away to say goodbye to Blaise, clapping his bestfriend on the shoulder.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the match?" Ginny asked Sylvia.

"You'll see Blaise," Sylvia said lightly. Ginny noticed that her skin looked much healthier in her sober state. "I'm going to stay home with Antonio and Anna Maria, she doesn't enjoy Quidditch and she doesn't leave for another couple days. But I'll see you in June at Antonio's naming day and again for Scopius' birthday. We're thinking that we might move back to England at the end of the season."

"Of course," Narcissa said with a smile. She stepped forward to kiss the younger girl on the cheek. "Just owl me if you need anything darling. Blaise is like a second son to me, so you're part of the family now too."

"Thank you Naricssa. And thank you for all the support, I know Blaise appreciates it and I do as well. I don't know what I would have done without your help with the wedding."

"Don't mention it."

Ginny accepted Sylvia's hug before she left to join her husband. She watched Draco embrace her in a familiar fashion, giving her a genuine smile before he returned with Scorpius by his side.

* * *

"Draco hurry up," Ginny said for the fourth time as she pulled on her riding boots. She huffed when she made her way into his bedroom and he was still fixing his hair.

"Why do we need to go so early?" Draco asked with a huff of his own. He played with his hair a little more before he started to unroll his sleeves from their cuffed position.

"We just do," Ginny said with a frown. Scorpius was sitting in the living room looking through the new cards he'd gotten the chocolate frogs they'd purchased the night before.

"That's not a very good reason," Draco huffed. He turned towards her with a smirk. "But I'm ready anyway. Shall we go?"

Ginny scowled at him but turned out of his bedroom.

"Ready Scorp?"

"Been ready," Scorpius said with his own scowl. He was in a pair of black slacks and an emerald green button down his grandmother had bought him, unlike Draco he wore the sleeves cuffed around his elbows, anticipating the heat that was sure to be present, even in their box.

* * *

"Where did you say we were sitting?" Draco asked for the hundredth time as they arrived at the stadium where the match would be held. Ginny merely smiled at him.

"It's a surprise. Gods, you're worse than your son sometimes. Just wait here, I'll be right back," Ginny said as she broke away from them and went into the women's locker room for the visiting team. Draco scowled as he leaned against the wall. Scorpius merely smiled, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet as he watched the spectators drift in and begin climbing the stairs to their seats.

"Ginerva!" most of the girls chimed as she entered the locker room. She found herself almost immediately surrounded and gave hugs to many of the girls on the team, greeting them by name. The new ones introduced themselves, looking slightly in awe.

"Everyone back to stretching," a commanding voice said from the office off to the side. The girls dispersed quickly as a lean, almost six foot woman emerged and enveloped Ginny in a hug of her own.

"Welcome home darling," Georgina said with a smile. Ginny returned the hug and smile before stepping back to watch the girls stretch. "Miss it yet?"

"Every day," Ginny said softly. Georgina gave her a knowing smile and produced a key from around her neck.

"The key to your box, you know you've never asked for it before."

"Well, I guess after five years it may be time to announce that I'm the silent owner of the Harpies," Ginny said with a chuckle. She took the key and tucked it into the back pocket of the dark jeans she was wearing.

"Long time coming. I'm glad you think I'm just stroking my ego when I ask how you feel about each season."

"You've won the Cup twice, I don't think I'm out of line," Ginny said with a laugh. "Feel free to join us once they're in the air."

"I probably will, I'm eager to meet whoever's important enough to bring to a match in Italy."

"My son and his father," Ginny said with another laugh. Georgina raised her eyebrows and Ginny hit her on the arm. "Don't act like you haven't been reading the papers, scouring them for every detail."

"Only if you don't act like you're just another girl Draco Malfoy is seeing." Georgina replied waggling her eyebrows at Ginny. Ginny just shook her head and left the locker room.

"We're pretty high up," Draco commented. Ginny just nodded, turning up the next flight of stairs.

"These tickets must have cost a fortune," Draco added as they rounded the last flight of stairs.

"You could say that," Ginny replied. She pulled the key out of her back pocket and inserted it into the door at the top of the stairs. Draco frowned.

"Wait do you know the owner or something?"

Scorpius beat Draco into the box and went immediately to the windows to look down over the pitch. Draco merely stared at Ginny as she gestured him in.

"Draco I am the owner," Ginny said with a laugh. Draco laughed heartily at this. Ginny scowled.

"The owner hasn't been named in like…five years."

"Yes," Ginny said, her scowl deepening. She tucked the key back into her pocket and studiously ignored Draco as she joined Scorpius at the window. "What do you think?"

"This is awesome!" Scorpius said happily. He pulled one of the chairs right up the rail and placed his arms on it, watching as the teams took flight for warmups.

Draco watched Ginny silently as she poured herself a glass of firewhiskey and sat in one of the chairs near Scorpius. With a sigh he followed suit and sat in the chair next to her. As the teams were landing to shake hands, Blaise, Narcissa and Georgina arrived in the box. Blaise and Georgina poured themselves drinks.

"Who'd you bribe for this box Weasley?" Blaise asked with a chuckle. Ginny scowled again.

"Why would she have to bribe someone?" Georgina asked, a mock surprised look on her face. "Ginerva owns the team."

"Meet Georgina McGregor, the coach," Ginny said easily. "The young one at the rail is my son Scorpius, this is his father Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy matriarch Narcissa, and our friend Blaise Zabini."

"Mr. Malfoy and I have had the pleasure of meeting before," Georgina said. She offered a smile, though it looked more like a wolf baring its teeth as she shook Draco's hand.

"Seriously though, do you know the owner?" Blaise asked as though someone was playing a prank on him. Ginny slammed her glass down on the table her temper rising steadily. Narcissa intervened her face a mask of calm.

"Ginerva bought the team five years ago. I should know, we were in a bidding war with her. I wanted to acquire the team for Malfoy Enterprises and merge it with the Falcons."

"Seriously?" Blaise asked, his face incredulous.

"Yes," Ginny said evenly. She poured herself another glass of firewhiskey and turned away from the men. Georgina joined her at the rail and they fell into a quick coded talk of what the team was doing, both well aware that Draco owned one of their main competitors.

"I don't know why you refuse to believe her," Narcissa said with a huff to Draco. Draco scowled at his mother and took his drink over to sit with Scorpius and observe the match.

"It is a little far-fetched," Blaise offered in their defense. Narcissa just laughed.

"Ginerva is nothing if not full of surprises. I'm sure you've realized that." Blaise had the decency to look uncomfortable with the knowing look Narcissa gave him. He allowed her to shepherd him over to Scorpius and Draco. After Ginny had calmed down she joined them, listening to Scorpius go on about how awesome the Harpies were. She offered Draco a winning smile as he scowled, sullen that his son had chosen the Harpies over his own team.


End file.
